


waiting outside ('til you're ready to go)

by mellowellom



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: ITS A KID FIC LADIES AND GENTS, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-11-23 13:27:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 52,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11403354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellowellom/pseuds/mellowellom
Summary: An AU where Isak's daughter is an actual little devil that he can't control for the life of him, and his neighbour Even offers a helping hand.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this fic has been caused by the ultimate 1:50-long birthday video and how good isak looked in the suit and basically this is an excuse to write about him in one daily because he's old and he works now :)
> 
> work title is from Brand New Day by Kodaline

He's about to pull his hair out.

 

He very almost is.

 

Instead, he pinches the bridge of his nose so hard it hurts before taking a deep breath he hopes will make his voice sound calmer than he wants it to be.

 

“Leila,” Isak says as calm as his voice will allow him to. He looks around the living room and tries to find a hint of caramel hair. “Leila,” he repeats, and this time he can't help the warning tone in his voice. 

 

He's buttoning up his shirt along the way as he looks behind the sofa and the curtains before he hears a sneeze from behind the kitchen counter and a quiet ‘ _uh-oh_.’

 

Isak quietly thanks the gods above that this impromptu hide and seek hasn't lasted too long — there's been times where he's been half an hour late to work because of these little games she likes to play — and he pads quietly towards the open kitchen, hoping his weight won't make any of the wooden boards creak along the way. 

 

Once he's reached the kitchen counter, he leans over the bar stools to spot Leila crouched down behind it and staring at her newly-painted nails — it's an extremely bright green this week. Isak walks around the counter and catches her in his arms before she can escape. “ _Uh-oh_ indeed, missy,” Isak tells her, walking towards her bedroom. Leila squeals and wiggles around on the way — she's still only in her underwear for goodness sake — and Isak has to hold her the teeniest bit tighter so he doesn't let her go accidentally.

 

When he's got her settled down on her bed, she all but jumps off it and shoots towards the door. But, this isn't Isak's first rodeo so he catches her before she's even near the door. He shuts it with his foot and seats her on the bed again. 

 

“Leila, stay still,” he warns. “Otherwise, say goodbye to the park this afternoon.”

 

She huffs and crosses her arms in indignation, but Isak knows it's only because she's a drama queen, so he ruffles her curls before getting her clothes. He dresses her up in a black dress and grey tights, before searching for her favourite yellow raincoat. The weather forecast has not even mentioned a droplet of rain, but he knows that if he wants to get Leila out of the house as soon as possible, he's got to settle with her on at least one piece of clothing of her choice.

 

Isak is already ten minutes past the schedule he created in his mind – Leila is supposed to be having breakfast and they are supposed to be ready to leave in five – and he still has to sort Leila’s hair out into something not as messy. She had gone to sleep with two buns on her head and woken up with one of them undone and the other is still half holding up. He’s lost another hair elastic and he rubs at the corner of his eye because this is just the cherry on top. Isak is pretty sure Leila is hiding them somewhere and that he’ll soon find a bunch of the elastics underneath the bed or at the back of her pyjamas’ drawer.

 

When Leila is _finally_ ready, he looks down at his watch and puts his face in his hands. He’s supposed to already be out the door and in the car. Obviously, he isn’t.

 

“Leila,” he calls, because she’s run out of her room again, “Put on your shoes, we’ll get you breakfast on the way!”

 

He does a double take of himself in the mirror and sighs at how tired he looks. There’s nothing he can really do about it, though. Isak makes sure to have his briefcase and that all the correct papers and folders are inside, before grabbing both the car and house keys, his phone and some Kroner to buy Leila’s breakfast – and probably lunch – with. He also grabs a bottle of water and two apple juice boxes before stuffing those into Leila’s school bag and spotting her by the door, making noises as she struggles to pull up the second wellie up her foot.

 

“Leila, it’s not even raining,” Isak says calmly, slipping into his work shoes before reaching out to his daughter and pulling off the remaining hair elastic, brushing her hair as best as he can with his fingers to make her look presentable, “Why are you wearing wellies?”

 

“I’m wearing my _raincoat_ , daddy!”, she argues, huffing and puffing exaggeratedly before she jumps up with both of her wellies on, “It’s got to match.” She extends a hand to grab a hold of her school bag and jumps up and down. “Can I get that swirly-swirly thing for breakfast?”

 

“ _Kanelboller_?” he asks, pulling the door open and letting her dash through towards the lifts.

 

“Yes!” she screeches at a volume that is definitely not appropriate before launching into a dance where she’s waving her arms around and doing something weird with her feet. “ _Extra icing_!”

 

Isak cringes at the volume and how his daughter is almost too awake for half eight in the morning, locking the door just as his neighbour opens the door and a blonde woman with shoulder-length hair slips out. “Good morning,” he greets with a nod.

 

“Good morning,” she repeats, locking her own door before her eyes flick towards Leila, still doing her dance. “She is adorable.”

 

Isak snorts as he walks towards his daughter and her flailing arms, “I doubt you’d be saying the same thing if you lived with her 24/7.” The lift dings open and the three of them slip in. “Going down?”

 

At the woman’s nod, Isak presses the G button and holds tightly onto both of Leila’s hands before she does anything embarrassing, like smash her hands and dragging them along the selection of buttons _because it makes them light up!_ It would definitely not be the first time that happened, although he’s thankful that all four times she’s done it, it was only him and her inside the lift.

 

“How old are you?” the woman says, kneeling down to Leila’s height and smiling at her.

 

Leila woofs just as Isak groans and shakes her arms.

 

The woman laughs, though looks up at Isak a little concerned.

 

“ _Behave_ ,” Isak warns, looking down as his daughter who is panting with her tongue hanging out. “Sorry, she does this sometimes. Pretends to be a dog.” _For some weird reason_.

 

“Don’t worry,” she says, pushing herself up into a standing position, “My son likes pretending to be a lion whenever he wakes up because his hair is always a big, puffy mess.”

 

As if realising her manners, Leila flashes her brightest smile, grins from ear to ear, and says, a few seconds too late, “My name is _Leila_ and I am–,” she waves one of the hands that is stuck in Isak’s hold, a hand that is spread out and showing five.

 

“Wow, you’re so big!” The woman says in her best kid-y voice. “My little boy is the same age as you!”

 

The lift’s doors ding open as they arrive at the ground floor.

 

“It was very nice to meet you, Leila,” the woman says waving a hand in goodbye, before looking up at Isak. “My name’s Sonja, by the way.”

 

“Isak,” he replies, extending a hand for a shake before heading towards the front door as Sonja walks towards the mail room.

 

“Nice to meet you, too, lady!” Leila shouts as Sonja walks away and Isak winces again at the loudness. He hears Sonja laugh, but he’s already pulling Leila along and unlocking the car that is parked right in front of the doors.

 

Leila jumps onto her car seat once Isak helps her open the door, and she pulls the belt in front of her before sighing in defeat and looking up at her dad. Isak always waits for this to happen, because he knows Leila always tries to fasten the seatbelt by herself, but she hasn’t quite learned how but he allows her to try every single time, just in case. Isak bends over to help her fasten the seatbelt properly, tucking one of the elastics underneath the car seat’s little handles before pulling on the one across her chest to make sure it’s secure.

 

“Thank you, daddy,” she says, forcefully grabbing onto his face before he moves too far and pressing a wet kiss against his cheek.

 

Isak laughs because, yes, his daughter can sometimes _not_ be a little monster. “You’re welcome, dove.”

 

He slinks away and shuts the door before slipping into the front seat and starting up the car. It’s quiet as they drive along the streets of Oslo and Isak declines multiple calls from work. When he looks up at the rear-view mirror to check on Leila right before they reach the _Spar_ near her school, she’s leaning towards the middle and looking at Isak through the mirror. “Extra icing?” she asks with sparkly eyes, and Isak knows he’s not supposed to because Leila already seems like she’s on a sugar high even if the only thing she’s had is a chocolate milkshake first thing in the morning.

 

Isak sighs as he parks by the _Spar_ and grumbles a defeated “ _okay_ ”, making Leila squeal and clap.

 

Once he’s turned the car off and he’s holding onto Leila’s hand so she doesn’t walk away, they rush towards the supermarket. Isak searches for the _kanelboller_ with the most icing and places it into a plastic bag before grabbing a nice-looking banana and a brown cheese sandwich. Leila, amazingly, stays by his side all the time and follows him to the till. She unzips her school bag and makes grabby hands for the pastry. Isak hands it to her before stuffing her bag with the banana and sandwich for lunch.

 

They walk to her school, one of Leila’s hands in his as the other is helping her munch down on the _kanelboller._ They’ve actually got a few minutes to spare – Isak’s already late for work so a few more minutes won’t be such a problem – and he sits down next to Leila on a bench as she finishes her breakfast.

 

“Remember to eat the banana _after_ the sandwich, okay?” Isak reminds her as Leila nods while swinging her legs. “And if Greta says you behaved well today, you can get ice-cream when we go to the park, okay?” Leila nods, this time excitedly as she takes the last bite of her _kanelboller._ “And don’t fill yourself up on apple juice.”

 

“ _Okay_ , daddy,” she whines as Isak tries to brush her hair a bit more with his fingers before swiping his thumb around the corners of Leila’s mouth. She grabs her bag by the handles and jumps down to the ground. “See you later!”

 

She’s already running towards a smiling Greta waiting by the door and greeting all the kids, and Isak knows that when he calls “Behave!” after her, it’s pretty much futile.

 

He waits outside until Leila disappears somewhere inside the building and turns around, hands in his trousers’ pockets as he walks back to the car.

 

His boss doesn’t say anything when Isak arrives twenty minutes late, but he does glare and shake his head as Isak pulls on his lab coat and swipes in.

 

\+ +

 

Fuck. Isak swears it’s not his fault.

 

Okay, he didn’t check the wall clock as often as he should’ve, and now he’s fifteen minutes late to pick up his daughter. He’s driving like a mad man, speeding up when the lights are amber and, once, he almost – _almost_ – collided with a tram, and he’ll be amazed if he doesn’t get a speeding ticket at some point during next week as he’s way over the urban speed limit. He is almost sure his car actually screeches to a halt in front of Leila’s school just like in the cartoons she likes to watch on the TV.

 

He unfastens his seatbelt with a huff and locks the car once he’s out, unbuttoning his top button as he paces towards the entrance. He sees Leila running up and down the stairs, with her backpack by a man’s side, who is sat next to a little boy who Isak assumes is his son.

 

When the blonde man looks up from his son’s hands with a grin, Isak almost trips over nothing. Now, _that_ would have been extremely embarrassing. He walks a bit slower after almost tripping, just in case it happens again in front of this beautiful specimen with a smile that makes his eyes into half-moons, pushing his cheeks upwards.

 

“ _Daddy!_ ” Leila screeches, running down the stairs and enveloping his leg. He ruffles her unruly hair and wipes off some dirt from her cheek.

 

“Hi, who are you?” Isak doesn’t mean for it to come out as rude.

 

Thankfully, the otherworldly man keeps smiling politely as he stands up and stretches out his jeans along his long, long legs. “Hi, I’m Even,” he extends a hand to shake and Isak takes it, feeling the smooth and large hand envelop his. They shake for a few seconds too long. “I was just about to leave when I saw Leila all by herself. We stayed to keep her company, didn’t we, buddy?” He smooths out his son’s fringe who is watching their interaction with a small frown. Isak realises he’s got the same coloured eyes as his dad.

 

“Leila shouldn’t be alone,” the boy says quietly, grabbing hold of his father’s hand and pulling himself up to stand. “It’s very danger– dangery–,” he looks up at his dad with wide, worried eyes and Even chuckles.

 

“Dan-ge-rous, little man,” he offers. The little boy repeats it three times quietly, to himself. Leila is pulling at his smart trousers, and Isak has to keep pulling them up at his waist before his own daughter pulls them down in public. “This is Erik. He’s in the same class as your daughter, I’m assuming.”

 

“Yeah, she is,” Isak says. “Thank you, by the way. For staying to look out for her.” He scratches at the back of his neck, because he’s unsure what to do with his free hand. The other is keeping his trousers well above his hips. He has no idea what to say now, how to part. Are they supposed to make conversation?

 

Even doesn’t stop smiling for a second, and it’s hurting Isak’s cheeks just thinking about it. He offers a tiny smile, too, one that probably looks more like a grimace.

 

“Well, we better be off,” Even says suddenly, which is rather quite a relief for Isak because he didn’t know how their interaction should continue. He bends down to reach for Erik’s backpack, swinging it behind his shoulder and Isak steps closer, mindlessly grabbing hold of Leila’s hand and stepping forward to reach for her backpack. However, his hand almost grazes Even’s backside as he turns to grab hold of Leila’s school bag, too, and Isak retreats his hand like he’s been burned, takes a wobbly step backwards that almost sends him toppling over because Leila is already pulling him in the direction of the car. And, honestly, if it wasn’t for Even’s really sharp reflexes and his quick turning around and shoulder holding, Isak would have totally fallen onto the ground. “Woah, there. Careful,” Even says, his hand still on his shoulder. He feels him squeeze once before letting go. For some reason, Isak’s eyes follow his hand.

 

“ _Da_ ddy,” Leila whines, shaking him off his reverie, “It’s park time! And Ms. Greta said I was extra well-behaved today so I get ice-cream, too.”

 

Isak mouths a quiet _thank you_ to Even, who hands him Leila’s backpack, and then he kneels down to the little Pinocchio he’s created. “Don’t think Ms. Greta hasn’t called me up and told me all about how you mushed your banana with your hands and then wiped them over another girl’s dress, missy,” he says sternly. A very father sternly sort of way. He takes a peak up at Even who looks like he’s about to burst laughing.

 

His daughter sighs exasperatedly, and actually throws a hand up to her forehead. “The banana was all black, I didn’t want to _eat_ it.”

 

“Did you have to wipe your hands clean on someone else’s dress?”

 

She looks down at her wellies. “No.”

 

“Well, then. At least you’ve learned your lesson. Don’t do it again, okay?” he says as he stands up.

 

Leila whips her head up and squeals, “Park time?”

 

Isak shakes his head, “No, baby. I don’t think you deserve it. Maybe we can go after dinner, though,” he offers, because even though she’s a pain in the arse and Isak tries as hard as possible to be firm with her, he almost always gives into her. “Maybe if you tidy up your toys.” Leila nods excitedly. “And you eat your broccoli.” His daughter cringes in disgust and stick out her tongue, shaking her head.

 

It’s when Even cackles that he remembers he’s not on his own. “Your daughter,” he begins, “She’s _something,_ alright.”

 

They walk down the school’s playground, side by side, with their children at either side.

 

“She’s a drama queen, alright. I feel like I need to keep her on a leash sometimes. It doesn’t help that she sometimes barks like a dog because she just feels like it,” Isak laughs along. That little fact makes Even laugh again, throwing his head back, and Isak doesn’t realise he’s staring – and admiring his profile – until Even’s eyes meet his and he realises they’re both at a standstill. Isak shakes his head and fixates his eyes on Even’s shoulder.

 

“We’re going to walk back home now. I still have to make dinner for this little one,” Even says, waving the hand with Erik’s. His son, looks up tiredly, with eyes that are close to drooping shut.

 

“Or I could take you home,” Isak says quickly, a blur of the moment offer. Even raises an eyebrow. “I mean, I could drive you to yours. Erik looks tired, and I have a car, and you can just direct me along–.”

 

“Isak,” Even manages to say calmly.

 

“–as a thank you for staying with Leila and making me feel less like a bad father by doing so.”

 

“If it’s okay,” Even smiles, “We’ll accept the offer.”

 

“Great,” Isak says, “Great.” He turns around and scratches the back of his neck again, something he’s come to realise he does whenever he’s nervous, and unlocks the car.

 

“Nice ride,” Even comments once he’s got Erik seated in the back – with seatbelt, no car seat – and he’s occupied the other seat in the front.

 

“Thank you,” he murmurs, checking on the rear-view mirror that Leila’s being good. She’s got Erik leaning closer to her as she shows him something on her hand, her raincoat’s sleeve pushed up. He mentally reminds himself to check her arms for any more random drawings up her arms. Hopefully, it’s not accidentally permanent marker again.

 

He begins to drive and Even tells him left and right and straight between wisps of conversation and getting to know each other. Isak learns that Erik’s been a little too tired lately because his grandma’s been calling up late at night because of time zones as she’s somewhere in Brazil on holiday, and he learns that Erik is quite a calm little boy who eats anything that is put on his plate except stuff that is orange, and he learns that Even doesn’t have any brothers or sisters, but he does have a dog who doesn’t live with them because he’s pretty sure Erik is allergic to dogs or something as he always seemed to get a rash whenever he came close to it. It’s with his dad now, as his mother is away in Brazil with his aunties, is what Even says before telling Isak to stop right there because this is his building.

 

Isak stops and looks around, and he’s confused as to how he hadn’t realised Even was guiding him towards his own building.

 

He parks the car in an empty space, and turns to face Even. “You _live_ here?”

 

“Yes,” he says, confused.

 

“ _I_ live here, too!”

 

“What a coincidence,” Even grins as Isak nods and unfastens his seatbelt before opening the door to get Leila out. Even does the same, and they both shut the back doors at the same time.

 

Even leads them all inside, with Erik in his arms, who is slowly shutting his eyes while leaning his head on his father’s arm.

 

“What floor?” Isak asks when they’re in the lift. Leila, luckily, is seemingly calm, too. It must be some aura that Erik gives off, or something.

 

“Twelfth,” Even nods and Isak presses the button with wide eyes.

 

“Like _us_!” Leila squeals, and Isak should have known she wouldn’t last long being calm and quiet. He shushes her, not wanting to wake up a soon-to-be sleeping Erik, and looks up at Even.

 

“This is like, double coincidence.” He says with a small chuckle, before it stops abruptly as he remembers that a woman left Even’s apartment this morning. Definitely wife. Definitely straight, then. Something unknown sinks inside him and his shoulders actually sag a little.

 

“Yeah,” Even laughs easily, petting the back of Erik’s head as best as he can with his school bag hanging off his arm. “Stayed for a little girl and gained a friend.”

 

Something in the wording stings, and Isak realises it might probably be because he finds Even attractive and, wow, the fatherly life has really put some constraints on his love life. It’s not like he can just up and leave in the middle of the night to go to a club with his wild and childless friend Magnus, either. He needs a night out, but he also has Leila. And he is definitely not going to put his non-existing and quite fruitless love life over an actual child. _His_ child. “Yeah,” Isak breathes, sending off an awkward smile in response.

 

They’re quiet for the rest of the ride up, until the lift dings and Leila manages to untangle her hand from Isak’s and runs off to their door. Isak trails behind Even and Erik, getting his keys out of his briefcase and turning towards his door.

 

“Hey. Isak,” Even says, making him turn around as he pushes the key into the lock and Leila wraps her arms around both his legs and pushes her head between them, to look at a sleepy Erik, maybe. Or Even. “Thanks for the ride, and nice to finally meet little rascal Leila’s father.”

 

Leila laughs between his legs, throwing her head back, but Isak is pretty sure she does not know the meaning of it.

 

“That’s a good adjective for Leila, for sure,” he tells Even, grinning down at his daughter. He looks over his shoulder at Even as he unlocks his door and opens it, Leila rushing inside. “Shoes off!” Isak says just in time, watching Leila plop down on the floor and attempt to take her wellies off. He turns back to Even and sees he is Erik-less. He must have set him on the sofa. “It was nice to meet you, too.”

 

They stay by their doors, looking at each other and smiling. It should be sappy but Isak’s pretty sure it’s just awkward in Even’s eyes because, _hello_ , he’s got a wife and here this newly-met neighbour of his is smiling and gazing at him. Isak can’t be one hundred percent sure his pupils have not turned into actual hearts while seeing Even’s toothy grin.

 

“ _Daddy_ , I’m hungry!” he hears from inside before a clash of pans is heard. “Oopsie!” Leila calls out. It’s her own form of apology.

 

Even laughs, “Go attend the little rascal, neighbour. I’ve got to make dinner before Erik wakes up, anyway. I’ll see you soon.”

 

“Yeah,” Isak says absentmindedly before he jumps up and shakes his head to clear it. “Got to make something, too. See you!”

 

He shuts the door to the sound of Even’s harmonious laugh and he leans his back against it, taking a deep breath until he hears Even’s – his _neighbour –_ door shut, too. He thinks of his swept-up fringe and then contemplates how his _son_ is calmer than his _daughter_ and thinks that maybe Even’s been perfectly created by angels so he’s obviously got a perfect wife and a perfect son and a perfect family in a perfectly decorated home. Isak wishes he could sneak into his perfect world, where there are two to take care of one.

 

Isak shakes out of his thoughts when he hears a chair screech noisily in the kitchen, and he rushes over because he knows that whenever Leila’s got cookies in her mind, she’s pushing the chair towards the cupboard in order to reach for them. And she’s definitely not getting cookies before she’s had dinner and she’s had her _broccoli_.

 

He catches her in his arms just as she’s about to open the cupboard, as she wails and screeches _cookies!_ right into his ear. God, he doesn’t even know how he’s managing to take care of her on his own.


	2. Chapter 2

Isak’s research job offer in the University of Oslo came as a surprise. He’d gotten his Bachelor’s and Master’s degree there, and he would have totally applied for a PhD degree if it hadn’t been for Leila. And, sure, he could be nasty and he could say that it was all Leila’s fault that he couldn’t accomplish what he wanted to, but that would be incorrect. Leila’s ruined his life, but she’s ruined it in the best way possible.

 

He adores the way she pretends to snore when she hasn’t fallen asleep quite yet but wants Isak to believe so, he secretly loves that she’s a troublemaker because he likes the challenge of having to educate her, he loves the way she’ll sometimes press hard at the bottom of his spine while he’s cooking or paying for stuff at the till because, even if she doesn’t realise, it’s one hell of a massage for his back. And he loves so many more things about her, _hell_ he even adores how sometimes Leila will pretend to be a dog just because that means she won’t be shouting his ear off with actual words and she hasn’t mastered how to bark loudly just yet. Isak doesn’t regret keeping Leila one little bit.

 

It was during his last year at university, when he was stressed out about a girl he got pregnant and finance and exams, that his professor approached him and asked what his plans were after he completed his Master’s degree. Isak, already stressed out about how he was going to feed an extra mouth when he couldn’t even feed himself properly some days, spilled out how he was going to try and apply for a PhD but how it would ultimately be impossible when he’s got a kid on the way and no job yet.

 

His professor, an elderly man with kind eyes and a bushy moustache he would twirl the ends of, sat him down and offered him a research job that would both pay him and allow him to study for a PhD like he’d wanted to.

 

“I know how hard you work, and I only asked because I wanted you to tell me that you were aiming for a PhD,” he’d told him, “And I think I can pull some strings and get you a job where you’ll be taking turns between the lab and the office. Might even help assist some classes, too.”

 

And Isak had done just that. He’d go to the office and read papers and write hypothesis and then research them, and then he’d pop into the lab and test his results and confirm them with a conclusion or rip his papers into shreds and start again. He’d attend PhD classes whenever he could and did his homework, too. But, when Leila was born and him and her mother took turns with the baby, he realised studying, working and being a father was way too much work for him. Thus, he dropped out of the PhD course and, luckily, his professor didn’t fire him from his research job because he’d done an excellent job so far. “Sometimes even better than my actual PhD students,” he’d told Isak with a pat on his back.

 

It was all well and swell, Isak had managed to work in the mornings from nine to five and then gone back to Leila’s mother’s flat to help with dinner and putting her to bed and helping around with some housework.

 

Kora, Leila’s mum and Isak’s last female romp, and him had been friends for a very long time. One night, in a drunken haze, they’d gotten together and – the only time he’d ever passed on using a condom – had impregnated her. Isak’s luck obviously has never really been on his side.

 

Isak had stayed by Kora’s side all along as best as he could while studying, and he actually grew to love her – or at least, Isak thought he was truly loving her; he’s just gay now – until he became close friends with a guy named Jonas and relied on him more than he relied on the woman he was going to begin a family with. It was only until he realised that relying on Jonas had ended up in Isak falling for him, that he knew what he felt for Kora wasn’t love.

 

It was hard keeping his sexuality a deep secret while he took care of a pregnant Kora, and it was definitely hard keeping his feelings towards a very _male_ best friend a secret, too. Then, one night, in a spur of the moment, he’d gone to a bar right after Leila had fallen asleep safe and sound at Kora’s flat, and later fallen into his own bed with a guy with wispy brown hair and strong arms. However, in between all the warm skin and kisses and moans, he’d accidentally butt dialled Kora when his trousers were still on and she’s heard a good few minutes of Isak asking for more and a very male voice telling him how he was going to give it to him good. See? Isak’s luck is somewhere far, far away.

 

Leila had been less than one year old when that had happened, and Isak and Kora had gotten into several heated arguments the following days. The first one consisting of blame, the next one based on secrets and the next four based on smaller things they’d both bottled up during the years they’d known each other. One day, when they had both been tired of arguing too much and Leila had had several nights of fitful sleeps, they’d sat down and discussed calmly that they could never work in the long-term. Even if they’d managed to stay cordial during the first few months, they’d both grown antsy with each other with time and they both made the decision to take turns in taking care of Leila now that she had moved onto bottle-feeding. Isak would take her Fridays to Mondays and Kora would take her Tuesdays to Thursdays. That is, until she’d fucked off to Sweden because she had gotten a gig in a play and had left Isak with Leila.

 

His daughter had just recently turned three when that had happened, when he’d driven to Kora’s flat on a Tuesday to give Leila away for a few days and nobody let him into the building. He rang the doorbell and he rang her phone, and they’d both been left unanswered for thirty minutes. When he’d gotten sick of waiting, he’d resorted to calling one of Kora’s best friends and she’d told him how she was away in Sweden being the lead in a play.

 

And _that_ is when Isak realised how truly hard it was to be a single parent and, even if Leila’s situation wasn’t the same as his and her mother wasn’t crazy – however, she might as well have been – Isak appreciated how long his father had stayed with him until _he_ had gotten sick of a 24/7 working father and an empty home, and went on to live by himself when he was in his last year of high school.

 

\+ +

 

Isak is so busy researching the integration for genome data for multiple organisms, that he _almost_ misses a phone call from Ms. Greta.

 

He takes his glasses off, in order to let them rest even if it’s just for a few minutes, and he rubs the corner of his right eye as he accepts the call.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Hello Mr. Valtersen, it’s Ms. Greta speaking.” By her tone, Isak is expecting something either extremely rude that Leila’s done or something worrying occurring.

 

“Yes, hello Ms. Greta,” he sighs and shuts his eyes, getting ready. “What’s Leila done now?”

 

“It’s not actually something she’s done – well, actually, she did leave the cage open and the class hamster went loose for a good hour – but, well, I’m not calling because of that.”

 

Isak leans his elbows on his thighs and rubs his free hand against his forehead. That’s definitely a worried tone. “What’s happened? Is she okay?”

 

“We – me and the nurse – think she may be ill. She’s burning up and has complained about a tummy ache twice. It’s only been three hours since you dropped her off.”

 

He’s already logged off his computer and is packing up his stuff when he replies, “I’ll come get her right now. Will take her to the doctor’s.”

 

“It could be food poisoning, but we’re not too sure. So, it’s best if you do take her to the doctor. Get some medicine for her, too.”

 

“Yeah, yeah,” he says absentmindedly, getting his car keys out and swiping out of the room. “I’ll be there in twenty.”

 

“We’ll be waiting for you in the nurse’s room.”

 

Thankfully, he bumps into his professor as he leaves, and he explains the situation to him at about one hundred words per second, and his professor looks at him worriedly and tells him to shoo away and _what are you still doing here, go!_

 

In a hurry, he reaches Leila’s school in fifteen, and he’s already called up her doctor on the way to make an emergency appointment. In the two years that he’d been taking care of her alone, she’d never gotten ill. His child apparently has an amazing immune system, and when she’d suffered from chicken pox, she had still been as happy as a clam and even made up something she’d called The Itchy Dance. Now, when he sees Leila’s pale face and droopy eyes, sitting on the nurse’s chair with her arms wrapped around her tummy, he almost cries. Instead, he falls onto his knees and wraps her into a hug, kissing her forehead while simultaneously feeling her temperature.

 

“Daddy, I don’t feel very good,” she mumbles, and the fact that she’s mumbling is already worrying.

 

“Don’t worry, dove, I’m taking you to the doctor’s right now.” He picks her up and reaches for her backpack before his eyes fall onto the nurse. “Thank you for looking after her.”

 

“No worries. I gave her a digestive biscuit, in case it had been something to do with the pH balance in her stomach, but it didn’t get any better,” she smiles sympathetically, “Hope she gets well very soon.” She walks towards them and smooths out Leila’s hair as she leans the side of her face on Isak’s arm, “Hopefully we’ll see you in your usual good spirits tomorrow, yes, Leila?”

 

“Thank you, Mrs. Tina,” Leila says quietly, as Isak sees her eyes close. He rubs her back soothingly.

 

“No worries, dear.”

 

When Isak has to put her on the car seat, he almost crumbles and doesn’t want to, not wanting to let her go for a second until she’s good and healthy again. Then, when it’s time to put the seatbelt on her, he looks at it worriedly. “Leila,” he says softly, watching her open her eyes the teeniest bit. He grabs hold of her hands and places them on the seatbelt. “Keep it away from your tummy with your hands, okay? Just so it doesn’t dig into your tummy too much. And try not to fall asleep, if you can.” He smiles a little as he brushes her hair off her forehead, his smile falling as he feels her burning up. “How is the doctor supposed to see you when you’re all asleep?”

 

It gets a small twitch of the lips from Leila and it calms him down a little. She nods, her eyes trying to keep open as she leans her head back and watches the sky behind Isak.

 

His heart hurts when he has to shut the back door and get into the driver’s seat, so he turns around to check up on her once again before starting up and driving away. His eyes are constantly flicking between the road and the mirror, making sure she’s still awake and doesn’t look worse.

 

Somewhere near the doctor’s he hears a small _daddy?_ and his eyes have never really flicked up so fast to look into the mirror. “Yes, dove?”

 

“I’m still not feeling too good,” she whines, and she clutches onto her stomach with one hand as her eyes squeeze in pain. Isak swears his heart almost stops beating.

 

“We’re almost there,” he panics, and steps on it to speed up the journey.

 

\+ +

 

Isak is definitely much calmer once he heads back home with a sleeping Leila on his arms. He's struggling only slightly to hold onto his own briefcase and her backpack, and press the button for the lift.

 

Thankfully, another hand pops into view to his rescue. As Isak turns to thank the person, he grins, “Even, hi,” he breathes. “Thank you.”

 

Even waves a hand around, “It's no trouble.” His eyes travel to Leila and he looks at Isak in confusion. “No school?”

 

“Sick,” Isak explains as they step into the lift and Even presses their floor level on the way. “Doctor says it's food poisoning.”

 

“Ah,” he says quietly, his hand coming close to Leila's back before he realised what he's doing at raises an eyebrow at Isak in question. When he nods back, Even places his hand on her back and rubs up and down softy. “Something _you_ cooked?” He's smiling sympathetically, just like the nurse had a few hours ago, but Even's smile is more... playful. He has a glint in his eye and Isak tries to avoid thinking of things to associate with his colour of blue — the sea, the sky on a non-cloudy day, the lollipops that Leila gets every Friday after school and leave her tongue blue. He thinks and lists them in his head whenever Even pops into his mind at random times, and it's more times than he will ever admit to himself ever since they've met. He also attempts to avoid thinking about how they could easily look like a little family to a fourth pair of eyes, with Even's hand on his daughter and their soft gaze.

 

Isak rolls his eyes instead, a hint of a smile playing on his lips too. “Please,” he says easily. “I can cook perfectly. I could very well be on Masterchef.”

 

“Yeah?” Even says just as his hand brushes with Isak's before he moves it back up Leila's spine. Isak forces himself to think of it as an accident and definitely, _totally_ , not on purpose. “I'll have to see that for myself sometime.”

 

“Are you implying I should cook dinner for you?” he asks, trying very, very hard not to read into it too much. 

 

“Sometime,” Even nods with a widening grin before the lift dings upon arrival and their moment is broken. His hand falls back to his side as he offers Isak to walk out first. When he reaches his own door, he's faced with a new dilemma. 

 

“Even?” he calls out quietly, hoping it's loud enough to hear over the jingle of Even's keys.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Could you please help me open my door?” he asks, a bit embarrassed, but also somewhat thankful he hadn't kept his keys in his back pocket or somewhere where Even could get a little hands-on. 

 

“Sure,” he hears and, suddenly, Even's right by his side. Very, very close. Their shoulders are brushing, and Isak could lean the slightest bit towards him and they could turn that brushing into touching. “Where're the keys?”

 

“In my briefcase,” he says, handing it over to him, careful not to move his arm too much or else he could disrupt Leila's sleep.

 

When he feels a hand brush along his on the handle, he lets it go and places it underneath Leila's thighs again. He watches as Even ruffles through his stuff, raising his eyebrows at the empty chocolate wrappers he always forgets to throw in the plastics bin on his way out of the office, before he hears the jingle of his keys and a quiet _a-ha_ from Even. He gets them out with a victorious smile and opens his door.

 

“Thank you so much,” he says, pushing the door wider with his foot and allowing Even to step inside, ergo see his messy home. “You can just leave my briefcase on the sofa, I'm just going to lay her down.”

 

As he slowly lets go of Leila onto his bed and takes off her shoes, he debates in his head what Even must be thinking about right now. Is he judging Isak over the mess? Is he comparing how clean _his_ home is with Isak's? He's flushed with embarrassment at the thought, and it's just another reminder of how Even's life is probably amazingly perfect and Isak's isn't. 

 

He reaches out to feel Leila's forehead again wth his hand, pushing her baby hairs away from her face. He painfully remembers how Leila had thrown up a little just as they'd gotten out of the car in front of the doctor's, and he walks into his ensuite to wet a small towel and wipes her face with it to refresh her. Isak presses a kiss against his daughter's forehead and makes sure to cover her up with the fluffy blanket he keeps in his room for whenever she wants to sleep in bed with him after a nasty nightmare. It's at times like these when he realises how lucky he is and how even if she's a little cheeky devil, she's got her moments sometimes. He walks backwards towards his door before he steps into the hallway and leaves the door ajar to be able to hear her if she needs him. Isak makes a stop at Leila's room to leave her school bag by the door before he walks into the living room and spots Even on his sofa, leaning forwards and looking at the many photographs they keep on the coffee table. All of them are framed in homemade photo frames decorated by Leila. She'd had a creative streak when she just turned five, and Isak had bought wooden frames and allowed her to decorate them with glitter and felt tip pens. They're a bit of a mess but, hey, they at least match with the rest of his flat's messy vibe.

 

“Leila made those,” he says, walking towards the kitchen.

 

“Yeah,” Even laughs, “I figured.”

 

“Do you want anything to drink?” he asks, turning to look at him and seeing that Even's already facing in his direction with an arm thrown over the sofa. Isak reaches for two beers in his fridge and pulls them out, shaking his hand and hearing the bottles clink at the movement. 

 

“Beer would be great,” Even says, his eyes following Isak as he walks towards the sofa. He makes space for him and pats the seat as Isak flops down and relaxes.

 

“Ah, _shit_ ,” he groans when he realises he hasn't brought along the bottle opener. 

 

When Even catches on, he takes Isak's bottle away from him and presses the bottle cap of one bottle underneath the other. Then, he pushes upward — Isak forces his eyes to stay on the bottles of beer and not on Even's arm, which he can see in his peripheral vision — and the bottle cap falls off with a _pop._ He picks up the bottle cap that has fallen onto the floor and uses the ragged edges to pop open the other bottle of beer. “There you go,” Even says, offering him one.

 

“Wow,” Isak says, amazed, before taking a swig of the beer. He sighs contently at the cold liquid against his throat and feels himself sink deeper into the sofa. “Where'd you learn that?”

 

Even wipes his mouth after a gulp with the back of his hand and mirrors him, leaning on the sofa and sighing happily. Their knees are touching as Even likes to sit with his legs wide apart, apparently, and Isak's eyes cannot move from the spot where his jeans are touching his suit trousers. “I had the same problem as you at this concert, and a random guy who saw me and my girlfriend at the time struggling to open bottles of beer just kindly helped us and showed us this trick.” Even takes another swig as Isak watches his Adam's apple bob. “I haven't had the need to own a bottle opener since then.”

 

“It's clever,” Isak says, although his voice sounds airy because he's got the image of Even's throat and his jaw on his mind. He squeezes his eyes shut once to clear the image out of his head, and hopes Even just thinks he's tired and not too weird. In a much normal-sounding voice, “So, do you not work?” When Even raises his eyebrows — Isak thinks that is something he does quite often — he explains himself. “It's just that it's working hours right now and, well. You're here. I got off work because Leila was sick, but I'm usually at the office right now.”

 

“What do _you_ work as?” Even asks, obviously deciding to turn the question around, as he props one foot on his other thigh, his cheek leaning on the top of the sofa to face Isak with a grin and sparkling eyes. With the glow of the noon sun coming in through the windows behind Even, he sort of looks angelic. And the fact that his propped up foot means his knee is now leaning on the edge of Isak's thigh isn't helping calm down his racing thoughts either. He shuffles away just the slightest to break the touch. 

 

“I'm a research scientist at University of Oslo,” Isak replies, “Specifically in biology and all its bits and bobs.”

 

Even hums in response. “I'm a photographer, sort of.” Isak raises his eyebrows in question, exaggeratedly, and Even laughs when he realises he's imitating him. “I work with this artists agency, and I just pop in whenever they need me to take polaroids and all that stuff. I also occasionally film like behind-the-scenes videos at the agency and those random videos where they do a question and answer sort of thing.”

 

“Does it pay well?” Isak asks without thinking, before he closes his eyes, “I'm sorry if that was rude.” He opens them again and is relieved to see Even doesn't look too offended. “You don't have to answer if you don't want to.”

 

“Well, I wouldn't know how to decline to answer without making it sound like I'm ashamed about how much I get paid, so,” he shrugs with a chuckle and takes another swig of beer, probably mulling over how truthful he should be. “I earn enough to feed us and pay the bills and splurge on a few toys  for Erik now and then. I also get foot massages every other week, so that's another thing I can afford to splurge on with my salary.”

 

“Wow,” Isak says, because he lives in the same flat, so he knows how much the rent is, and he knows Oslo isn't the cheapest city to live in either. “Not enough for a car, though?” he asks cheekily, and Even laughs in response. Isak notices Even's knee is pressing against the edge of his thigh again. 

 

“Actually—,” Even begins, but is interrupted by his phone ringing. He makes an apologetic face before accepting the call and pressing it against his ear, head still facing him. Isak watches him carefully, allows his eyes to roam around Even's face while he's distractedly focusing on the conversation and the wall behind Isak. “Yeah, I'm just at our neighbour's. Bumped into him in the lift. It's just a beer. No, I'm fine.” Even has pink plump lips that Isak is ashamed to be jealous of. “Leave dinner to me, don't worry about it. Mhm. I've got steak, I think.” He has an extremely light dusting of freckles just on his cheekbones and around the bottom of his nose. “Erik can have chicken, then. That's much softer meat.” Isak squeezes his beer tighter in order to avoid reaching up and running his thumb along Even's left eyebrow. A few hairs are poking upwards wildly. “Yes. Got it. Okay. See you later, Sonja.”

 

And _that_ brings Isak back to reality. Even hands up and lets his phone drop onto his lap. He takes another swig of beer as Isak remembers Sonja and how Sonja lives in his next door apartment, where Even also lives and where little Erik also lives. In his next door apartment, where they all live happily as a family. 

 

Isak's no home wrecker.

 

He sits up and places the beer on the coffee table, moving to stand up. Appalled by how rude he's being, he turns to look at Even. “Sorry, I was actually planning on doing some work here because I'm not in the office, and I have to cook lunch before Leila wakes up, and—”

 

“Are you kicking me out?” Even asks and, _gosh_ , Isak really needs to learn how to control his tone when speaking. Sometimes it just sounds rude and bored on default. At Isak's apologetic expression, Even laughs and sits up, placing a hand on his arm. Isak can feel the warmth of it through his shirt. “Chill, I've got to edit some videos, too. It's fine. _Really_.”

 

“Okay,” Isak says, laughing softly, trying to destress himself. “Thank you,” he stands up just as Even places his empty beer on the table and stands up, too. 

 

“Nice to have a beer with you and chat,” Even says as he follows Isak to the door. He unlocks it, and opens it as Even walks out. 

 

“Yeah,” Isak says, forcing himself to grin. 

 

“We should do it again sometime.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“And you owe me a home-cooked dinner by the one and only Isak, too. Potential Masterchef competitor.”

 

Isak tries to keep his grin up. “Yeah.”

 

“You say ‘yeah’ a lot.”

 

“Ye—,” they both burst into laughter as Even unlocks his door, turning around before he steps into his flat.

 

“See you soon,” he grins, and half-moons-eyes smile pops up again. “Don't be a stranger, neighbour.”

 

“That rhymed,” Isak comments, and Even laughs. “See you,” he says before he shuts the door. In the security of his own home, he takes three deep breaths before walking to check on Leila. 

 

He doesn't make it to his room, though, as his door creaks open and a sleepy Leila pops out. She walks slowly towards him and wraps her arms around his legs, leaning her head on his knees. Isak places a hand on the top of her head and massages it softly. 

 

“Did you sleep well, baby?”

 

Leila nods against his knees.

 

“Hungry?”

 

She nods. 

 

Fatherly duties resume again.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, so he might be trying to avoid bumping into Even.

 

He stares through the peephole every morning before taking Leila to school and going to work, and he makes sure to pick her up right on time so Even doesn't decide he wants to stay and wait with her again, and he just hopes and crosses his fingers every time he leaves the car and walks into the building in the afternoon when they return home.

 

It's just that, well. Isak can't deny exactly that Even is a very handsome specimen and he can't deny how dreamy and angelic he looked when they were in his flat and he looked so comfortable on his white couch. (In another world, that white couch could have been his white bedsheets.) And he can't exactly deny he might have a teenie, tiny crush on Even either. Which, is ridiculous because he's twenty-seven and all his feelings from high school are rushing back. 

 

He daydreams about Even sometimes at work (ridiculous) and thinks about how happy they could all be sans Sonja — he feels bad just the tiniest bit. She could be a family friend, if anything — and whenever he does spot Even through the peephole, he stays motionless and stares until he's disappeared from the view (embarrassing), and he doesn't use bottle openers anymore, just opens his with another and chastises himself for not actually letting his eyes travel to Even's arms that day (pathetic).  

 

He's even driving to the furthest supermarket he knows whenever he needs to do some shopping just so he doesn't accidentally bump into Even, either. It's absurdly laughable the extremes he's willing to go in order to avoid him and seeing him. Because Isak knows that when he sees him again, right there in front of him, and he sees him smile and his eyes squeeze shut when he laughs and hears his deep but somehow light voice, his crush will just grow and grow and grow and he can't allow that to happen. He's twenty-seven and he's a grown up, with a job and a daughter and a flat he pays for himself, and he can't go around acting like a teen with a crush.

 

Obviously, though, the world has other plans — because apparently it loves to challenge Isak and push him towards situations he's totally not prepared for — and he forgets to look at the time and arrived twenty minutes late to Leila's school.

 

And, of course, Even is sitting down on the stairs, watching with a smile as Erik and Leila jump up and down the stairs with their feet together while making animal noises. Leila, of course, _woofs_. 

 

Isak already anticipated Even to be there, so he walks slowly to drag out the time before Even notices him. However, it's a mistake, as this allows him to stare at Even's grinning profile longer. It's magical, really. How the setting sun illuminates his face as Even's slightly looking upwards at their kids — his son and his daughter, not a _their_ — grinning wildly before jumping into a rendition of Old MacDonald in a smooth English accent. Before he reaches the second verse, he seems to notice Isak walking towards them and he grins even wider, if that's even possible, and stands up. 

 

“Hey,” Even says with a wave, walking down the few steps and meeting Isak somewhere along the pathway to school. “Long time no see, neighbour.” And then, he does something that completely throws Isak off. He raises one of his arms as he comes closer while the other moves downwards and around his waist, and he's being hugged. His hands are stuck by his side because he hadn't expected it, but in order to make it a little less awkward on his part, he pats Even's lower back as best as he's able to.

 

“Woah, hey,” Isak says shakily because he was about to laugh, but words came out instead. “It's been like, I don't know, a week only.”

 

Even pulls back and smiles at him, his hands fitting into his jeans' pockets as Isak struggles with how to position his hands and decides to pretend to fumble with the buttons on his blazer's sleeve. “Five days, actually since our Beer Bonding session. When you kicked me out,” he says the last thing with a chuckle and mischievous eyes.

 

Isak laughs awkwardly, reaching up to scratch at the back of his neck and totally ignoring the way Even's eyes had dragged down to look at what he may or may not think is where Isak's shirt had risen due to the motion of his arm. “It really wasn't my intention for it to sound that way,” he explains.

 

“Chill, it's fine,” Even brushes off before he motions with a nod of the head that they should head towards Erik and Leila. Isak gets his car keys out of his pocket and twirls them in his hand to give it something to do. They walk side by side and when Leila notices Isak she imitates a horse — _where_ has she learned that from — and skips towards him with Erik hot on her trails. 

 

Leila hugs his legs so tight he's unable to move freely and Even swoops Erik up into his arms before he can mimic his daughter. 

 

“You're a little pest,” Isak grumbles happily, ruffling the top of her hair while she shakes her head to either make it messier or signal he wants her dad to take his hand of. 

 

Even laughs just as Erik and Leila ask at the same time, “What's a pest, daddy?”

 

Even looks at Isak with a smile as Erik looks at him, too, with wonder and curiosity in his eyes. When he glances down, Leila is closing her open mouth against Isak's trousers and he can already feel a small wet patch on his left knee. “Do you want to take that, Mr. My-Daughter-Is-A-Pest?”

 

“Happily,” he replies, successfully managing to remove Leila's hands from the back of his knees and moving her to his side so she doesn't keep licking his trousers. “A pest is an annoying insect. You know when we go to grandpa's house sometimes in the summer and there's loads of buzzing mosquitoes, and when they're really loud and noisy, they're annoying and you keep waving them away?” Leila nods slowly. Isak glances at Erik and he looks confused. Another glance at Even and he can see his eyes have shrunk into half-moons again. “Well, you're my little favourite pest, who I keep wanting to get rid of when you're too noisy and too loud — because daddy has to work, obviously,” he says quickly, before his daughter's feelings get too hurt. He doubts a pair of five-year-olds will be able to understand that sometimes insults are used in good nature. Also, he isn't sure if he wants to let them know that yet. Isak doesn't want them throwing insults at each other or other children and thinking it's okay. “But you always keep coming back. Because you love daddy, don't you?” Isak picks Leila up as she holds onto the sides of his face and bumps her forehead with his. It's not with too much force, thankfully, but Isak still pretends she hit him harder and cries _ow!_ as she grins. His daughter looks a bit evil and he wonders when the hell she learned how to master an evil smile.

 

“Am _I_ ever a pest, daddy?” he hears Erik say just as Isak manages to hold Leila with one arm and uses his other hand to pinch her nose in retaliation. 

 

“No, baby,” Even says kindly. “In fact, you're too calm. I wouldn't mind you being a pest sometimes.”

 

“How can I be a pest?”

 

Isak laughs as Leila pretends to bite his jaw and he tries to move his head as far back as possible. The attempt is futile. “If you manage to stay friends with Leila long enough, some of her traits will hopefully pass onto you.”

 

“Get me closer, daddy!” Erik cackles, reaching over to Leila with his hands. Even laughs as he steps closer – stepping into the bubble Isak has mentally set around himself, claiming a distance appropriately safe from Even and his charming looks slash smile slash _everything_. When Even is close enough so that Leila is in reach of Erik’s grabby hands, he takes one extra step so that their arms are touching, moving his hands so that he’s holding on tightly to his son’s lower body as Erik presses his upper half as closely as possible to Leila and wiggles against her. Leila cackles, obviously delighted at having acquired a partner in crime. She scratches at Isak’s growing stubble underneath his chin and Isak watches them happily.

 

When he takes a peek at Even, he’s laughing along with all of them, with his eyes on Isak. He feels himself blush, and he hopes his cheeks aren’t rosy enough to be spot by Even, so he burrows his head underneath Leila’s chin and shakes his hair, tickling her face and making her laugh even louder.

 

The four of them must look ridiculous, bundled up together and laughing their heads off, but soon enough, Leila’s hiccupping – which often happens when she laughs for too long, it’s sort of an indication that she’s got to calm down, somehow – and Isak stands up straight, lifts his head up and runs a hand up and down Leila’s back.

 

“Is she alright?” Even asks, just as Erik does some weird noise. Even taps his fingers against his mouth, “Stop it. That’s not proper hiccupping.” Erik does some sort of cheeky smile that definitely has a hint of evil – Leila definitely taught him that – and cackles manically. Even looks up at Isak as they both simultaneously walk towards the stairs and pick up their respective backpacks, “See? Your daughter’s already brushing off some of her traits onto him.”

 

“I apologise for what’s to come, then,” Isak says with a smile, but it’s not apologetic at all, because he can’t help but be a little bit delighted to have had some impact in Even’s life. Even if it’s by making his son a little bit more demonic than usual.

 

Even laughs, “You’re not sorry at all.” They both walk down the pathway to the road again and stop beside Isak’s car. “You know–.”

 

“Do you–?”

 

They laugh quietly as they realise they were about to talk at the same time, and Even waves a hand at Isak.

 

“I was going to offer you a ride home. We _do_ live in the same building.” Obviously plan Avoid Even is not under operation anymore. Blame Even’s charming smile. It’s practically magical.

 

“On the same floor,” Even adds. “Thank you for the offer, that would be great.”

 

They both strap their children in the back of the car, Even joking about how they might just need to buy an extra car seat and store it in the trunk of the car for Erik, and Isak can do nothing else but laugh quietly and try to avoid thinking of how _domestic_ it all kind of seems.

 

When Isak is driving away from the school, he remembers Even was going to say something, too. “Hey, what were you going to say when we both interrupted each other?”

 

“Oh,” Even smiles – Isak can see it from his peripheral vision, “I was going to ask if you had any plans for dinner tonight.” Isak’s breath catches a little and his foot actually presses on the accelerator too hard and they speed up for a millisecond, “And if you didn’t, or didn’t have any food already prepared at home, I was going to invite you over to ours. I make a pretty mean _fiskesuppe._ ”

 

“Oh,” Isak says with a wonky smile. “Erm, well.”

 

“I want _fiskesuppe_!” Leila calls from behind and Isak curses under his breath as quietly as possible so neither Even nor the kids can pick up on it. Even turns delightedly in his seat to look at the back.

 

“Me too, daddy!” Erik calls in a similar volume.

 

They both begin to chant _fiskesuppe_ simultaneously and break into some wiggly arm dance as best as they can with their bodies strapped to their seats.

 

“What do you say?” Even asks. It sounds sort of quiet and intimate compared to how loud the kids are being at the back and by how Even is turned to face him, leaning his cheek against the headrest.

 

Isak can only nod in agreement, enchanted by his neighbour’s face when he glances between him and the street five times in a row.

 

\+ +

 

Even moves around the kitchen with ease. He knows where every single pan and knife and spatula is and, well. Okay, it _is_ his kitchen, but Isak doesn't even move that swiftly around his. Isak can't even remember sometimes were the deep pan is, or where their wok or bread knife is even if he's pretty sure he always leaves it in the drawer with the multiple loaves of bread. (He's mistaken in eight out of ten situations.)

 

Isak just watches from where he's leaning on the counter beside Even, as he chops and slices the leek and the carrots and the cod and the salmon and peels the prawns with ease. Isak feels a little useless. He did ask if Even needed any help right at the beginning, but Even quickly shook his head and told him he was his guest and didn't need to do anything. 

 

Even's flat was actually a bit messier than he imagined, with a few of Erik's toys on the sofa and on the carpet. There was a tripod in the corner of the living room with a _very_ professional camera set on top, and the colour scheme Even had decided to follow for his home was actually browns and beiges in contrast with Isak's own home which was more white than anything. There were a few magazines strewn about the coffee table, several open at random pages — or maybe not random — and a mug was set in the middle of the coffee table amongst the magazines. Isak, although a mess himself, was a bit of a clean freak when it came to dishes and mugs, and he'd gotten the itch to pick up that mug and wash it.

 

Erik and Leila were in the living room, watching cartoons on Disney Junior. They weren't making much of a fuss and Isak thought it was maybe too quiet — especially for Leila — but when he'd pop his head in to look at what they were up to, they were laying on the sofa in the same position as before, their eyes trained on the TV. 

 

“So,” Isak says, making Even's hips stop wiggling from side to side to the _Gabrielle_ song on the radio he'd turned on low before getting ready to cook. “Are you sure you don't want any help?” Isak asks, because as much as he enjoys just looking at Even work, he feels a bit creepy. “I'm very good with my hands,” he says, wiggling his fingers around and motioning to the salmon Even's yet to cut.

 

“Oh, I'm sure about that,” Even says with a glint in his eye, and Isak tell himself not to think about that comment too much. “Could you get the heavy cream and the milk out of the fridge? Should leave them both out for a while before adding them to the soup after.”

 

“On it,” he says, walking towards the fridge and searching for both items before taking them out and placing them on the counter. Even's already moved on to the salmon when he's returned. 

 

When Even looks away from the chopping board at Isak again, he sighs, placing the knife down and running a clean hand through his fringe. “You really don't have to do anything, Isak. Chill, you're a guest in my home. Just,” he waves a hand around the kitchen, “Stand somewhere, relax and talk to me about how your day's been or something.” He's currently leaning on the counter next to Isak, their arms barely touching, and Even wraps one arm around Isak's shoulder all of a sudden, making his heart jump a little in shock. Even squeezes his shoulder before returning to his cooking duties. “How was work?” 

 

Isak avoids thinking about how domestic this all sounds again — mentally writes a note to himself about leaving Leila with his dad for a night or so just so he can get rid of this pent up sexual frustration he's got going on on a night out with Magnus — and begins to tell Even about how one of the other researchers nearly blew up the lab today by accidentally adding potassium to an experiment instead of calcium chloride. 

 

\+ +

 

“This is _really_ yummy,” Leila says around a mouthful of soup. She's already devoured half of her bowl and two slices of bread. “Daddy's is too watery.”

 

Isak's cheeks heat up and he hopes he can blame it on the heat coming off from the soup. It's not like he can deny it, however. Even's soup is indeed delicious, and he's already on his second serving. He'd been a bit unsure of how rude it was, but when Even himself reached for a second helping, he'd raised his eyebrows at Isak, silently asking him. 

 

“Thank you, Leila,” Even laughs. “I'll be sure to give your dad my tips, so the next time he makes it, it's more creamy.”

 

“Thank you, Even,” she says, her mouth full of chewed up fish.

 

“Leila,” Isak warns, “Mouth.”

 

His daughter swallows her bite before sheepishly saying sorry.

 

Erik had been quietly enjoying his soup, apart from where he'd mimicked Leila when she was loudly slurping each spoonful of soup for the first few minutes before she'd gotten tired. (And reprimanded.)

 

Just then, some keys jingle outside of Even's front door before it opens. Isak looks up to see Sonja stepping in with a duffel bag and he almost chokes on his soup from the shock. He'd almost forgotten about her.

 

“Oh,” she says when she sees them all on the dinner table. “Hey, Isak. Leila,” she smiles, waving a hand at them, and Isak waves back awkwardly. Is it awkward? Maybe just for him. Sonja looks towards Even, who's looking at her a bit shocked, too, and Isak starts to wonder why that could be. “Erm, I was just dropping off some of Erik's stuff that he left at mine last week.”

 

Even, who'd seemed to have recovered from his initial reaction, says, “Sure. You know where his room is.” He waves a hand in the direction of the hallway.

 

Sonja bends down to press a kiss against the top of Erik's head when she walks by them, as Erik, who seemed to just realise his mother was there, called, “Mamma!” after her.

 

Even had already resumed eating his soup. Leila was tapping her spoon against the edge of the bowl noisily, having already finished, just as Erik imitated her. Wow, Leila is a terrible influence on almost _any_ kid. 

 

When Sonja reappears, she stands behind Erik and looks around before holding onto Erik's hand and stopping him from making any more noise. When Leila realises she's the only one making a ruckus, she stops, too and looks at Isak.

 

Sonja bends down to talk to Erik quietly, something none of them can hear, and Isak really isn't understanding the situation. When Sonja stands straight again, she squeezes Erik's shoulder. “Well, I better be off,” she looks at Isak, “Nice seeing you again, Isak.”

 

“Same to you,” he says awkwardly, saluting her with his hand like a captain. He almost wants to slap himself right in the face for being so weird when his hand returns to his spoon.

 

“Bye bye, baby,” she says, pressing another kiss against Erik's cheek. “Mamma will see you soon, okay? Be good for daddy?”

 

“M-hm,” Erik nods before pushing his lips forward and turning his head to press a kiss against her cheek too.

 

“Bye Even,” she says at the door. All Even does in response is wave a hand — he doesn't even spare a glance — and Isak is definitely curious. Aren't they supposed to be a family? Like a happy and perfect one? 

 

The door slams shut behind her and Even places his spoon on the side of his bowl. “If you're finished, you can go watch more cartoons,” he says to both Leila and Erik. “You remember how to work the remote, right, buddy?”

 

Erik nods eagerly, before both of them jump out their seats and run off to the sofa. 

 

Isak is really unsure as to what he's supposed to do. He's fumbling with his hands on his lap as he looks at Even worriedly because he's never seen him look _sad_ ever. Sure, he's only seen him a few times since they've met, but after seeing him smile for so long, this is just weird and a bit uncomfortable. He just wants to make Even smile again, and for all of this tension that's been built up after Sonja walked in to wash away. 

 

Even pushes his chair back and stands up, collecting the bowls and the spoons. “Come on,” he tells Isak and he immediately stands up, taking care of the pot that had once been filled with soup, and the bread basket. 

 

They walk into the kitchen silently. Even places the dirty bowls in the sink and Isak does the same before leaning on the counter in front of Even and worrying his bottom lip.

 

“I'm guessing you already knew who she was, as she already knew your name and Leila's,” Even begins and _oh_ — Okay. Isak's going to find out about what just happened. Somehow, he'd thought Even was going to act all normal again after she'd left and that Isak would have to drag it out of him sometime in the next few months. “And you've probably already gotten that she's Erik's mum.”

 

Isak nods when Even looks up at him. 

 

“She isn't my wife, though.” Isak's shoulders sag a little and he hopes Even doesn't notice the motion and how Isak's relieved to hear those words. “Well, not anymore. She's just Erik's mum now. We got divorced a few months in because we wanted different things and saw how, in the long run, we'd end up hating each other. So we'd thought that it would be best if we took the space then than a few years later when we would already be at each other's throats.”

 

When Even remains quiet and looks down at the floor, Isak speaks up. “You don't have to tell me anything you don't want to.”

 

Even shakes his head before looking up at Isak with a soft smile. Isak feels himself mirror the action. Even's smile falls a little at the edges when he opens his mouth again. “But the thing is, that I need her.”

 

Isak's smile falls completely and he feels his heart stop. He crosses his arms in front of his chest, trying to protect it, even if it sound a little ridiculous.

 

“Because,” Even stops himself, before he shakes his head again, as if clearing it from all his thoughts. “I'm bipolar.”

 

Isak feels his arms fall a little, but he keeps them around his chest. His hands are just wrapped around a little looser around his biceps. “You don't have to—”

 

Even lifts a hand up, and Isak stops himself. “It's okay. I've learned to live with it. I feel like it's not too hard to tell you, either. It's just that I'm bipolar and sometimes, I need Sonja to be there. On call. Because I can't take care of a five-year-old when I can't even get myself out of bed, you know? So I need her, but she's so controlling _all_ of the time.” He sounds angry, and Isak doesn't know if he should step forward and try to calm him down, but he keeps his feet grounded on the floor. “I mean, I'm twenty-nine and I still feel like a kid sometimes with how often she tells me off for being irresponsible, or whatever excuse she's got for me. I try to take care of Erik as much as possible, and it's a little bit difficult because he prefers to stay with me, here, and claims his mum's house is too strange for him. So I take care of him here, and she comes in sometimes when I have to work late at night or really early in the morning, and it's a bit difficult but we make it work. I know she should have Erik for most days of the week, because she's the stable one between the two of us, but I can't help it if Erik prefers it here, can I? And I'm pretty sure she's somehow angry with me for that, too. But—”

 

“Hey,” Isak says, finally coming to his senses and doing what he wants to do. He steps forward and throws an arm around Even's shoulders. “I understand. Don't worry.”

 

“Sometimes I feel like such a bad father because I can't take care of Erik whenever I'm in one of my episodes, whether it's manic or depressive,” Even closes his eyes and Isak rubs his hand up and down his arm. “But whenever I'm depressed, that's the worst. I have to call Sonja as soon as I can feel it coming. This one time, I called too late, and had to have Erik trying to pull me out of bed and it hurt me so much how I just couldn't tell him yet. How he wouldn't be able to understand.” His voice falls to a whisper and Isak can hear Erik and Leila laugh over the cartoons. “How he deserved a better father.”

 

“Hey, _hey_ ,” Isak says, because he really can't take it anymore. Even's fantastic. “You're fantastic. You're an amazing father, I've seen it with my own two eyes,” he turns Even so that they're facing each other. With Even's shoulder sagging forward, they're almost the same height. “You're also an amazing neighbour and an amazing friend. I'm pretty sure Leila already likes you more than me, sometimes. That soup probably did more wonders for her.” It gets a quiet chuckle out of Even and Isak deems it as a success. “Don't ever think you're a terrible father, okay? Erik's safe and sound, right? He's got no problems, well, apart from the fact that he may not have found the best friend in Leila — sorry about that, by the way — but he's truly the nicest kid I've ever met. He's calm and collected — which I also don't understand because, aren't boys supposed to be rowdier than girls? — and if I'm not mistaken, he won the Star of the Week last week, right? So he must be clever in school, too. He's doing alright, Even. _Hell_ , he's doing pretty great, and he owes it all to you.”

 

When Even raises his head just slightly to look at him, Isak is pretty sure that if he leaned in just a little more, they could kiss. His mind is also telling him 50/50 on whether or not Even just glanced down at his lips. Then, their kids break into a cackle in the living room and Isak jumps backwards. 

 

Even still smiles at him, as if nothing's just happened and they both simultaneously turn to the sink. Even laughs and Isak joins him in with a small chuckle, as he grabs hold of the dishwasher and squeezes it all over the dirty bowls and the pot. 

 

Some time between the washing and the drying, Even quietly says _thank you_ with a grin that is almost so bright Isak actually feels like fainting. This sudden change in moods is giving him whiplash. Isak smiles in response, awkwardly patting his back as they both stand beside each other, staring at the empty sink. 

 

“I've got to get Erik to shower now before he gets too sleepy,” Even says when the silence stretches a bit too long. 

 

“Sure,” Isak says, nodding and following him to the living room. “Of course.”

 

Even turns towards the hallway, but not before turning to look at Isak once more and giving him a thumbs up. He smiles in response before he leans against a wall and observes Erik and Leila.

 

Leila's eyes are drooping shut occasionally, which means he probably won't be able to get a shower between now and bedtime. Erik is impressively wide-eyed, his eyes travelling left and right following the characters on the screen. 

 

And, when he's done observing the kids, his mind tunes them out and thinks about himself. About Even and him. About how there's the _possibility_ of there being a Even and Him. 

 

It's like, _fuck_ , he can actually like him now. Even's a single father and he's a single father and he doesn't have to feel bad anymore about liking him because Sonja isn't with him. Now, he can fully admit to himself that he, one hundred percent, has a crush on Even.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wowie so that happened!!! will probably let some of you guys get some closure on the whole sonja/even situation! just wanted to let you know the next update will take a little longer xxx


	4. Chapter 4

When Isak wakes up the day after their dinner — most importantly, the day after finding out Even is a single parent — he feels as light as a feather. He feels like he's ready to take on the day which is strange because he usually wakes up dreading the stress he knows will soon come.

 

He wakes up fifteen minutes before his alarm clock, opens the curtains and stretches his back. He pees, brushes his teeth, washes his face, fixes his hair back and forth before giving up and letting it do whatever it pleases, and walks into the kitchen. Because he's got the time, he makes chocolate chip waffles for Leila, prepares her chocolate milkshake and munches on a banana before padding over to wake up his daughter for school. 

 

Leila shakes her head and twists around in her bed when Isak tries to wake her up, and she whines and pushes her face further into her pillow. Normally, he gives up and warns her she'll be late, and she'll eventually wake up at her own pace (which is why they're always late). But today, he tells himself he can do it. 

 

“Come on, baby,” he says lightly, already drawing her curtains to let more light in. “I've even made you choc chip waffles.” He sees her turn her head so one eye can peek open. Isak walks towards her wardrobe and picks out her outfit of the day. “They'll be cold and icky if you don't eat them now,” he continues.

 

“Waffles can never be icky,” he hears Leila grumble, and when he turns around with her clothes hanging off his arm, Leila is yawning exaggeratedly, throwing her arms up. “ _God morgen, pappa._ ”

 

“ _God morgen_ , baby,” he says in response, setting her clothes on a chair before walking over to Leila and picking her up. “Breakfast time?” he asks as she rubs her eyes with her knuckles. Her hair is all over the place again, and Isak catches a falling hair elastic just before it falls off and disappears into the abyss that is Leila's carpet.

 

She nods excitedly as Isak walks her into the kitchen, one arm under her bum while he places a waffle on a plate and, next to it, her chocolate milkshake. He sets Leila down on a stool and watches her sip on the milkshake lazily. 

 

“Leila, the waffle,” he reminds her, while munching down on his own and sipping on coffee, a leg propped up underneath the bar stool easily. 

 

Leila nods obediently, forgoing the knife and fork and pulling the waffle apart with her own hands. Isak tuts at her while she gives him a big, innocent smile before stuffing her hand into her mouth. 

 

He's downing the last of his coffee and about to reach for his last bite of waffle, when he heard a knock on the door, promptly followed by the doorbell.

 

Isak makes the _I'm watching you_ motion with two fingers at Leila as she stuffs her mouth with another piece. He opens the door slowly, turning the two locks necessary, and he's welcomed with the sight of an Even in pyjama shorts and a flimsy white tee. Barefoot, too, just like himself. But he didn't have to walk through a public area where many people have walked on with shoes. 

 

“Hey,” Isak smiles, his eyes finally raking up after he's taken in Even's figure.

 

Even grins lazily, as if he'd just woken up. His hair still looks messy, even messier than usual in a truly bed head state. “Good morning, Isak,” he says softly, scratching the back of his neck before letting his arm fall to his side. “I was actually wondering if you had two spare eggs?” His smile turns sheepish before he continues, “I actually promised Erik some blueberry waffles for breakfast, but I'm out of eggs, so,” he lifts one shoulder in a shrug and motions between them. 

 

Isak truly can't believe him. Is this some sort of game fate is playing? Have they really decided to make waffles on the _same_ morning? Are they just syncing up, like _soulmates_ or whatever, are supposed to? Isak doesn't believe in soulmates. Nor fate, truth be told. So, he just can't believe this is actually happening.

 

“Wow,” he mumbles while realising his eyes had drifted to look down at Even's lips as they formed the words. He flicks his eyes upwards again to stare at his neighbour and crush. “It's just,” he waves a hand around, gripping onto the side of his front door with the other, “I randomly decided to make waffles for Leila today, too. Coincidence,” he says, smiling before opening the door further and welcoming him in. 

 

“Or fate,” he hears behind him. A shiver runs through him as he opens the fridge and pulls out two eggs. “Hey, Leila. How'd you sleep?”

 

He turns just in time to see Leila grin at him with melted chocolate from the chocolate chips around her mouth, the straw between her teeth. “Great!” she yelps, “Daddy made me choc chip waffles!”

 

“That's fantastic, Leila!” Even says happily, leaning on the counter and tugging on one of her ears. She giggles at the movement. “Were they yummy?”

 

“Very, very yummy,” she smiles, slurping on the remnants of her milkshake loudly.

 

Isak hands Even the two eggs he asked for as he stands up straight again. “See you at school, Leila, yeah?”

 

“M-hm,” she hums loudly with a vigorous single nod. She jumps off the stool like she always does — which also always gives Isak a tiny heart attack in the process, and runs towards her room.

 

“Clothes, please!” Isak reminds her as she calls out an _okay_! from her bedroom. He follows Even to his front door. “Erm— If you, you know, wanted to, I could take you and Erik to school today? Just so he's not late, obviously.”

 

Even laughs softly. “Obviously,” he repeats. “That would be great.” He lifts the two eggs he's holding in his hand, “And thanks for these, by the way. Meet you out here at half eight?”

 

“It's nothing,” Isak says, pushing a hand through his hair. “And eight thirty is fine with me, yeah.”

 

“Okay,” Even walks backwards through the small distance between Isak's door and his, before he leans on his own door a little to open his door wider. Isak sees Erik sitting by the dining table in his clothes, a massive — almost the size of his head — clear glass of a yellowish milk in front of him. Definitely banana milk. Or maybe vanilla. “See you later?”

 

“See you later, Even,” Isak repeats with a nod before waving with a hand as he closes the door, and sees Even's smile disappear behind it. He sighs to himself. _Fate_ , honestly. What the hell? “Leila,” he calls, walking towards his bedroom.

 

His delightful mood is almost destroyed by the way Leila turns guiltily when he enters her room and spots half of her clothes strewn about the floor.

 

“Today is not a red day, daddy,” she says in her most innocent voice, hands behind her back as she flutters her eyelashes exaggeratedly.

 

Isak sighs loudly, pinches the bridge of her nose before he sweeps her off in surprise and she cackles loudly. 

 

“It'll be red day every day if I ever see you make a mess like this again,” he tells her, rummaging around the clothes that are neatly folded inside her wardrobe and searching for something not-red. He pulls out a blue corduroy skirt and a cream jumper, raising it in question. 

 

Leila nods seriously before wiggling so Isak will place her down. She jumps up for the clothes and he willingly gives them to her, as she tugs her pyjamas off swiftly and wiggles her bum once she's in her underwear. Isak laughs at his daughter before searching for some tights she might settle with.

 

Thankfully, when he turns back around, she's already dressed, and he tells her to sit at the edge of the bed so he can help her pull her tights on. Leila's slowly learning how to do it by herself, but she often struggles with pulling them up properly — she's already broken around five pairs in a month because she pokes a hole in the thin tights when pulling them up her little legs. 

 

When she's done, she runs out of her bedroom screaming about how it's wellies time, and Isak grumbles to himself about how letting her choose one of the pieces of her outfit without argument was a bad decision. There's no going back now, he thinks before walking to his bedroom in order to change into his work clothes. 

 

It's only once he steps into his bathroom to brush his teeth that he remembers Leila hasn't yet and he calls out her name.

 

Leila runs into his room and into his ensuite, still in her wellies. Isak reminds himself he's got to mop the floor tonight. His daughter pushes the small plastic stool from the corner of the bathroom towards the sink, stepping onto it and standing by him. She leans over to reach for her Ariel toothbrush and squeezes too much strawberry-flavoured toothpaste on it. 

 

As she does this, Isak begins to count up to sixty seconds to make sure she's brushing her teeth for long enough, and he searches in the drawer for a navy ribbon that he might be able to tie around the ponytail he's mentally deciding for her. 

 

She spits out before he's even reached forty, and he shakes her head at her through the mirror. She grins, foam all over her mouth, before cupping her hands underneath the spout. 

 

“That wasn't a minute, dove,” he chastises her lightheartedly, reaching for a hairbrush and running it through her hair. She exaggeratedly tilts her head backwards as he reaches around and pinches her nose. 

 

Leila makes grabby hands for her face towel, and Isak holds onto the ponytail he'd been brushing lightly so Leila can move closer to the hanger. She pats her lower face dry before standing straight again. Isak finally manages to tie a ponytail without there being any bumps and he finishes it off by tying a bow around it with the ribbon. It matches her skirt, although the yellow wellies are sure to be a colour blocker.

 

He pats her bum, telling her she's done. “Go watch some cartoons while daddy finishes off, okay? I'll prepare your lunch and then we'll meet Erik and his dad outside.”

 

“Are we _going_ somewhere?” she asks excitedly, bouncing up and down at the door of his bathroom. 

 

“Yes,” Isak says, brushing some messy strands of hair before following her out his room. “School.”

 

Leila's shoulders noticeably fall down. “That's _so_ boring,” she groans, marching off towards the sofa with heavy steps, huffing all the way through. She throws herself on the white furniture and grabs the remote control, pressing a button before the Spongebob Squarepants theme song reach Isak's ears in the kitchen.

 

“Could you _please_ lower the volume?” Isak shouts in order to be heard over the television. He hears Leila groan loudly before the obnoxious sound lowers noticeably. He makes a nice tuna and cucumber sandwich for his daughter, cutting up a slice of cheese into strips and distributing it on the sandwich. Then, he walks towards their fruit basket — which is extremely empty, meaning he's go to spare some time to go to the supermarket and buy a bunch of things for his emptying kitchen — and grabs a lonely apple, cutting it into pieces so that Leila will be able to munch on them easily at school. After, it's one bottle of water for her inside the bag and no juice as she's had a pretty sweet breakfast and that should be enough sugar for the first half of her day.

 

As if they were almost in sync — half of Isak's mind think they are, half of it thinks all this is bullshit and that there's no such thing as fate (refer to before with the waffles incident) —, someone rings the doorbell right the second Isak zips up Leila's school bag and is ready to go. He rushes to the door, motioning for Leila to shut the TV off and placing her school bag on the armchair. 

 

Isak slips into his shoes while opening the door, only to be greeted with Even's smiling face. Honestly, Isak thinks his eyes shine like stars. As if someone had stolen stars and just inserted them behind his irises in order for them to shine like stars. That probably didn't even make sense. He's talking nonsense, really. Point is, he's almost blinded by Even's smile as he opens the door to him, and a sleepy Erik with his Spiderman backpack on his back and a chubby hand rubbing his eye.

 

“Ready?” Even asks, and Isak nods his head, wiggling his feet to make sure his shoes are on properly. 

 

He grabs his briefcase and keys from the little table beside the front door and turns around to look at Leila. “Come on, dove. Let's go,” Isak motions for his daughter to hurry up, as she's being a pain in the arse and treading along towards the door as slow as possible in her wellies. He definitely should have told her to take them off before sitting atop the white sofa. Thankfully, with a quick glance, he sees the sofa is still pristine white.

 

They all walk to the lift together — well, Isak and Even do, as Leila ran off right after she'd heard her dad shut the door and Erik had let go of Even's hand to follow her in a rush — and wait for it. Leila's showing Erik some weird handshake she's probably learned from one of the shows on Cartoon Network, when Even turns to Isak and bumps their shoulders together to catch his attention.

 

“So, why do you call her dove?” he nods his chin at Leila, crossing his arms in front of his chest and, if Isak focuses on them close enough, he'd be mentally trying to calm himself down over how Even's biceps look bigger this way. It's almost strange because he's such a tall and almost lanky man, but his arms are pretty much alright. _Very_ alright.

 

Isak laughs lightheartedly while fussing around with the cuffs of his shirt. He's not wearing a blazer today because it felt too warm for it, and he always takes it off when he arrives at his office anyway. 

 

“Let me,” he hears, and then Even's hands are gently removing one of his from his cuff and helping him slip the two buttons into the slits. 

 

“It's a long one,” he mumbles while Even's fixing his other cuff. It feels oddly domestic, but also like he's the child as well. Even raises his eyebrows, eyes still fixed on Isak's cuff. “Like Leila was born during the night time, which is also why we named her that, but like there's a tendency for night-born babies to be calmer. And, well, she was during her newborn months an unusually calm baby. We nicknamed her dove because of the peaceful symbol it brings with the name, but like. Who knew she was gonna turn into a little devil?” he asks finally, scratching the back of Leila's head with his free hand. 

 

Even smiles as they all step into the lift. “That's quite a lot of thought into a nickname. And you didn't change it when she didn't turn out to be a peaceful kid?”

 

Isak laughs, glad Leila's hands are too busy still teaching Erik a handshake so he doesn't have to protect them all from her wandering hands and the multitude of buttons, “Well it also means love, and she's quite a loveable child and likes to spread the love. At times, at least,” he says, remembering how she's smothered another girl's dress with her mushy banana at school just a few weeks ago. “Have you got a nickname for Erik?” 

 

Even shakes his head. “Sonja used to call him Simba because—”

 

“He pretends to be a lion in the mornings,” Isak interrupts.

 

Even smiles, nodding. He seems like he's proud and Isak is a bit unsure how he can just _see_ him. They've only met a month ago. “Yeah. She said?”

 

“M-hm.”

 

“Well, that. But it didn't stick cause Simba is a completely different name and not a nickname. I just call the kid _baby_ sometimes, but that's it,” he ruffles Erik's hair as he groans because it throws him off his handshake routine and he can't remember where to pick it up from.

 

“I call Leila that sometimes but it's just normal, isn't it? The nickname ‘baby’ is an all around age appropriate one. Like two people in a relationship call each other _baby_ or _babe_ , you know?” 

 

Even shrugs with a smile, “Sure.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Do you like to be called ‘baby’ or ‘babe’? I'm pretty sure every person has either a slight leaning towards one or is totally in favour of one and against the other,” he presses one hand to his heart and lifts the other, “I, personally, prefer ‘baby’. Makes me feel younger, what with how old I am. Approaching my thirties and wanting to keep this skin wrinkle free.”

 

Isak laughs as Even joins him, just as the lift doors ding open and they all step outside, walking in a hurdle of four towards the front door of their building. “I think I'm really quite indifferent. I haven't really been called any, I don't think.”

 

Even's phone starts to ring when they both open the car doors, Leila jumping onto her seat while Erik jumps up and safely secures his seatbelt. Even makes an approving noise and sticks out his bottom lip while nodding before he answers his phone.

 

Isak tries to stay out of the conversation, because it might be a bit rude — and it's not like they're in his flat where it's silent and he can _totally_ eavesdrop on one side of the conversation, this is the middle of the road where there's other people walking about and trams and cars — and straps Leila in her car seat. When he's done, he shuts the door and looks at Even nod over the top of his car. 

 

“Okay. Yeah. I'll be there. See you,” he hangs up and sighs. “So.”

 

“So.”

 

“I've got to pop over to the agency for a polaroid shoot right now,” he leans his arms on the top of Isak's car and places his chin on top. With that look in his eyes, Isak thinks, he could ask him to do almost anything. “Is it alright if I leave you with Erik and you drop him off at school safely? Can I trust you to do that?”

 

Isak rolls his eyes and suppresses a smile, “Of course, I can do that.”

 

Even stands up straight and gives him a grin. “Okay. Let me just explain to Erik and I'll let you go.”

 

“You don't need a ride to the office?”

 

“No, it's fine. It's only a five minute walk from here,” Even says, saluting Isak with two fingers before opening the door to talk to his son. 

 

Isak opens the driver's door and slides in, just as Even closes the door in the back. He pushes the car key in, closing his door and putting on his seatbelt. When he turns back to the wheel, he spots a waving figure in his peripheral and turns to see Even at his side, telling him to roll the window down. 

 

Even leans down as soon as Isak's rolled the window all the way down. “I can pick them both up if you want. After school. We'll be safe and sound in my apartment waiting for you to get back home. I'll make sure Leila's entertained, so you don't have to worry about leaving work on time and stuff.”

 

Isak's lips stretch into a smile, and he feels like that small action would take a load of weight off his shoulders. “It's not too much trouble?”

 

“It's fine, Isak.”

 

“Okay. Thank you, then. Very much.”

 

“Thank _you_ for just now. Imagine if you hadn't offered and I'd gotten the call while walking, Erik would either have to go in late, miss school for the day, or I'd have to cancel.”

 

“It's nothing,” Isak brushes off, feeling his cheeks heat up as he distracts his eyes by looking into the mirror and making sure both kids aren't getting into any trouble.

 

“Okay, well,” he stands up straight and Isak nears his head to the window so he's able to see Even's face. He's so tall, that this is what he's got to do. “See you later, _baby_ ,” he says with a wink and a laugh before turning away and walking with his hands in his pockets.

 

Isak almost chokes on air when he hears Even and, thank God, he'd already turned around when Isak embarrassingly has to hit his chest to get back to breathing normally again. Erik asks in a small voice if he's okay from the back and Isak steadily nods his head. He's _okay_. Well, as okay as someone can be when _that_ happens.

 

\+ +

 

When the clock approaches five, all Isak can think about in his office is how Even has currently (probably) got Erik and Leila handing on either side, as they walk happily back home. It's a weird feeling, because they're sort of like a little artificial family. What with both of them being single, kids being together, one drops them off at school and the other picks them up. _And_ they live on the same building _and_ on the same floor. They might as well just knock down the wall in both their kitchens in order to join their flats together and make them one. (Isak isn't entirely opposed to that idea, either.)

 

He swipes out of the office with a smile on his face and a desperation to get back to the flat and knock on Even's door. He drives off smoothly, amazingly not beeping anyone on the road, and happily hums to the tune in the lift when he arrives at their flat.

 

Isak first heads towards his flat, to drop off his briefcase, before he swaps his shoes to his slippers and walks out like that across the hall to knock on Even's door after shutting his. 

 

Even, as always, has a smile on his face when he opens the door. “Hey, come on in,” he opens the door wider and walks straight to the kitchen. Isak is only a little bit disappointed over how there's no nicknames this time. “I'm just making some _fiskekaker_ and I've got some potatoes in the oven and some carrots being steamed.”

 

Isak watches Even flip over a _fiskekaker_ and leans on the kitchen door. “You _really_ are a wiz in the kitchen, I see.”

 

“I've still got yet to see your talents in this area, baby,” Isak catches his wink just before he looks down at his feet. 

 

He's a bit confused and also a bit happy, and he knows it's really only been around two weeks and _exactly_ one day since he's known Even was single and allowed himself to have a crush on him but, well. Isak's grown to be a pretty straightforward guy. After his childhood mistakes, he's definitely learned to just spit it out. Or give clearer hints. 

 

“Why'd you call me that?”

 

Even turns his head around to look at him as he places the baked potatoes on a serving dish. “You don't like it?”

 

“It's not that I don't like it. It's just—,” he shrugs halfheartedly, “You know.”

 

“I call you _baby_ because I like calling you baby. I think it sort of suits you. You're younger than me, right?” 

 

“Twenty-seven,” he says, still looking down at the floor. Until he spots another pair of slippers and he's forced to look up. He gives Even a weak smile.

 

“Two years younger, then. Baby,” and he says that just as his hand comes up and he pushes off a lonely strand of his hair off his face. Even's hand almost touches his cheek as it falls down and Isak is very much sure that his heart actually skips a beat.

 

Their moment is broken, however, when Leila shouts _daddy_ and wraps her arms around his legs. Even takes a step back, holding his hands up before turning towards the kitchen hob, and Isak tries very hard not to let his eyes linger on his legs. (He fails.)

 

Isak turns around quickly, catching Leila in his arms and swinging her up so she settles on his hip. “How's your day been, baby?”

 

And he hears a choked off chuckle from behind him as he steps away from the kitchen and settles on the sofa with her daughter, where Erik has brought out his colouring pencils and a few pieces of blank paper. 

 

\+ +

 

They build a routine after that. Just like as if they _were_ an actual couple, but they just happened to live in separate flats on the same floor.

 

Even drops off Erik in Isak's car and he drives both kids to school while Even does whatever he does in the mornings. Isak will then work until five and let Even pick Leila up with his own son and they'll meet at his flat, where Even's somehow made another delicious dinner even though Isak has repeatedly claimed how rude it was of him to ask Even to make dinner every weekday. 

 

On weekends, they always end up making playdates with each other's kids, and they'll take turns between Even and Isak's flats. On these days, when Isak's not working, he makes both lunch _and_ dinner — with Even's help, even though Isak always tries to push him out of his kitchen area — to try and compensate the week's dinners cooked by Even. Sometimes, Erik and Leila would take a short nap together — one on their bed and one on the dad's, depending on which flat — while Even and Isak will continue to exchange stories about work and their kids and embarrassing high school and university ones over a few bottles of beer.

 

Isak's gotten used to Even throwing the nickname _baby_ around, aimed at him, and his cheeks definitely still blush but they feel much less warmer now than they did at the beginning. Isak also notices that Even basically has no sense pf personal space, and he crowds and presses next to Isak every time Isak's showing him something on his phone. Isak's taking a bit longer to get used to the heat of Even pressing against him, only two layers of clothing in between. (It's even worse when they both are wearing t-shirts, because then there's actual skin to skin contact and Isak can actually feel himself getting goose bumps.) (Also, the first weekend they'd seen each other, Even had dragged his eyes up and down Isak's outfit in a way he'll never forget, and announced he'd never seen Isak so casual before and how he liked it very much.)

 

It was all going peachy perfect, except for that one week which Isak doesn’t like to remember, when Even had been locked up inside his flat and Sonja had had to take care of Erik for him – that was also the week in which Isak had felt like himself the least and had wandering back and forth in the hallway wondering whether to check up on Even or not. It was also pretty hard returning to the way they used to act before Even’s depressive episode after it happened, and Isak had been weary and worried most of the time, trying to take care of him and take care of Erik as well as he could even after Even had brushed him off many times and told him he was fine again. Isak deemed him fine whenever he returned to his usual self, the only that was always smiling and had stars in his eyes.

 

It took a while, but soon enough they were back to being playful and Even returned to not knowing what personal space was and Even flirted tremendously – or Isak likes to think he was – and Isak tried to flirt back as well as he could – his flirting skills _are_ pretty rusty after all, and sometimes, which are Isak’s favourite times, they throw a blanket over both their bodies while watching TV and the kids are snoring their hearts out on the carpeted floor. And they’re not exactly cuddling, because cuddling implies hands thrown over each other, but sometimes Isak will test the waters and lean the side of his head softly, lightly, on Even’s shoulder until Even will notice and laugh before pressing his shoulder closer to his head so he’ll be leaning on it. It’s pretty nice – very, very, _very_ nice – but they still keep their hands to each other, even if the rest of their bodies are so close Isak can almost feel the _thud, thud, thud_ of Even’s steady heartbeat through the heat.

 

\+ +

 

Of course, after three months of steadily getting closer together, after three months of practically living like a family of four, it all goes to shit.

 

Isak really isn’t the luckiest, is he?

 

\+ +

 

Isak is leaving Even’s flat with Leila on his hip on a Tuesday after they’ve had homemade pizza, when he first sees her. Truthfully, it’s been a long time since he saw her last, but it’s not like people can change that much unless they’re under the age of twenty, so he knows exactly who is waiting outside his door across the hallway.

 

He’s leaving Even’s flat, quietly giggling at the end of Even’s story about how one of the actors in his agency had extremely weird ways of how to fight a hangover, when his laugh stops short at the sight of a peroxide blonde haired girl waiting outside his door.

 

He feels Even’s hand slide up from the bottom of his back to his shoulder and squeeze lightly, and he feels Even leaning closer and his breath millimetres apart from his ear. He can hear him breathe and he knows exactly what he’s going to ask.

 

But all Isak can do is glare at the back of the woman’s head until she turns around at the sound of the door creaking open wider. She turns around and, well, she looks the same as she did more than two years ago. Although she looks like she’s gained more make-up skills, and her eyebrows are darker and her mascara a bit clumpier than before. She stares back at him, looking between him and Even and then he can see her eyes zero in on Even’s hand on his shoulder and he’s ready to shake him off, when Leila visibly wakes up from her almost-slumber and pushes off of Isak’s chest. She wiggles in his arms and makes grabby hands towards her before calling out, “ _Mummy_!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soz for how late i've updated this and stuff compared to how often i updated before! i'd also just like to give you guys a heads up on how late the next update will be, as it'll probably come in a week or so! hope you enjoyed this chappie xx
> 
> ps. also, would you enjoy like some of my photoshopping skills or like more images sort of stuff? so my editing stuff in order to look like their texts/instagram posts (they're tech savvy fathers okay) ?


	5. Chapter 5

Kora steps into his flat once Isak has opened the door for her. She's got Leila pulling her by one hand, rushing towards the armchair. From the hallway, he can see Leila climb onto Kora's lap and spit out a million excited words per second. So much for giving her a bath and putting her to bed. She looks so ecstatic, that Isak doubts she'll be falling asleep any time soon.

 

“Are you okay?” 

 

Isak jumps slightly at Even's touch. He didn't even realise he was still there; had thought he'd already retreated into his flat after Kora had almost killed him with the daggers she was sending through her eyes. He sinks a little under his hand, and he feels the want to lean backwards, where he knows Even's body is. Isak just really wants to be coddled at the moment. He knows that before Kora ever left, and they were both taking turns in looking after Leila, she had been more lenient towards her mother as Isak worked more often than Kora, and had a needier job. 

 

He nods in response and lets his doubts float away for a second as he turns his head, so he can brush his chin against Even's hand. “I'm fine.”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

Isak stills his motion and turns back to look at Kora telling Leila some story. Or anecdote, he guesses, by the way Leila is throwing her head back in laughter, cackling away. “I think I'm fine,” he says in a smaller voice, and he can feel his heart sink a little. 

 

He loves Leila with all his heart, probably more than he loves himself, and he wouldn't be able to let Kora take her back too easily. He's the one that's been taking care of her for two consecutive years, day in, day out. Does she really think she can just waltz back into Leila's life and take her away for half a week?

 

His sadness quickly turns into a growing anger, and Even must sense the tenseness on his shoulder, so he squeezes his hand and Isak visibly relaxes.

 

“You do the right thing, baby.” Even pats his shoulder twice and, totally unexpectedly, Even leans closer to the back of his shoulder and then Isak feels a press of his lips over his cotton shirt. In his mind, he already doesn't want to take it off _ever_ , and he doesn't want to wash it _ever_. Keep the invisible, and probably nonexistent, print of Even's kiss on his shirt.

 

When Isak tunes out of his reverie and he turns around to say _something_ to Even, he sees no one behind him and a shut door, and he very much hopes that was not some crazily realistic dream. But he can still feel the touch, the imprint, of Even's lips on his shirt and the lightness of it through it and onto his shoulder blade, and he smiles before he heads back into his flat and sees Kora again. Suddenly, his anger just flows back in and he slams the door shut, making her stop mid-sentence. Complete silence.

 

It's a little past eight, and Leila's supposed to be ready to be going to bed. She needs a shower and she needs to brush her teeth, and she needs to do this as fast as possible so Isak can talk — most likely, discuss heatedly — with Kora without Leila realising how bad things are between them.

 

“It's time for your bath, dove,” Isak says calmly, his eyes softening to look at his daughter as she wiggles in her mum's lap and steps off the armchair. She's always loved taking a bath, likes to play with her duckies and try to keep them all in a line on the water while she makes soft waves with her legs. “Will you go get your pyjamas and I'll prepare it for you?”

 

She nods fervently, a wide smile on her face, before she runs off into her room.

 

“Isak—.”

 

He stops her before she can say anything else with a hand in the air. “Not now. After she's asleep,” he says as briefly as possible. If he was forming real sentences, he thinks he might not be able to stop what comes flowing out of his mouth. “Stay here.” _In the living room_ , goes without say.

 

Heading to the bathroom, he turns on the tap and leans on his sink. He doesn’t know what Kora wants, and he doesn’t know what she’s doing here. And what if for some reason, she wants to take Leila away for two years? Leila’s been with him for two years, too. Maybe it would sound fair to her. But he can’t do that. Leila is his life, the number one most important thing in his life. He’d prefer to save her than to save himself. He’s lived with her for so long, day in, day out, that he doesn’t even think he could stomach the thought of Kora taking her away for half a week. It’s _that_ difficult. When you’ve built a routine, when you’ve built an inseparable bond with your daughter. With your own _blood_. How was Kora even able to do that? Even if he’d been young when they’d had her, he’s never thought about leaving her. He can’t understand how someone could just up and leave a _baby_. A _life_.

 

Isak doesn’t even realise he’s gripping onto the counter until he feels pain in his fingers. They’re even paler than normal from the force, and he takes a deep breath, shaking his hands to let the blood flow again, and he refuses to look at himself in the mirror. The sight probably wouldn’t be nice, anyway.

 

When Leila comes skipping in, her clothes off except her underwear, with her pyjamas in her hand. It’s a relief, honestly, to see her. Isak truly believes that, no matter how mad he’s at anyone or anything, no matter if he’s mad at Leila herself, she’ll always be able to somehow make his anger tinkle away. He quickly throws his arms around her and picks her up, settling her on his hip as she cackles loudly, her clothes almost falling out of her hold and into the filling bathtub if it wasn’t for Isak.

 

“What have I told you about running around without clothes?” He tickles the bottom of her chin as she tries to bite his finger.

 

Leila shakes her head, “But I was excited, daddy! I _loooove_ baths.”

 

“I know, dove,” he laughs, kissing her forehead before turning off the tap. He sets Leila down as she proceeds to take off her underwear before Isak helps her step into the tub. Leila, as fast as lightning, grabs hold of her bath toys box and turns it upside down so all the toys fall in with several splashes.

 

Isak hangs around beside her, kneeling by the tub to entertain her for a while before actually getting down to business and washing her hair. She excitedly plays with her duckies, quacking away while Isak massages the shampoo. Sometimes – all the time – she’ll stick her hand in her hair randomly and squeeze out a bit of foam, and pretend she’s washing the duckies’ imaginary hair. It’s especially cute when she does that, which is why Isak enjoys it whenever it’s time to wash her hair, because she’ll pretend she’s a hair dresser and talk nonsense. She’s got tens of Barbie dolls to do that with, but Leila’s always been an outdoorsy and creative kid, and bath time is really the only time she plays with toys.

 

When he’s done, and it’s time to wash her shampoo off and shower her, she dutifully says goodbye to the duckies, ducks them underneath the water to wash off the shampoo and places them back in their plastic box. Isak unplugs the tub as Leila stands up, while he grabs the shower handset and washes her hair. When finished, he reaches for her strawberries and cream shower gel and lathers it on her as she turns around slowly, moving her hands gracefully up and down like a ballerina. Isak still remembers how the first time she did that, she’d wanted to go on her tip toes, but she’d slipped and banged her head againsy the side of the tub. It was horrible and he swears he could feel the pain, as if Leila and he were connected somehow, but Leila had only cried a little. The next day, she had woken up proudly showing off the protruding bump at the back of her head, however she’d learned not to do it ever again, ergo why she’s so scared to go on her tip toes, and why Isak’s never signed her up for ballet classes like all her school mates.

 

Leila’s wrapped up in a cosy towel while Isak tidies up the bathtub a little and squeezes some toothpaste onto her toothbrush. He hands it over to Leila as she sticks her hand out from under the towel, and she proceeds to brush her teeth. Isak helps her out, and pushes her tiny stool beside the sink so she can stand up on it. While she’s doing that, he plugs the hairdryer and does what he’s got to do. Leila almost spits all over her hair when she bends her head down to spit without warning and he almost doesn’t gather her hair up behind. Thankfully, he does it just in time.

 

As Leila steps down her stool to put on her underwear and pyjamas, Isak follows her with the hairdryer, placing it on the counter when pausing to help Leila stick her head through the top of her pyjamas. When she’s finally ready for bed, he ties her hair into two ponytails – he’d usually attempt to braid them, but as Leila’s bedtime approaches, he remembers who’s waiting outside in his living room, and he wants to get rid of her as fast as possible to get rid of _Kora_ as fast as possible. Then, maybe, pop out to have a night chat with Even in the hallway, both with their front doors open in case one of their kids wake up.

 

“Tell your mother good night, okay? I want you in bed now. Daddy’ll come say good night when he finishes tidying up the bathroom, okay, baby?” He tugs both her ponytails and taps her bum, telling her to go away.

 

Leila runs off with a smile, and Isak can finally drop his. He rubs his temple with his thumb before putting the hairdryer back in the drawer and drying off the floor a little with the mat. Then, he takes three deep breaths and turns off the lights in his bathroom. He quickly switches his work trousers for some sweatpants and a jumper over his shirt, before walking across to Leila’s room. She’s already tucked in bed, her white bunny under her arm. Leila turns her head towards the door when she hears him and she smiles.

 

“You good?” he asks, walking towards her bed. He brushes off some baby hairs off her forehead and tugs the blanket further up her chest.

 

She nods slowly. “Good night, daddy.” When she finishes it off with a yawn, Isak smiles. She’ll be asleep soon, then.

 

“Good night, dove.” He leans down, presses a kiss on her forehead and then on her nose because it always makes her close her eyes with a smile.

 

He shuts the door carefully and stays there for a few seconds. Now, he doesn’t think he’s ready to argue with Kora. He doesn’t want to get angry and, even worse, he doesn’t want to get sad, but he knows he’ll end up feeling one of those emotions. Isak’s never really been great at confrontations, he’s always tried to avoid them, and he always says sorry as soon as something that wasn’t supposed to be said slips out of his mouth. He might be grumpy, and he might’ve come off as closed-up in his teenage years, but he always hated arguing. It makes something deep inside him weigh him down, and he can never really sleep until it’s been resolved completely.

 

He walks towards the living room and sits down on the edge of the sofa, perpendicular to the armchair.

 

“So,” Isak says, trying to settle on the sofa he’s had for more than three years, but finding it difficult to relax on when his ex is sitting _right there_. “Talk.”

 

“Isak, I’m so sorry,” she says quickly, the words fall out as if she’d been keeping them on her tongue for so long and they’re finally allowed to slip out. “You have to believe me when I say that I didn’t know the show would go on for so long.”

 

“Pfft,” he interrupts. He calls bullshit on that. He’s pretty sure actors sign some contract or whatever and know exactly what they’re getting themselves into. Know length and know location.

 

“Believe what you want to believe, but I never wanted to leave Leila for so long. You know she’s my child, too, and it pained me to not see her every day. But I needed a job, Isak. I was already drowning in bills I wasn’t able to pay off, and the show paid well. I’ve got another gig now, here in Oslo, so I’m not going to leave. I’m doing well, and I’ve got money, so I can support both Leila and I,” she stops for a moment, hesitantly. Isak stares into her eyes with hatred, and he hopes she can sense it. “Isak?”

 

“What do you want?” he asks finally. He digs his nails into the palm of his hand to remind him not to raise his voice, even if he wants to shout at her from the top of his lungs and maybe throw some pillows at the wall with as much force as he can. “You come back here out of the blue, you don’t even _try_ to call me or leave me a message or whatever to talk to Leila while you were away. One day you were here and the next you were gone. I didn’t even know what to tell her when she asked me where you were. Kora, I had to find out what you were up to from _Wenche_ when I bumped into her at the supermarket. You could have at least tried to call my number to check if it was the same which, by the way, _it is_. You could have at least tried to keep in contact with your own daughter, the one you claim to love so much but didn’t see her for two full years. _By your own choice_. I don’t even know why you’re back here in the first place, I truly thought you’d never even come back. So,” he squeezes deeper, and he’d be surprised if there wasn’t any blood when he opened his palm. “I ask you again, what do you want? From me? From us?”

 

“I just want in again, Isak. I want in again in her life. I’ve been gone for too long, and I know nothing I ever do will be able to repay all your efforts and all your work with her, but I just want to see her continue to grow. I promise I won’t leave again without telling you first.”

 

He closes his eyes, counts to ten. It’s so silent in his flat that he could hear a pin drop on the marble floor and hear the echo after it. He’s got to let Kora back into Leila’s life. For her own benefit. He doesn’t want her to grow with one parent, when the other one is right there, willing to take care of her, too. He’s not going to let Leila grow up like he did. “How many days?”

 

Kora blinks. “What?”

 

“How many days do you want her for? Per week? Because I don’t think I can follow through our arrangements before you left. You can’t take her away from me after so long.” He’s already dreading in his mind the days without Leila. He knows they’ll drag on forever and, although he’ll never admit it to anyone but himself, he knows he’ll shed a few tears.

 

“Of course, Isak. I’ll just take her for a day or two at first. Whatever you’re comfortable with. I’ll do whatever you want, as long as you can forgive me.”

 

“I think it’s too soon for that. I’m allowed to hold a grudge against you.”

 

“Okay.”

 

He takes another deep breath as he makes his decision. He’s about sixty percent sure it’s the right one. It will be good for Leila. For her to reconnect with her mother again. _Even though she practically abandoned her two years ago_. He squashes the thought out of his mind and, quietly, hesitantly, says, “You can come back tomorrow. Take her for the day, but I want her back here for the night. We can discuss further then. I can’t deal with this anymore.” He stretches out his hand and can actually see faint red curves on his palm. That’s going to be awful. He hates that he’ll think about this situation every time he opens his hand and sees them. He hopes they fade away quick.

 

“Of course,” Kora nods. “Anything you want. I’ll be here tomorrow.”

 

“She wakes up at eight even if it’s the weekend. You can come around after breakfast and I’ll get her ready. My number’s the same.” Isak’s already standing up, heading towards the front door to make her get out of his flat as fast as possible. Thankfully, she follows and they both stand in front of the door awkwardly.

 

“I’ll text you. Thank you, Isak. I know it’s probably very hard for you–.”

 

Isak opens the door, “Good night, Kora.”

 

She shuts up, knowing that’s probably the best they can leave things for tonight. She looks ashamed, and Isak is somehow proud of it. She should be, for coming back out of the blue, and well, thank _fuck_ for her that Isak is such a nice person, and that he only wants the best for his daughter. “Good night, Isak.”

 

He only stands outside his door and waits from there as she waits for the lift. When the doors ding open and she’s about to step inside, he calls out one last request from her. “Don’t you fucking leave her again, Kora. Or I swear on my life I’ll never forgive you.”

 

Isak watches her nod and step inside the lift. As soon as the doors close, he can’t walk across the hallway fast enough to knock on Even’s door. He feels a little pathetic for running over to him, but he _needs_ him.  Needs Even, even if it’s just as a friend, like he’s never needed anything before.

 

The door opens before Isak can even knock a third time, as if he’d been waiting for so long on the other side of the door, and he’s immediately pulled into Even’s chest. It smells lovely, like wood burning and like cinnamon sticks. It reminds Isak of the cabin his family used to take him to every year for Christmas, until his mother got too sick for the long trip. He almost cries into Even’s hoodie, but he restrains himself, tries to contain his tears. His arms had automatically wrapped around Even’s waist, and he’s gripping onto the back of his hoodie. Isak hopes, absentmindedly, that the little blood he’d inflicted on his palms don’t transfer onto the grey fabric. Even’s hands are soothingly running up and down his back, and he’s whispering _it’s okay, you’re okay_ over and over into his ear. Isak doesn’t even blush when Even presses his lips against the side of his head to continue murmuring the words, he just relishes in the touch because it’s all he’s really needed. He’s been able to love his daughter for so long, and he knows Leila loves him back, but he’s never known he’s needed another grown-up to love him like that.

 

But he knows it now, knows how it feels to be loved by someone else aside from his daughter, even if Even loves him as a friend. It's enough. He feels like he’s been so lonely this entire time – lonely in his love life, obviously, because he’s always got Leila by his side – and he can’t thank Even enough for hugging him like this. Like he’s _there_ for him. Always, maybe, hopefully. But he’ll take whatever he’s given, even if it’s Even as a friend and even if this friendship is temporary. He’ll take whatever.

 

They stay like that for a while, before Isak wiggles away without him wanting to. “Thanks,” he sniffles, pressing the inner corners of his eyes with his index fingers to stop any tears from falling.

 

Even smiles at him softly, and Isak can’t help but mirror it. “Beers and chill?”

 

Isak nods, moving to sit down, lean his back against the wall between their doors. “I’ll be waiting right here.”

 

“I’ll be back before you know it,” Even says.

 

And, true to his word, he’s back in less than fifteen seconds with a six pack and a story about the time Erik recreated the song _Hakuna Matata_ , word for word, and pretending to be all three characters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soooo sorry this chapter is a bit shorter than the others (the previous ones have been around 4,5-5k and this one's only around 3,5k) but i think it's rounded up pretty nicely at the end !!
> 
> also, i did my driving theory exam on thursday (and thankfully passed hehehe) which is why i updated so late because i was studying for that!
> 
> anyway hope you all liked this and i'll be adding some like screenshots of texts soon, hopefully !! you're all super super lovely for being so kind and reading this and leaving lovely comments xx
> 
> ps. haven't read through it a second time so sorry for any mistakes!! will go through them soon !


	6. Chapter 6

The Saturday Isak spends without Leila for the first time in forever is the most dreadful day of his life. 

 

Of course, he's had boring days in his teenage years, like when he'd be stuck at home doing absolutely nothing while his friends partied the day and night away. But he's never had a boring day in his life since Leila entered it. Not since he'd begun taking care of her every single day for more than two years. 

 

His flat feels completely empty, and it's only a little past noon but he's stood in the middle of his living room and just looked around at nothing about ten times now. He's tried working, making use of his child-free time, but he can't seem to concentrate and it's ironic because it's quiet now for the first time in forever. He's lazied around on the couch, throwing one leg up over the back of the sofa for comfort — there really is no need for etiquette when Leila isn't around to copy his rude habits — and watches re-runs of Modern Family and The Big Bang Theory, but he can't seem to keep his focus either.

 

When it comes to lunchtime, he feels even worse, can't even bring himself to cook and he orders a pizza which is just the saddest thing ever. A large size pizza just for himself. He can't even demolish the whole thing, and then he chastises himself for ordering the large size when he should know that there's no Leila to share it with. 

 

Is this what a sad, single, jobless parent feels like every day? Isak's got a job, but he doesn't work Saturdays so he's practically experiencing what a day is like in a jobless person's life. He feels a little sad and a little hopeless. Actually, scratch that, he feels very sad. Leila truly is someone akin to the light of his life. What brings joy and excitement to it, because he's beginning to realise that he's quite a boring person. How did anyone even deal with him about ten years ago? Isak should probably find a hobby. Maybe get a dog. Or join some sports club. He figures that if Kora's back for good now, she'll be taking Leila away for more and more days, and he's going to be spending more and more days like these. 

 

He tries to take a nap on the sofa, can't really be bothered to move to his bedroom for a kip, but he just finds himself turning around one way and the other, unable to find a comfortable sleeping position. He's never been one to take naps, anyway. 

 

He thinks that he may be able to do something useful, like go grocery shopping and fill up the fridge again because it's close to empty, but walking to his room to get changed feels like the most tedious task ever. He also thinks he's craving ice-cream and, wow, he's truly acting like a teenager who's just gotten his heart broken, eating rubbish food and craving ice-cream. What's going to be next for him, a sob movie? He hates those types, so that's probably going to be a no.

 

Isak's in the middle of debating whether he should actually go put on some clothes to walk downstairs and get some banana ice-cream, when he hears a knock on the door. He twists his head from the armrest on the sofa, and furrows his eyebrows. There's no-one he knows of that should be knocking on his door right now, he hasn't even let anyone up from the front door of the building. He's got a feeling it might be Even, and he's not sure on whether he wants to see him or not, because he's not feeling his best self and he doesn't really want to make Even think he's extremely boring without Leila. 

 

But, as he's standing up and walking towards the front door, he notices a slip of paper just underneath it. Isak picks it up, confused, and opens the door quickly to see if he can catch who's slipped it. He sticks his head out to the hallway quickly, first looking in front of him to Even's door, and then to the right to see if there's anyone waiting for the lift. However, there is no-one, so he slowly closes the door, peaking between the tiny space just before shutting it. Then, he leans on the door and unfolds the scrap of paper. 

 

A smile spreads on his face as soon as he sees what's inside.

 

 

Maybe, he's not lonely at all.

 

And, if he keeps it safe in his pocket throughout the day, and saves it in the top drawer on his nightstand right after putting Leila to sleep, no-one has to know.

 

\+ +

 

By the next weekend, Kora's picked Leila up from school twice. She's helped her with whatever homework she's had on the day, she takes her to the park once she's done, and Leila always comes back to Isak in time for dinner with Even and Erik, with a sticky mouth that Leila can only blame on Kora's tendency to reward their daughter with ice-cream after a successful afternoon of homework and number stickers. 

 

Isak's still weary of the situation, it's the _calm before the storm_ after all and not the other way around, and he still keeps his conversations with Kora to the minimum. Whenever she drops Leila off, all they talk about is the next time Leila's going to be with Kora and how she's been in school that day. 

 

On Saturday morning, Isak opens the door at ten o'clock to a grinning Even with Erik on his hip and a _Spar_ bag hanging off his arm.

 

“We've come to bake cookies,” he grins, Erik clapping to emphasise the point, probably.

 

Isak rubs his eye and scratches the back of his neck. He's still in his pyjamas and he's got his _glasses_ on, which is a bit embarrassing. “Er,” he looks down at the bag and then up at Even. He looks glorious bright and early in the day. “Sure, come on in.”

 

He follows the pair into the kitchen, as Leila squeals on the bar stool at the sight and jumps down. Erik's already wiggling in his dad's hold, and Even lets him go so he can go play with Leila. 

 

“Make sure to clean your hands before dirtying up your room!” Isak calls out as he sees them rush into the hallway. 

 

Even's already by his kitchen counter, taking out all the ingredients he's brought and placing them on the marble top tidily. 

 

“Are they going to be chocolate chip?” Isak asks, opening the fridge to see if he's got any of the remaining ingredients Even hasn't brought, like the eggs and the butter. “I don't have a mixer,” he remembers apologetically.

 

“No need,” Even says quickly, turning around to follow Isak's movements as he walks up beside him. “We can do it by hand,” he raises his eyebrows in a way that makes Isak rolls his eyes, and flexes his arm. “Pure muscle you've got here to help you.”

 

Isak shakes his head, playfully punching his arm and trying very hard not to think about how it actually hurt his knuckles a little. 

 

“I was thinking we could do chocolate chip,” Even shakes the bag of chocolate chunks, “And raisins for a healthier alternative.” He wiggles the box of raisins before grinning at Isak. “It will make a fun game after when we don't know which is which and are surprised with which one we chose.”

 

Isak groans just as Leila and Erik come bounding in, yelling and jumping about how they want to help. He holds Leila onto his front, hands on her shoulders to steady her down, “You can help make the balls and we'll let you lick the bowl?”

 

Even winces a little at the second part of the sentence and he leans in to Isak's side as their kids dance around in victory. “There's gonna be raw eggs and flour in the bowl,” he says quietly. His charm over Isak hasn't faded one bit, and he still feels a shiver run down his spine when Even leans this close to him, to talk into his ear. 

 

Isak pats his back, tries not to let his hand linger for too long. “I know. Today, though, we're cool dads.”

 

Even shakes his head and laughs in response, getting a small scale out of the bag. “If I've got an ill Erik tonight, I'm going to blame it on you.”

 

He reaches into one of the cupboards to pull out two large mixing bowls and two wooden spoons. “And I will gladly take the blame.”

 

Even makes a little huffing sound that Isak stores in the back of his mind, something to remember late at night, something to think about to make him fall asleep with a smile on his lips, and steps beside Even as they help each other in weighing the dry ingredients and tipping them into the bowl. Isak pours and tips in, while Even says _more_ or squeals _too much_ while looking carefully at the scales.

 

The kids come bounding back in when Even is stirring their second batch of dough with a strong arm. Isak feels almost thankful, as he's pretty sure he wasn't hiding very well the fact that he was staring at Even's biceps the whole time. 

 

Isak sets the two bowls on the counter, and then they both pick up their kid and place them beside one bowl each. There is definitely no such thing as fate and mirroring and they definitely did not pick up their kid and set them on the counter at the same time. Isak's eye twitches a little and he scratches the back of his neck.

 

“Chocolate chips?” Even asks, holding the package he's teared open and pouring the whole bag into the bowl Leila's taking care of. She obviously was the first one to stick up her hand at the word chocolate. “And raisins for my little boy,” he says softer, tipping over half of the box of raisins inside Erik's mixture as his son grins at him before taking hold of the spoon and mixing it as best as he's able to.

 

“Leila!” Isak yelps when she almost tips her bowl over. His hands quickly reach up to help her hold it and she smiles sheepishly. “Careful, dove.”

 

“Sorry, daddy,” she says quietly, just as Even steps closer to Isak and realises he should probably help Erik hold his bowl, too. “I'm just _so_ excited! Chocolate chips _and_ raisins? Wow!”

 

Isak and Even laugh as Erik repeats the _wow_ shortly after, a bit louder than Leila which is unusual and alarming. His daughter probably is rubbing off on Erik. He doesn't really feel too sorry about it. Even doesn't seem like he cares either, by the way they keep hanhing out with each other. Isak leans down a little and presses a kiss against his daughter's forehead, “Anything for you, baby.” He turns to look at Even after, just in time to see him raise his eyebrows and see the left side of his lips tip up.

 

“ _Baby_ , yeah?” Even says with a twinkle in his eye.

 

Isak smoothly kicks the side of his leg.

 

\+ +

 

While the two batches of cookies are baking — amongst the chocolate chip ones there is one Leila named Sid the Snake; amongst the raisin ones there is one Erik shaped like a heart — the kids are drawing on the coffee table while watching cartoons, and Isak and Even are drinking coffee on the bar stools when Even clears his throat and Isak moves his eyes from where they'd been set on Leila's poking head towards his handsome neighbour. His extremely handsome — and _fit_ — neighbour who is once again facing the sunlight, therefore once again having blue eyes that shine like an angel's halo, but around his pupil. Isak shakes his head at the mental comparison and thinks his comparisons may have turned too weird.

 

“I know it's not my place, and you can tell me I'm stepping too far or you can tell me to,” he leans closer and says in a quieter voice _fuck off_ before leaning back again and continuing to speak in a normal-ish volume, “But I think you should sort things out with Kora.”

 

Isak furrows his eyebrows and stares at Even for a while. Mainly because he's confused as to why he's bringing this up, but also because he can't believe Even looks so sincere and fantastic when he's being apologetic. He opens his mouth to ask _why_ exactly he's offering some help when Isak didn't tell him much during the night he's named _Beer & Chill_ in his head, but Even butts in before he can even get a word out.

 

“I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm definitely overstepping.” He shakes his head furiously and Isak's hand itches to touch Even's to tell him it's okay. Isak actually thought it would bother him more, maybe even anger him a little just by the mention of Kora, but he feels impressively calm.

 

“Hey, no, you're not overstepping.” At Even's raise of eyebrows, Isak smiles a little, “Okay, maybe you are. But, it's fine. I— er— I want you to overstep?” He can feels his cheeks heat up a little at the intensity of Even's stare. “Just, why do you think it? Are you bothered by it?”

 

“It's not that— or, well, maybe in some sense it is. Like, in the sense where I like people I like to be happy,” Isak's heart jumps a little, “I just think it would be great. Not for only Leila, but for you and for her, as well. One, Leila will be able to enjoy spending time with both her parents, and you guys will equally have freed up afternoons or full days to do whatever you please. Two, Kora will be happier because she'll feel like you've forgiven her and a weight will be lifted off her shoulders. And I feel like that would encourage her to be a better mother, because she feels like she owes it to you for all your hard work. _And_ , last but not least, _you_ will be happier,” Even's obviously the brave one between the two of them, as he slides his right hand closer to Isak's left and lightly brushes his thumb against his pinky. “Because you will feel a weight off your shoulders, too, and like one piece of your life is fixed again. I've been able to see how great of a parent you are during these past two months that I've known you, and if you took care of Leila during the ages she probably needed the most teaching, you've done a fantastic job. And it's time for you to share that responsibility once again, so you'll never feel like it's too much work and so she can grow up with two parents, too.”

 

Isak lets out a strange mix of a laugh and a shaky breath, and he looks up at Even. He feels like, in another universe maybe, where _he_ is the brave one, he'd lean over across the bar counter and kiss him all over. Kiss him until they're both out of breath. Instead, he links his pinky with Even's thumb. “Thank you,” he says quietly just as Even grins and Isak can't help but mirror it. “What made _you_ so wise anyway?”

 

Even shrugs happily, “Things with Sonja were rocky at the beginning, too, you know. They still sort of are, but only because we can't help but get into fights whenever I crash after, you know, an episode. But we try our best to keep it together for Erik so he can have some sort of resemblance to a normal childhood, like having two normal parents that love him equally. It was really rocky at the beginning, and I felt like I was always in a bad mood, even when I wasn't ill. But then I gave up, I felt tired of arguing with her all the time whenever Erik was asleep, and I just sat her down one day and we talked everything out.”

 

“And the next day you were happy again?”

 

“Well, it wasn't that quick, obviously. But my mood _did_ steadily improve. So I can only link it to that,” Even finishes.

 

Isak shakes his head and tuts at him, “No scientific research behind that theory, I'm not sure on whether I should let your hypothesis sway me into making a very important decision in my life.”

 

Even laughs, throwing his head back in a magical way, before he props his elbow on the bar top and leans his chin on his hand. “I just want what's best for you,” his smile turns mischievous, “ _Baby_.”

 

Isak pushes his hand away and slides off the bar stool just as the timer beeps. At the sound, Leila and Erik drop their colouring pencils and rush towards the kitchen. Isak remembers to thank Even once again for everything, his words, his idea to bake cookies and, secretly, thanking him for being the greatest person alive — always, _always_ with the exception of Leila.

 

And, if while they're all eating cookies on the sofa and leaving crumbs Isak is going to hate cleaning up, he slips into his bedroom to send Kora a message, well. He's got no-one else to thank but Even.

 

 

\+ +

 

And Isak is back to his No Leila slump.

 

He's actually managed to do a bit of research for work, still in his work mode, but he's read so many papers and theories already, that he's pretty sure his eyes are hurting. As in, he can actually feel them in pain. 

 

Isak rubs his eyes, pushing his glasses up and decides it's time to fill up his fridge. Or maybe just go get some ice-cream, and he'll go grocery shopping tomorrow. _Yes, that's probably the right way to go,_ he thinks as his stomach jumps at the idea of _krokan_ ice-cream. 

 

He hastily gets his keys, twirls them around his finger whilst putting his shoes back on and opens the door while making sure he's got his wallet in his trousers. At the same time, the door in front opens and Isak blinks before smiling at Even brightly as he does the exact same thing.

 

“Hey,” Isak smiles, closing the door behind him.

 

“No Leila?” Even asks as they meet in the middle of the hallway, his hands slipping inside the pockets of his jeans.

 

Isak shakes his head, as Even's smile brightens. He's probably smug because he knows Isak has taken his advice and talked to Kora. “Erik?”

 

“Coincidentally, away with his mother, too,” Even says and Isak looks at him carefully. He's pretty sure that Even told him Sonja took care of Erik whenever Even was having an episode, and it doesn't really look it. He can probably tell the wheels running inside Isak's head, and he reaches out with both hands, placing them on Isak's shoulders and squeezing. “I'm okay. She's just got her parents over for the weekend, and they wanted to be with their grandson.”

 

“Oh,” Isak breathes out a laugh before noticing that Even looks extremely exceptional tonight. Which, how had he not noticed before? “You going out?” he asks, feeling a little embarrassed about the fact that Even’s fun and probably has many more friends aside from Isak who he sees very often, and he’s going out on a Friday night to buy ice-cream. Great. Fantastic.

 

Even nods, “Mhm.” He nods his head towards the lift and they walk side by side. “Going out for a beer with friends. You too?”

 

Isak almost chokes on a forced and definitely-not-embarrassed laugh, and he coughs to cover it up. “Was just going to get some stuff from the 7-Eleven around the corner.”

 

“Nothing going on tonight, then?” They’re standing in front of the lift, now, and Isak doesn’t know why Even hasn’t pressed the button yet.

 

“Nope,” Isak shakes his head. “Quiet night in, I guess.”

 

“Hey, do you want to join us? I’m sure my friends won’t mind; the more the merrier and all, right?”

 

Isak smiles sheepishly at him, his eyes glancing up to Even’s inviting face and the button for the lift. “You’re sure?”

 

“Of course!” Even throws an arm over his shoulders and brings him to his side, “Do you need anything from your flat? Or change clothes? I’ll wait here for you.”

 

“Er,” he’s a bit overwhelmed with being so, so close to Even. _So_ close he has to force himself not to turn his head around and properly inhale his aftershave. “Just, do something to my hair.” He’s pretty sure his own aftershave from this morning has faded away and he smells a bit like an old, dusty library from being in the university for too long. He’s got to spray some more so he doesn’t scare Even away.

 

“Sure, go ahead. I’ll be right here,” he takes out his phone from his pocket and turns it between his fingers as he watches Isak slip inside his flat. “Keep the glasses on,” he hears Even call out.

 

When he’s out of sight, he takes a very deep breath and all but half-jogs his way to his bathroom to fix up his face. He splashes some cold water quickly, seeing the little shade of rosy cheeks fade away, before spraying some of his cologne. He splashes a bit of water on his hair, too, tries to tame some unwanted flyaways with his fingers, and gives himself one last look in the mirror. He turns, to check his outfit is okay, and he’s almost sure his bum looks better in jeans, but he can’t really be bothered to change from his suit trousers. Also, Even might think he’s actually changed and put in more effort to impress or something, and he isn’t one hundred percent sure if he wants that yet.

 

“Ready,” he announces, shutting the door behind him and jogging up to Even, who’s holding the lift door open by standing in front of the sensor. He slips inside, and they both wait for the lift to reach the ground floor.

 

“Excited?” Even asks, probably sensing how giddy Isak is. He must not be hiding it too well.

 

“It’s the first time I’ve gone out since I got Leila all to myself,” Isak admits. _I’m also spending one whole night with you_ , Isak thinks but doesn’t say out loud. Embarrassingly, he hopes Even’s friends decide to leave early and leave the both of them alone for a while, too.

 

“That is a _really_ long time,” Even nods and, before Isak knows it, his hand is reaching up to tuck a stray piece of hair away from Isak’s face.

 

He’s pretty sure his heart skips a beat, and he’s also sure this is where the two characters kiss in a movie, in a lift and all passionately against a wall, finally giving in to the tension between them, but the doors ding open and Isak jumps back in surprise. He steps out first, his feet walking faster than they normally would. When he realises, he stops and turns around, waits for Even to catch up and feels awful. It definitely wasn’t the right message to give off to him, but he hasn’t had a crush on someone in so long. The last time he _liked_ someone was Kora, and that was only someone he _thought_ he liked, when his thoughts were still confused and he was still trying to figure out why he sometimes felt a little hot under the collar whenever he saw a fit guy.

 

“Where are we going?” Isak asks when they’re finally walking side by side. He slips his hands into his pockets to keep them from reaching out to Even, trying to tell him with touch how he does actually like him, and he wouldn’t mind at all if he kissed him.

 

“You know the bar down the road? I’m pretty sure it has one of those Irish shamrocks on its doors, but the owner is actually just Norwegian. The bar’s got the nicest beer, though.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Better than anything you’ve ever had, I’m sure,” Even nods confidently, his lips pursed just the tiniest bit.

 

Isak tilts his head, “What if I’ve been to Germany or Ireland? And already have had like actual native beer from those countries?”

 

“Well,” Even turns to look at him, “Still would be the best.”

 

“And why is that?”

 

Even bumps his shoulder against Isak’s. “Because you’d be having it with me.”

 

\+ +

 

Even’s friends are called Mathias and William. They’re both really good-looking, and Isak is a little intimidated surrounded by so much beauty. He thinks that maybe, because Even’s so good-looking himself, he just attracts other hot people to become his friends. Isak’s not sure what that means about himself, but he definitely doesn’t feel like he’s on their level of handsomeness. Still, Even is the only one that makes his heart beat faster when he leans close to say something into his ear over the rowdy nearby tables.

 

The beer is magnificent, and Isak can already sense his head sway, hasn’t downed a mug of beer so fast in so long, hasn’t enjoyed the taste of something this much. He’s already on his fourth glass, enjoying his night out, while the rest are still on their second.

 

“Slow down there, baby,” Even says, and his hand makes his way to Isak’s thigh under the table as he taps it twice. Isak’s cheeks heat up even more, and he’s not only just buzzing from the alcohol but from Even’s touch, too. The alcohol has given him some courage, too, and when he feels Even removing his hand, Isak quickly covers it with his own and keeps it on his thigh. If Isak probably wasn’t too busy, listening in to Mathias retelling how one of his co-workers almost got fired today for fooling around with the boss’ daughter, he’d be able to see the grin that spreads through Even’s face. Instead, he just feels a squeeze on his thigh, as he moves his chair a bit closer to Even’s. He thinks he’s being inconspicuous, but by the way William turns to look at him and smirks, he must’ve heard the scrape of the creaky wooden chair.

 

The night flies by fast, and he’s pretty sure he feels Even’s eyes on him more often than not, has caught him more times than he can believe, and he feels giddy with Even’s attention. It’s like everything is finally falling together, and he thinks he might have a chance that the feelings are mutual and he isn’t alone on this. That it’s not a one-sided sort of thing. By the end of it, when they’ve all stopped ordering beer and are fighting for the last crumbs of crisps in the complimentary snack basket, Isak and Even are pressed so close he’s surprised he hasn’t fainted yet. He’s also surprised by how he’s been able to restrain himself, and how he isn’t on Even’s lap right now. He’s also one hundred percent convinced he is drunk. Tipsy, maybe. Isak still has some sense in direction, and even though his thoughts are a bit cloudy he’s got one thought that stands out clear as the water he should drink to try and wash the alcohol off.

 

When they part ways with Mathias and William at the door, he waves them both off with a promise of going out again on another night, before he turns to grin at Even. His handsome neighbour mirror his grin, his eyebrows raised. Isak mimics him and raises his eyebrows as high up as he can, and Even laughs before throwing an arm around his shoulder, slowly sliding downwards, down the spine of his back – where Isak is pretty sure his shirt is a bit wet from the sweat – and settling onto his lower back. They walk towards their flat like that, as Isak talks and talks and talks about everything and nothing. He’s going on about Hermione Granger of all things, and how she was supposed to be in Ravenclaw instead of Gryffindor when they walk inside their flat and Even claps his hand against his mouth with that smile that pushes his cheeks up and makes his eyes turns into half little moons.

 

“I’ve never heard you talk so much,” he says, pressing the button for the lift as Isak fixes his glasses after Even’s removed his hand.

 

Isak is about to say _excuse me, but I was in a very important train of thought_ when they step into the lift but when Even turns around to look at him and his face has slipped from extremely happy to extremely serious, it makes Isak’s heart sink.

 

“What’s hap–”

 

Even steps closer and the words fall from his mouth. His eyes slip quickly to Even’s plump lips before he looks back up at his eyes again, wetting his lips with his tongue unconsciously. He sees Even track the movement and his heart speeds up. Isak thinks it might beat out of his own body, might burst out of his chest and land on Even, as if it were saying _take me, take me, I’m already yours_. Isak has to press a hand against his chest, just in case that actually happens. A talking heart, how funny.

 

“Are you drunk?” Even asks quietly, the hum of the lift moving up to their floor bouncing off the walls in his head.

 

Isak’s answer comes out a bit delayed as he thinks about the question. “A little,” he squeaks, but he furiously rushes to continue his statement when Even steps back a little, and Isak’s hand flies up to grip onto the middle of his t-shirt. “However, not drunk enough to make you feel like you’re taking advantage of me, if you were to want to kiss me.” Even’s eyes widen a little, and okay, he’s totally misread this and he’s totally fucked up. He lets go of Even’s t-shirt and pats it in case he’s wrinkled it up. “Or maybe I’ve read you all wrong and you don’t really want to kiss–”

 

And. Okay. Isak’s heart definitely is about to beat out of his chest now that Even’s hands are on his cheeks and his lips are against his, smoothly and slowly coaxing them open. Isak grips the sides of Even’s shirt, so he can pull him closer, so they can _be_ closer. Isak pulls back shortly after but stays at a distance where their noses are brushing together to take a breather.

 

Even’s lips turn into a smile. “I can smell the beer in your breath.”

 

Before Isak can think about what he’s saying, he blurts out, “I can smell you even when you’re away.”

 

His smile turns into a full-on grin and he presses his lips against Isak’s once more, and then another two times. “Been wanting to do that for so long.”

 

“Really?” he whispers into the space they’re sharing, just as the doors ding open.

 

Even snogs the breath out of him one more time, slips in his tongue for the shortest second, as if hinting what the night holds. He pulls him out by his hand, Isak fitting his fingers between his and lets himself be pulled out of the lift. “Really, _baby_.”

 

He almost trips on air as he rushes to press himself close to Even again, didn’t think that a single word could turn him on so much. It’s also even more effective now that he _knows_ he can have him. Or, _maybe_ could, anyway. He’s not sure what this means but he’s going to enjoy it. Isak licks his way into Even’s mouth as their teeth knock in the process, giggling about how he’s probably looking very desperate. He’s a bit tipsy and he doesn’t really care what he looks like as long as he can be pressed along Even’s chest forever, have Even’s hands on his ass, have his tongue run through every corner of his mouth.

 

“Babe, baby,” Even laughs, pulling away and leaving Isak craning his neck to reach his lips again. “I’ve got to open the door somehow.” He turns around to unlock his door as Isak whines and leans on Even’s strong back, bravely running his hands underneath his t-shirt and across clammy skin. “Jesus Christ, Isak.”

 

He hums against his back, letting his fingers brush against the fine dusting of hair he can feel that disappears into Even’s boxers.

 

Once Even’s finally managed to unlock his door, he turns around so fast Isak would have fallen head first onto the ground if it wasn’t for Even holding onto him and steadying him. He’s resumed snogging the life out of Isak, and he lets out a whiny moan escape as Even’s hands put some more pressure on his bum and presses their lower halves closer.

 

Isak is blindingly following Even around his flat as they keep kissing and nibbling on each other’s lips. He hears the door slam closed as he runs his hands through Even’s hair and brings him closer. Before he knows it, they’re falling somewhere, and Isak has to blink out of his haze in order to help his eyes accommodate to how dark it is. Even hasn’t bothered to turn on any of the lights, but there’s one single night lamp in the corner of the living room that’s always on and is illuminating the room just enough. Even’s sitting on the sofa, with a lapful of Isak, staring up at him as if he’d hung up the stars. Isak feels shy at that – he’s pretty sure Even’s the one who should be looked at with that much intensity, so he just leans his head back down and kissed him right on the lips and is amazed his glasses haven’t slipped off at some point or felt uncomfortable as they kiss.

 

He slips his hands underneath Even’s t-shirt again, pushes it up to encourage him to take it off so Isak can kiss along the skin he’s been dreaming about since what feels like forever. He sits back to stare at the expanse of Even’s chest and torso unabashedly.

 

“Wow,” he sighs out, letting his fingers trail along his collarbone, down the middle of his chest and down to his belly button, his eyes trailing down to where the waistband of his boxers peek out of his jeans. His skin looks golden, even in the near-black.

 

Even laughs breathily before sliding his hands from where they’d been on Isak’s behind to the front of his shirt, fingers cleverly and easily unbuttoning it before he slides his hands underneath his shirt and across skin, pushing it off. Isak basks in the feeling of Even’s hands trailing along his shoulders as he removes his arms from the sleeves and lets his shirt fall somewhere behind him.

 

“Wow,” Even repeats with the same wonder Isak had just seconds before, and they both fall into each other soon after, hands running against bare skin, touching everywhere as if they’ve craved it for so long, like a drug-addict craves cocaine and can’t get enough.

 

Isak trails his lips along Even’s jaw, his mind already focused on what he’s planning on doing tonight. He moves down, kisses down his bare chest as he feels it move underneath his lips, and down his stomach, as he slips down onto the floor, running his hands along the inside of Even’s thighs as he noses along the light trail of hair leading to his boxers.

 

When he moves to unbutton Even’s jeans and drag down the zipper, sitting back on his haunches, he can’t move his eyes away from Even’s, who is staring down at him with both wonder and lust, his hand scratching the back of Isak’s neck lightly. He lifts his hips up, to help Isak in the pulling down of his jeans. Isak lets them drop to his feet, can’t wait long enough to wait for Even to take off his shoes and his socks and then his jeans. Before Even can suggest that, he leans closer and mouths at his cock over his boxers, a small patch already wet from lust.

 

“Jesus Christ,” Even groans from above, and Isak’s head absentmindedly drifts to thank himself for his decision not to change into jeans. Kneeling in them would have been much more uncomfortable. Isak glances up, watching Even flutter his eyes shut and bite down on his lip, as if he was telling himself to keep it together.

 

He dips his thin, nimble fingers under the waistband of his boxers and hears Even’s breath hitch in the silence. At Even’s little nod of approval, Isak drags down his boxers just enough to let his cock out and sets the band under his balls.

 

“You’re actually going to kill me,” Even breathes, hands brushing along Isak’s hair as he sucks at the head, one hand holding onto the base before pressing a gentle kiss against the leaking tip.

 

Isak pulls back, tries to remember the rare nights in which he used to go out to flirt his way into a man’s pants, tries to remember all the tricks. He rubs the wet tip across his lips, before his tongue darts out and he wraps his mouth around Even, sinking down until he can barely breathe and the tip brushes the back of his throat.

 

“ _Baby_ ,” Even moans, hand gripping onto Isak’s hair and pushing him further down lightly, hears him gag as Isak pumps his hand up and down what he can’t fit into his mouth. His hips stutter forwards, and Isak slides his mouth off to take a deep breath. He tries to cover his cough, but is unable to hide it, and Even’s eyes quickly turn worried. “I’m so sorry, are you okay?” he asks, hand rubbing against his shoulders and the back of his neck as he bends over to press a kiss on Isak’s nose and then salty lips.

 

He nods, still in a haze blurred with lust, before he pushes Even back again onto the sofa, wants to pleasure him and give back. Even still looks worried, but his eyes fall shut the second Isak’s mouth is around his cock again, as he sucks lightly and bobs his head up and down. Even places a hand on his back as best as he can, digs his fingers into his spine like he’s trying to anchor himself and pull him closer, while the other is cradling Isak’s hollowed cheek, pressing his thumb against the hollow to feel himself slide inside his mouth. He groans loudly at the feeling, and Isak almost comes in his pants at the sound.

 

Isak slips a hand onto himself as he massages at his own trapped cock to relieve himself while continuing to suck on Even, lapping his tongue around the head before sinking back down, dragging out the nicest moans out of his lips.

 

“I’m going to come,” Even breathes out, and Isak feels lightheaded with lust, the words encouraging him to suck harder, to rub himself faster just so they can come in time. They’ve synced in multiple things, why not this, too?

 

With a final stutter of his hips, Even comes with a breathy groan, throwing his head back onto the top of the sofa as he spills into Isak’s mouth. Just the sound of it and the feeling of Even’s come on his tongue makes him come, too. Dirtily, in his pants, like a fifteen-year-old boy. He let his head fall onto Even’s thigh to rest on it, pressing a gentle kiss to it before shutting his eyes and just basking in the way Even’s hand is soothingly brushing his hair and trying to ignore the stickiness in his pants. He’s got a bit of drool on the side of his lips, some drooling down to his chin, too.

 

“That was amazing,” Even says quietly, “Thank you.”

 

Isak laughs, eyes blinking open to stare at him, “I think only you would thank a person for sucking you off.”

 

“Maybe,” Even shrugs. They let a blanket of silence fall upon them before he speaks again. “Did you–?”

 

He nods against his thigh in response. “Little sticky.”

 

“Do you want a pair of mine to change into?”

 

“You know I live just across the hall, right?”

 

“Yes, but I’m not sure if I can let you out of my sight.”

 

They stay like that for a while, letting their hearts slow down to a normal rate before cleaning themselves up with a wet flannel and changing into something more comfortable. Isak slips one of Even’s hoodies over himself, drapes his own clothes over Even’s nightstand and kisses him when he offers to wash his boxers for him. They pad towards his balcony after they’ve both changed, with cold glasses of water in their hands, and sit on the floor to look up at the starry night.

 

“I’m surprised my glasses weren’t a burden during the whole thing,” Isak says quietly into the night, head leaning on Even’s shoulder as they tangle their feet together.

 

Even’s shoulder shakes with laughter, “Was pretty hot, actually.”

 

They sit quietly, dragging feet along each other’s calves as they finish their glasses of water, kissing in between sips just because they can and they want to. When Isak is all but letting his eyes drift shut on Even’s shoulder and he notices, Even helps him up and walks them to his bedroom.

 

“Come on, bed time for us.”

 

Isak nods sleepily in response as they unhygienically forgo brushing their teeth in favour of falling into bed together as soon as possible. They tangle their legs underneath the blanket, and Isak slowly removes the hoodie with difficulty while laying down, before he shuffles closer to Even and presses his nose against the side of his chest. He feels Even’s fingers trail up and down his back, just as Isak leans up to press one last good night kiss on his lips, before settling down into his side again and shutting his eyes.

 

He feels Even turn off the lamp behind his closed eyelids, and hears a quiet whisper of _good night, baby_ before the night settles into peaceful quietness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 0 to 100!!!!!!!! hope this compensates how short the previous chapter was, and i hope you like it and you can now come hit me up at miucrewf.tumblr.com, like i've made a tumblr just so you guys can reach me. come ask me some qs you guys have or send me little blurb requests or whatever really! i love writing for you guys and v v thankful for all of you xxx


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 8K OF FLUFF, FLUFF, FLUFF AND MORE FLUFF !!! good luck

“I can feel you staring at me,” is the very first thing Isak croaks out in his morning voice, twisting towards the other side of the bed. Even's arm hooks around his waist and pulls him closer to his chest. He lets himself be dragged easily, not objecting to the fact that they're snuggled together in the best way possible. Even lets out a soft breath right behind Isak's ear and he shivers. “Are you still staring at me?”

 

He presses a kiss against the spot below his ear and spreads his hand against Isak's stomach. “Obviously, I am.”

 

Isak keeps his eyes closed, but brings his hand down to tangle with Even's. “Obviously?”

 

“How can I _not_ stare at you?” Even says, and honestly, even if Isak's courage has floated away with the alcohol in his system, he still has a little bit. However, he'll always be pretty impressed by how direct Even actually is. Isak thinks that, even if they were together forever — which might not actually happen, he definitely isn't jinxing anything — he'd always be surprised by Even's directness. He wishes he could get some of that, would've made his life so much easier. Could have probably woken up like this much, much earlier. “I've got to take advantage of the fact that you look so pretty bright and early in the morning, still half asleep.”

 

Isak grumbles beneath his breath and turns around again to face Even. He doesn't think he'll be able to go to sleep again anytime soon. He might as well just wake up right now. Isak blinks his eyes open and pouts, furrowing his eyebrows, “I am definitely not pretty. You can say I'm handsome, though.”

 

Even laughs, a bit too loud for how quiet it is in the room, and pulls him in closer, pressing a kiss against Isak's lips before he feels teeth against them and knows Even's just smiling onto his mouth. “A handsome man, then. Very, very, _very_ handsome.”

 

Playfully, he bites Even's jaw before snuggling into his chest. “It's nice waking up next to you,” he mumbles, sneaking a hand around his body and lightly running it up and down Even's spine.

 

Even hums, “Did you sleep well?”

 

“Swell, you?” he asks, shutting his eyes again and just trying to remember how this feels. Trying to remember every single part of them that is touching, the feeling of it, and keeping it in the back of his mind for the future, for whenever he's got to wake up alone again. 

 

He feels Even run a hand up his hair and push away his fringe, before he presses a kiss against his forehead and returns his hand to Isak's waist. “Amazingly.”

 

They stay like that for a while, quietly, with the sun shining brightly through Even's window, hitting right on Isak's side of the bed, which is why they're currently occupying most of Even's side. 

 

“Can we stay like this for a while?” Isak asks quietly, brushing his nose against Even's throat.

 

“We can stay like this for however long you want.”

 

\+ +

 

They end up having brunch because they sleep in until noon, and Even spreads out on the coffee table a wide assortment of jams and fruits and other stuff like cheese and cucumber and salami to put on their wholewheat crisp-bread. Isak gets ready a pot of coffee before settling on the sofa with two mugs and watching Even get their food ready on the table as he tucks his feet underneath his bum and spreads a blanket on his lap. 

 

When he's done, Even settles beside him, pressing a sloppy kiss on his lips before spreading the blanket on both their laps. He reaches for a crisp-bread, spreads butter then blueberry jam on top and passes it to Isak on a plate, before he prepares one for himself with cucumber and cheese. 

 

“What do you want to do today?” Isak asks after swallowing his bite, sitting with his legs crossed, wiggling the toes nearest to Even's thigh. “I actually think I've got to go to the supermarket. My fridge is almost empty.”

 

Even nods, smiling through his bulging cheeks. “After this,” he waves a hand at the spread on the table, “My fridge is pretty empty, too.”

 

“We can go when we're finished then,” Isak says, taking another bite before pressing closer to Even, who grins at him wide and icky when he notices, a bit of his chewed up cucumber and cheese between his teeth. Isak makes a face of disgust, sets his plate down on his lap and covers his mouth with his hand, “That is disgusting.”

 

Isak removes his hand and goes back to his own crisp-bread when he feels Even swallow under his hand. “You literally swallowed my _cum_ last night.”

 

“Ugh,” Isak groans, but still feels a blush rise on his cheeks. 

 

When Even notices, he laughs and puts the rest of his crisp-bread in his mouth at once, throwing his arm around Isak's shoulders as he keeps his eyes remotely on his lap, where half of his crisp-bread still lays on the plate. Even presses a kiss against his cheek, “I liked it very much when you did that, and I promise I'll swallow yours soon.”

 

Isak can feel his cheeks getting redder, without the light buzz of alcohol, all this sex talk always makes him a little embarrassed. He's also getting a little turned on, with the way Even's other hand is rubbing circles over his knee before slowly inching up his inner thigh. He jumps when he feels the top of his fingers run across his balls, the thin layer of his boxers not helping much. “Let's eat this all first before moving onto anything else.”

 

Even laughs, kisses his temple again and leans over to make himself another crisp-bread, this time with some smoked salmon. “Of course, _baby_ , of course,” he turns to wink at Isak before taking a bite. “It's also Farmer's market down _Karl Johans_ tomorrow, too. Don't get all the fresh stuff, we can go get it there tomorrow.”

 

Isak furrows his brows around a bite, “Why? Why not just get it all at the supermarket? Much more convenient.”

 

“Do you not know about the _dirty dozen_?” Even asks with wide eyes. “Isak, some fruits and vegetables you _have_ to buy organically. If you buy them from the store, where they might have pesticide spray thing all over them, and you eat them too often, you can get _poisoned_. You could _die_. From something as sweet as a peach.”

 

Isak rolls his eyes and looks at Even with the most serious face he can muster. “Really? I can _die_ from eating too many non-organic peaches?”

 

“Okay, maybe not die,” Even sighs, “But you could get a very serious disease or illness. I'm telling you, baby, I'm going to change your life in more ways than one.”

 

“Uh-huh,” Isak says, eyeing him over his last bite. 

 

Even pops the end of his second crisp-bread in his mouth and nods furiously, deeply determined. “I'm also going to finally get to the bottom of Leila's hyper-activeness. There is definitely too much sugar in her diet, there.”

 

“Even, you literally cook dinner for her every weekday.”

 

“Yes, but you make her breakfast and lunch.”

 

Isak shrugs and acquiesces, “Okay, maybe there is _a little_ too much sugar in her diet.”

 

“A little every day to satisfy her belly is good,” he makes an exaggerating noise as he presses a slobbery kiss on Isak's temple and nuzzles his nose into his neck, “Don't worry, baby. I'm here to help you out.”

 

“You're already doing so much,” Isak says, slowly realising how much Even has really helped him these past months. “Thank you, by the way. I don't think I've ever said it.”

 

“Of course, baby. I'm pretty sure I would've done anything to be able to see you as much as possible.”

 

Isak moves away a little, grinning as Even removes his head from where it was nuzzled between Isak's shoulder and jaw, and leans over to make himself a cheese and salami crispy toast. “Really?” he asks with wonder.

 

“One hundred percent. Honestly, when I saw you for the first time, I was just trying to think of how I could get to know you and talk to you.”

 

“Well, you were waiting around with Leila, so getting to talk to me was pretty easy.” Isak settles back on the sofa and munches happily on his second crisp-bread as Even pours himself a mug of coffee. Isak's pretty sure it's almost cold by now.

 

“Not exactly,” Even says with a sheepish smile. Isak raises his eyebrows in question. “I first saw you through my door's peephole. Like, I'm a curious person so I wanted to know what my neighbour looked like, that should be pretty normal and like the whole waiting for Leila thing was just coincidence. Who knew that my cute, fit neighbour was also the father of the child who Erik couldn't stop talking about at home every time I asked him what happened at school that day?”

 

Isak stares at him for a few seconds, wide eyed, mouth agape over nothing, before he lurches forward and presses a bruising kiss against Even's lips, his plate magically staying on his own lap. “I can't actually believe that's a real thing,” he mumbles against his lips when they break away to breathe. Isak looks at Even's eyes and, they're so close, that he actually has to flick between one and the other. “It's truly like fate or some shit.”

 

“I think our relationship _is_ fate or some shit.”

 

“Relationship?” Isak asks with a curl of his lips. He'll never, ever admit it, but his cock twitches at the meaning behind the word.

 

“Only if you want us to be.”

 

Isak grins before closing the gap between their mouths and snogging him all over again, the remains of his crisp-bread having fallen onto the floor when he'd kneed his way onto Even's lap. “Obviously,” he says quickly before leaning back, hands linked behind Even's neck, “ _Baby_.”

 

Even smiles so wide Isak thinks his cheeks may break somehow.

 

\+ +

 

Grocery shopping flashes by in a blur. They sound like an actual couple — which, well, they _are_ — that's married and living together — which they almost, sort of are. The living together, not the married bit, it's too soon for that — bickering over which cereals are better for Leila and Isak, too. They share between each other how Erik doesn't like pears because they're too mushy, but he'll eat the softest apples with no problem, and how Leila tried fruit roll-ups once and Isak had to continue ordering them online just for her because they didn't have them in Norway. He'd spent a big fortune on those, and he was extremely thankful when Leila tried chocolate chip pancakes and couldn't get enough of them, because he can actually _make_ those easily himself.

 

“Wait,” Isak says, hand lurching out to grab onto Even's bicep as he rolls the trolley. “What are we having for dinner tonight? And lunch and dinner tomorrow?” 

 

“I was thinking tacos for tomorrow, and we'll get some nachos and guac, too, to match the whole Mexican vibe. And we'll make some lamb with chips and peas for dinner tomorrow. Leila will be back then, right?” 

 

Isak nods, “And Erik?”

 

“Nope, he's having dinner with Sonja. They're taking him to some restaurant up Grünerløkka for her dad's birthday.”

 

“Oh, okay,” he says as they walk down the frozen food aisle. “What about tonight?”

 

“I don't know, we'll go to any restaurant near the cinema,” Even shrugs, eyes searching for something along the crisps aisle.

 

“Wait, cinema?”

 

“Yes, we're going to go to the cinema tonight.”

 

“We are?”

 

Even looks at Isak with an expression Isak can only describe as incredulous. “Yes, dummy, where else would I take you for our first date?”

 

Isak almost chokes on air and he grips onto Even's bicep tighter. Even, noticing the little action, pats his hand in comfort before enveloping his own around Isak's and driving the trolley with one hand. “Don't you have to at least _ask_ me first?”

 

“Isak, will you go out on a date with me?”

 

“First sex then a date, that isn't the correct order, is it?”

 

“A blowjob isn't really considered full-on sex though, is it?”

 

Isak slaps his free hand against his forehead playfully, as Even laughs.

 

“Come on, I won't bite,” Even leans down slightly, so his next words can be spoken straight into Isak's ears. “Unless you want me to.”

 

Isak pushes him away as Even laughs loudly, throwing his head back before grabbing a bag of crisps and throwing them into the cart. “Were you always like this?” Isak asks, but Even just grins at him, with teary eyes from laughing too much, and that makes his eyes glitter and shine underneath the white supermarket lights. “But, yes. I will go out tonight with you. Am I picking out the movie?”

 

Even huffs. “You're dating a movie fanatic, and you think he's going to let you pick the first movie you watch together?”

 

Isak sighs exaggeratedly, like a child who's just been chastised and he leans on Even's shoulder. “Will I ever?”

 

“All in it's time, baby,” he says with a snigger before pressing a kiss atop Isak's hair as they turn towards the drinks aisle.

 

\+ +

 

After rolling around on Even's bed while talking about everything and nothing, with the television on TV3 as some background sound — and kissing _a lot_ — they both get dressed in casual clothes to go for dinner at a quaint Italian restaurant Even found on Google Maps near his cinema of choice.

 

 _We should order spaghetti so we can do that thing from Lady and The Tramp where they slurp on the same piece and kiss in the middle_ , Even had suggested, hands wrapping around Isak's waist as he fixed the collar of his shirt underneath the sweatshirt. Even was already wearing his own tee under a plaid shirt left unbuttoned, and brushed off the fact he needed to wear more by claiming he'd bring a jacket with him. Isak knows he probably won't — he's never even seen him wear a jacket — so he'll try and grab it for him on the way out. _I wouldn't mind some spaghetti_ , Isak had said in response, turning his head the slightest and pouting his lips, asking for a kiss which Even quickly complied to.

 

Walking hand in hand on the street was weird for him. Isak hasn't hold a hand in so long, and he hadn't known he'd craved the touch so much. Sure, he's had to hold Leila's hand whenever they're out on the street to make sure she does't run off anywhere, but it's not the same thing as having Even's large, warm hand that envelops his own. It's grounding. And it's so, extremely nice to hold his hand, that Isak can't help but brush his thumb back and forth on his skin, to take full advantage of all this hand-holding.

 

They order spaghetti at the restaurant, just like they'd planned to, Isak a bolognese while Even ordered a seafood version. They'd waited happily for their dishes to come out, tips of shoes brushing along calves and playing with feet, their hands swirling their identical glasses of white wine around and around. Isak sips his wine carefully and slowly, chattering about the fruity notes of crispy apples and pears, acting wise even if he knows shit-all about it. Even laughs giddily, the wine already making him feel looser. _Wine always gets me drunk so fast_ , he'd announced when the waiter had left after pouring their glasses. Isak had just raised his eyebrows, in typical Even fashion, and clinked his glass with his to make him drink. Even had drunk half of his glass with a smirk playing on his lips and his other hand moving closer to Isak's so they could interlace their fingers over the table. As Isak looked down at their playful fingers, he'd realised Even was probably one of _those_ people, the ones who just couldn't get enough of touching their partner. Then, he'd realised he didn't mind it at all, and he'd begun a pathetic thumb war because he was apparently very child at heart when it came to relationships. Even had thrown his head back in laughter, though, turning a few heads from their neighbouring tables, but Isak hadn't cared at all and tried to take advantage of Even's distraction, and tried to tackle his thumb. The move was unsuccessful, however, as Even quickly recovered and they began laughing and falsely accusing each other of cheating.

 

Drunk off of happiness, they walked side by side, with their arms wrapped around each other's waists, as they headed towards the cinema. Isak chattered on and on about the tiramisu they'd been gifted by the staff — as Even claimed it was their first anniversary in order to get some free dessert — and how Even should try his best to recreate it because it was the best tiramisu he'd ever had in his life. _Have you even tried it before tonight?_ Even had asked him with a laugh as Isak shook his head and grinned up at him sheepishly before reaching up and placing a sloppy kiss on Even's eye. They'd arrived at the cinema with tears in their eyes, laughing all the way about how Isak had basically slobbered all over his eye and then claimed he wasn't drunk — which, he _really_ wasn't. He's just a bit uncoordinated, especially when it comes to tiptoeing while walking while trying to kiss your boyfriend, something which they haven't talked about but Isak assumes is the correct term if they're _in a relationship_.

 

Even makes him watch a film set in World War I, and Isak's a bit bored but he tries to concentrate on the plot and stay awake while looking at the screen with interest just so he doesn't make Even feel too bad about it. However, there's a slight issue, because Even really will not stop taking all the popcorn, even if it's set between them. Whenever he'll reach inside, Even's hand is already in there ruffling around for ages. Somewhere halfway, where the main character is almost about to get killed by one of their enemies as he tries to find a place to hide, Isak grabs onto the popcorn box and places it on his lap. _This should do it_ , he thought to himself, as he finally enjoyed a handful of popcorn. He doesn't realise what a rookie mistake he's made until Even leans to his side, eyes still trained on the screen somehow as he brushes his lips against Isak's cheekbone while rummaging around the popcorn box. The fact that the popcorn is on _Isak's lap,_ and he's getting a little hard from Even's fingers brushing along the box, the feeling transferred to his jeans, makes him feel like he's thirteen again and about to get his dick wet for the first time. He feels a little warm, pushes up the sleeves of his shirt easily as he'd taken off the sweatshirt once they'd settled in their seats. 

 

He's trying to stay still as best as he can, trying not to breathe too heavily or noisily, trying not to push his hips up a bit as if encouraging Even to press a bit harder against the bottom of the popcorn box, because he really doesn't want him to notice. That would just be plain embarrassing.

 

Even leans close again, head now fully tuned towards Isak as he presses a gentle kiss against his earlobe before whispering, “Let me return the favour to you when we get home,” before getting his hand out of the popcorn box and gently sliding it across Isak's thigh and cupping his bulge. 

 

Isak whines at the back of his throat, trying to be as quiet as possible as Even laughs softly and presses a kiss against his temple before focusing on the movie again. 

 

He doesn't even know what had turned him on the most, whether it was Even's hand on his junk or the word _home_ meaning so much.

 

\+ +

 

On Sunday morning, Isak is lucky enough to catch Even in his sleep. 

 

They'd stumbled into bed last night with kisses, hot and heavy, as they rushed to take their clothes off to get each other off. Soon after, they had fallen asleep quick as anything, high off the endorphins from coming, relaxing in each other's embrace as they cuddled underneath the covers. They talked and talked — or better, mumbled into the night — about their childhoods and where they grew up in and high school and their own struggles. 

 

Isak has learned so much more about him in the last two days. He sleeps like the dead, Isak notices when Even doesn't even twitch at the sound of a loud beeping in the streets below, and he takes advantage of this small trait and brushes his hand along Even's hair, massaging softly his scalp. He thinks about how Even had told him he'd suffered during his high school years because he didn't know he was ill, how he'd felt small even if he towered over all his friends. His hearts aches just as much as it did yesterday, and he snuggles closer to Even's sleeping body and raises his head to kiss the tip of his nose. Even wiggles it in his sleep before settling again.

 

The shadow of his eyelashes fan over his cheeks, looking long, and Isak can't help but think about how ticklish he'd been last night, when Even had inched his way down his stomach and blinked many times just to watch Isak wiggle underneath him as his feathery eyelashes brushed against his skin again and again. He can't help but bring his hand down and brush a thumb over them, stopping his motion and catching his breath when Even's eyes slowly blink open. They look incredibly blue, like what Isak imagines the clear seas of the Maldives' beaches to look like, and he finds himself mesmerised by them. He wishes he had blue eyes.

 

“Morning,” Even rasps out, tugging the blanket further up his chest so he can snuggle underneath it, bringing Isak closer with a hand just above his bum. “Sleep well?”

 

“Yes,” he says quietly to match Even's tone, tolting his head upwards so his nose can brush against Even's and asking for a kiss. “You?”

 

“Great with you by my side,” Even smiles sleepily, his eyes still not fully open just yet as he presses a kiss against Isak's mouth, gentle and welcoming. “Want to get breakfast at the market?”

 

“That's fine with me,” Isak murmurs before reaching for his phone to look at the time. It's a little past half eight. “Want some coffee before we go? I can let you stay in bed for a while longer, let you wake up, and I'll go get changed at make a pot for us.”

 

Even whines at the back of his throat, his arm hanging heavier around Isak's waist. “Want to cuddle some more with you.”

 

“I'm not going to say no to that,” Isak says around a smile as Even grins at him. “Few more minutes before we wake up.”

 

“Deal.”

 

\+ +

 

Hand in hand, they stroll along the street while stopping every now and then to get some fruits and vegetables, the most important one being the avocado for some homemade guacamole Even's planning on doing for their lunch. Isak observes Even bargain their price with the person behind the market stand, and he successfully gets everything cheaper than their original price. He can't say he's surprised though, they all seem as enchanted by Even as he is, what with his bright grin and cheery eyes that make him seem like the happiest bloke in the world. His kind and smart words also help, and Isak figures out his small little tricks, like making a quick joke or with his wit, something other that what other clients must come up with. There's no weather talk, or _oh, these apples look delicious!_

 

Isak gets halted when they reach a stand filled with candles, something he really has no interest in — his eyes were already looking at the stand beside it, the one with candied nuts, with the most delicious smell ever — but Even's eyes light up at them so _obviously_ they have to stop. Even asks about them excitedly, asks about how they're made with soy milk because it seems like such an interesting concept, and then proceeds to talk about his trip to Copenhagen where he entered a small, dingy store but was immediately mesmerised by the multitude of original smelling candles inside. He ends up purchasing three — Isak helped picking them out because he just couldn't say not to Even's face — and waves at the woman goodbye with a grin on his face and a promise to light them up as soon as he gets back home. 

 

“You seem so excited to be out and about at the market,” Isak points out, waving a hand at his face. “Your face looks brighter than ever, if that's even possible.”

 

Even just lifts their joint hands and presses a kiss against the back of Isak's. “Just feeling happy to be walking around showing off my new boyfriend.”

 

Isak's eyes twinkle. “You parade around many of those?”

 

“Just one.”

 

They walk home after purchasing some chilli chocolate they'd been enticed to try at a stand, and Even gets to work on the meat for the tacos while teaching Isak how to make guacamole. 

 

It's pretty easy, given his kitchen skills, and Isak finds himself working hard just so he can impress Even with the taste, even if he _is_ the one giving the instructions. 

 

Once everything is done, they transfer their tacos and nachos and guac to the coffee table and settle on the sofa again to eat, something they'd never really do with the children just to show them where to correctly sit and not make it a habit, and also occupying Even's apartment instead of Isak's because his sofa is a pristine white — except for that spot with glittery pink nail polish, where Leila had climbed onto the sofa, with still-wet toenails. Isak's cleverly placed their sofa blanket over it, and keeps it there as often as possible. 

 

Even turns on the TV and leaves it on _FEM_ , where _The Holiday_ is being shown. Isak groans, knowing it's a sappy, romantic movie from the way the woman and the man are looking at each other in that moment and Even bumps his shoulder.

 

“Give it a chance, baby,” he grins before taking a massive bite of his taco and humming around it. “You bagged a real chef, I'm just saying.”

 

Isak rolls his eyes, but nods after taking a bite because it's delicious. It really isn't a surprise though, Even's been cooking all his weekday dinners, and he's never complained about them because _holy shit_ does he know how to cook. He thinks — and this is thinking very, very into the future — that he would definitely make a good longtime partner. A good husband. What with the kind way he is with kids, and they way everyone seems to love him, and how he seems to have his life extremely in order, he'd make a fantastic partner. And, right now, Isak can't believe his luck. Can't believe he has the chance to try out what it means to be Even's partner.

 

They both settle on the sofa after their tacos, Even's arm around Isak's shoulders as they munch on the leftover nachos, dipping them in the guac Even praises every time while finishing the movie. Isak will never admit it, but _The Holiday_ is a great movie, and he loves the fact that it's a pretty original story plot, the whole house exchange thing. Throughout it, he also can't help but stare at Jude Law with a little more focus every time he appears on the screen. 

 

“You liked it, right?” Even asks, looking down at where Isak's laying on his chest with a grin, as the credits roll.

 

Isak nods. “It was alright.”

 

“Oh, come on, you liked it,” Even pushes, tickling his waist with his fingers, “Admit it.”

 

Isak rolls his eyes, avoids answering and straightens up to reach for the remote control with a sheepish smile. Even, however, pulls him back into his chest as soon as he's grabbed hold of it and turns his head with two fingers on the side of his jaw to kiss him breathlessly. 

 

“What was that for?” Isak asks as he stares into Even's eyes.

 

Even shrugs before brushing the tip of his nose against Isak's, “You're just so amazing.”

 

“I really am, aren't I?” he asks before Even laughs and lurches forward to kiss him again.

 

They stay on the couch, their empty plates still on the coffee table collecting dust, as they snuggle while watching reruns of _The Amazing Race_.

 

“You know,” Even begins as the couple on the TV wonder about which Detour to take; either punting or playing chess with an Oxford mastermind. “I think that if we went on there, we'd totally win.” He twirls a strand of Isak's hair as they watch the couple choose punting, and rush towards the location. 

 

Isak turns his head to look at him a bit better, and when he's not able to see his face, he twists his whole body around. “You think? I'd be pretty shit at the more physical tasks, I think.”

 

“Well,” Even says with a smile, letting his fingers tickle the side of Isak's jaw as he closes his eyes and hums at the sensation, “Lucky you, you've got a partner that did great in Sports in school.”

 

“And lucky you, you've got a smarty pants as _your_ partner,” Isak laughs.

 

“You'd be great at solving any puzzles, like figuring out the clues and stuff.”

 

“I can also _drive_ , which you can't,” Isak says, pinching Even's thigh. 

 

Even laughs and nods, “True. And I can use my charm to book the earliest flights and for the cheapest prices.” He looks at the length of Isak's body laying beside his. “You brave?”

 

Isak thinks for a little while. He's pretty sure he wasn't in high school, but he thinks he's brave now. He's got more life experience. “I think I've grown to be.”

 

Even grins down at him and leans over, “I think we'd be a perfect match, then,” he says onto his lips, before leaning closer and kissing Isak on the mouth, tongues sliding along and hands all over each other before Isak pushes Even off and grins widely.

 

“I think we need to clean the dishes before moss grows on them.”

 

“Pretty sure that's not possible,” Even says, but complies and throws a leg over Isak's body to step on the floor and sitting by Isak's knees.

 

“Pretty sure I'm the smarty pants between us.”

 

Even raises his eyebrows, tilts his head to the side.

 

“Okay,” Isak concedes, sitting up and placing both his hands on Even's thigh as he rolls his eyes with a smile. “Maybe not moss, but it'll attract mosquitoes.”

 

Even smiles and pulls Isak closer by the neck, pressing a quick kiss to his mouth. “Thought so.”

 

\+ +

 

When Leila comes back on Sunday evening, she somehow knows that because no-one is answering the doorbell in Isak's flat, Kora should ring Even's. She rushes towards Isak when Even opens the door to his flat, wrapping her little arms around his legs as Isak ruffles her hair and holds her steady from her shoulders.

 

“Missed you _soooo_ much, daddy,” she squeals into his knee before looking up at him and grinning. Then, she proceeds to sit down on one of his feet and hold tight. 

 

“Missed you too, dove,” he laughs, dragging her back towards the door where Even and Kora are standing around looking at them awkwardly. “Thanks for bringing her over. Was she good?”

 

Kora's gaze on him is a bit weary, and there's something else behind her eyes that Isak can't really get ahold of. If this were two years ago, he'd ask her about it straightaway, but he doesn't feel that close to her anymore. But he _is_ trying his best to rebuild that connection again, for Leila's sake and with Even's constant support. “She was great. Ate all her vegetables every single meal.”

 

“That's fantastic,” he praises, wiggling his foot as best as he's able to with the weight of his daughter on it. She giggles and presses her cheek to his shin. “Did she shower?”

 

“Yes, just before I brought her I got her in the bath. She's just got to have dinner and then she's ready to sleep.”

 

“Great, thanks, Kora,” he appreciates, smiling at her, “When do you want to pick her up next? Actually, which afternoons will you be free?”

 

“I don't rehearse on Tuesday and Friday this week,” she says with a smile, and Isak smiles back because he's going to be nice to her even if he still holds a bit of resentment inside him. However, he feels a bit looser from all the love and kissing he's been receiving this weekend, so he's feeling grateful for Kora a tiny bit. He doesn't know if this would've ever happened if she hadn't taken away Leila for the weekend. “I've got to go, though. We've got late rehearsals at eight tonight.”

 

“Sure. Will you pick her up those two days from school? Are you okay with that?” She nods. “Okay, um, break a leg?” Isak questions, not one hundred percent sure if that's the correct phrasing, but by the way Kora's nodding and smiling, he's right.

 

Even shuffles a bit closer to Isak and crouches down to look at Leila, “What do you need to say to your mummy, now?”

 

“Bye, mummy!” she calls, reaching over to grab hold of Even's hair as he grins happily at the mischievous child.

 

Another look Isak's starting to decipher flashes through Kora's eyes, but she leans down and kisses her daughter. “See you on Tuesday, Leila.”

 

Isak waves her off with a smile as Even and Leila do the same from the floor, Leila laughing her head off at Even's attempt to bite her hand off. There's a slight furrow in Kora's eyebrows as she looks down at them before she steps away and the lift's door shut in front of her. 

 

They have the lamb Even's been preparing since they woke up from their afternoon nap, and it's absolutely delicious. Juicy with the brown sauce he added at just the right time, and Leila gobbles it all up. When Isak whispers to Even while washing up how he doesn't want to leave Leila alone, but he doesn't want to sleep alone tonight, either, he suggests he can sleep over at Isak's, this way Leila will be in her own bed and all. 

 

“Do you think we should tell her? You know, that were seeing each other— Though, is she even going to understand what that means or—”

 

“Hey,” Even curls his hand around the side of Isak's neck in comfort and kisses his temple, “Chill. We can tell her now or we can tell her whenever.”

 

“I've only slept two nights with you, but I feel like I'm not ready to let go of that, yet,” Isak mumbles, leaning his head on Even's shoulder as he washes off the chopping board.

 

“It's okay, baby. We'll try and explain it to her,” Even says calmly. “She'll understand and I don't think it would be too uncomfortable.”

 

“She already adores you, anyway,” Isak points out.

 

“She likes you best.”

 

“Obviously,” Isak says rolling his eyes and Even smiles, “She's _my_ blood.”

 

“I'm battling you for that position,” Even says cheekily, “I'm going to be Leila's number one, just like I'm Erik's.” Isak smiles lovingly before rolling his eyes again and shaking his head. Even wraps his arms around Isak's waist from his back and props his chin on his shoulder. “And, for what it's worth, I'm not ready to give up sleeping next to you yet, either.”

 

Isak wiggles his bum against Even's crotch in response.

 

\+ +

 

When the three of them walk across to Isak's flat shortly after and Leila's brushed her teeth and changed into her pyjamas, Isak and Even walk into Leila's bedroom and sit by her bed.

 

Leila yawns, furrowing his eyebrows as she looks between the two of them, “What's wrong, daddy? Even?”

 

“Dove, we're going to tell you something very important, which might change things only a tiny bit around here,” Isak explains, realising that it really is only a small thing that's going to change. The only real difference might be that she'll see Even last thing at night with Isak and first thing in the morning, and that they'll be kissing sometimes in front of her. They already have dinner together, just like a normal family would.

 

“Okay?” she asks quietly, bringing her blanket underneath her chin. “Is it a good change or a bad change?”

 

“Good, good, don't worry, baby,” Even is quick to say, patting her tummy over the blanket as she gives him a soft and sleepy smile. When Isak nods at him, Even continues, holding Isak's hand and bringing them onto the bed so Leila can see. “Your daddy and I are dating.”

 

“Dating?”

 

Isak brushes his hand over her hair and scratches her scalp. “We like each other so we're like boyfriend and girlfriend, but boyfriend and boyfriend. Just like you and that Thomas kid were many moons ago.”

 

“Oh,” she says quietly, but grins almost immediately after and Isak can feel his shoulders relax after that. Even squeezes his hand in response. “So you and daddy love each other, then?” she says excitedly, sticking her hands out from under the covers and trying to do a heart with her fingers. 

 

Even laughs, turns to look at Isak with stars in his eyes before smiling at him. And, sure, Isak thinks he already loves him, even if it's been quick and two months of knowing each other isn't probably enough time to feel this much for another person, but he would've liked those feelings to have been expressed by someone other than his own daughter. “Sure,” Even tells Leila in response as Isak feels his thumb rub along from side to side over Isak's hand. 

 

Leila squeals, and Isak is afraid these news might have excited her too much and she might not be able to fall asleep as fast tonight. She's going to be a grumpy little child tomorrow morning, surely.

 

“I _love_ that, daddy,” she says. “I _love_ Even so much, he's like another best friend! He makes cookies with us!”

 

Isak furrows his eyebrows, mockingly offended, “Who's your other best friend, missy?”

 

Leila sighs with exasperation, even going as far as throwing her hands up and slapping them down onto the sides of her bed. “Obviously _you_ , daddy.”

 

Isak nods seriously, raising his eyebrows at Even before he boops Leila's nose with his thumb. “As long as I'm your number one, I'm okay.”

 

“You'll always be my number one, daddy,” she sighs quietly, pouting her lips for a kiss good night. 

 

“Okay, baby, good night then. Sleep tight,” he says, pecking her lips before standing up, taking Even up with him. 

 

“Good night, Leila,” Even mumbles, smoothing her eyebrows on the way as she sighs a quiet _good night daddy and Even_ , as they close the door behind them.

 

They laugh around quietly in Isak's ensuite, bumping hips and shoulders as they brush their teeth together before falling into Isak's bed for the first time. They fall asleep pressed together, head to toe with Even's lips just brushing Isak's forehead, little exhales whistling across his skin.

 

\+ +

 

Isak starts sneezing on Tuesday morning.

 

The sneezes gradually come more often, and his nose starts getting snottier — his most embarrassing moment is when he's got to catch his sneeze right at the moment Even opens the door for him on Tuesday evening, and Isak has to ask for a tissue with a hand concealing his nose — and by the time it's Wednesday he almost can't get out of the bed in the morning without making himself dizzy with the movement.

 

He groggily calls for Leila, hopes she's awake and has good enough hearing to hear his pain. He can't call out for her any louder, his throat feels scratchy and he feels like it hurts to even swallow his own saliva. 

 

Luckily, his daughter's got the ear of a wolf and comes running towards Isak's room, climbing onto his bed and snuggling him over the covers. Isak makes sure to keep his mouth away from his baby. 

 

“Daddy's ill today, dove,” he says with a scratchy voice. “Will you get Even from across the hall and ask if he can come?”

 

“Of course, daddy,” she says, rushing off, but not before seriously feelings his forehead with her hand like she's probably seen on the TV ads when they're advertising a patient doll.

 

Isak thinks he manages to close his eyes for the shortest second, before he's blinking them open again at Even's voice at his door. 

 

“Bit sick?” he asks, amusement in his voice as he walks inside, kneeling beside his bed as he presses the back of his hand on his forehead.

 

“Just a bit,” Isak croaks out and Even shakes his head. 

 

“No need to talk. It must be hurting that throat of yours,” he says calmly, brushing his fringe off his forehead and clearing off his sweat. Isak thinks he must feel disgusting, overheated with fever, but Even shows no signs of it. “You want me to take Leila to school and then come back to take care of you?”

 

Leila, who'd been witnessing everything from where she's kneeled on Isak's other side, on the bed instead of the floor, speaks up. “I haven't had breakfast yet, Even,” she grumps out. “My tummy's all hungry.”

 

Even laughs quietly and looks up at her, hand slipping down to Isak's earlobe and pinching it just as he shuts his eyes to hide from the blearing sunlight. “I'll make you some breakfast, baby.” He turns back to Isak, he can feel it as he opens his eyes so as not to be rude, “You okay with me leaving you alone for a bit?” Isak nods. 

 

He stands up, reaching over to hold onto Leila's waist as he holds her and brings her down onto the ground, holding her hand. 

 

“We'll be back in a few,” he says before he presses a kiss against his — definitely sweaty — forehead, and slips out through the door with his daughter. 

 

When Isak next wakes up, it's to several knocks on his door, before it opens and Leila is strongly holding onto a tray on one side, Erik holding onto the other, as they carefully walk towards Isak. He grins at the gesture, even if his mouth is closing up at the thought of swallowing that piece of toast wth uneven slices of cheese on it — he's one hundred percent sure that had been Leila's task — as he sits up. Even's standing by the door, leaning on the side, barefoot, and he looks breathtaking. He looks like he just belongs here, with Isak, taking care of him and being with him. Even with a dopey smile and shining eyes fits in Isak and Leila's lives so perfectly Isak thinks his heart might just burst. 

 

Isak places the tray on his lap and leans down carefully to press a kiss against Leila's forehead and then Erik's. They'd told Erik that they were together on Monday, when he came back from Sonja's, just so he could know as soon as possible and wouldn't be caught by surprise if Leila ever mentioned it to him. He looks down at the array on his lap: a glass of water and a mug with a tea bag steeping in it, a small dish with two capsules and a round little pill, a perfectly-cut apple beside the toast, and a single daisy in a tall glass of water. Isak feels impressed the two kids had safely brought the heavy tray towards him now that he feels the weight of it on his lap.

 

Isak clears his throat and croaks out, snotty nose and all, even if he knows it's better if he didn't speak at all, “This is so pretty. Did you get it for me, dove?” he asks, pointing at the daisy just as Erik runs towards his dad and pulls him into the room with his hand.

 

She laughs, throwing her head back as she leans her elbows on the side of his bed, props her chin on her hands and looks up at him. “Noooooo,” she exaggerated, elongating the _o_ sound for as long as possible before she breaks off in laughter with Erik.

 

“It was my daddy!” Erik squeals, letting go of Even's hand before waving some magic fingers in his dad's direction. Erik almost throws his hands beside Leila, with the tray just underneath his hands, and Isak grabs hold of it with quick hands just as Even seems to step forward just in case, both of them in shock at what almost happened, as Erik and Leila throw themselves on the floor laughing over it.

 

Even shakes his head at their children before sitting beside Isak on the bed, one leg stretched out on it and the other on the side as Isak's smack in the middle of his double bed. “Feel good enough to eat?” he says quietly, but loud enough to be heard over the cackling. 

 

Isak nods, leaning his head on Even's shoulder as he scratches at the back of his neck and Isak looks down at the pills on his tray, playing around with them with a finger.

 

Erik stands up with a jump, head popping over the bed before Leila pops up beside him. “Oopsie,” he says quickly, an innocent smile stuck on his lips as Leila imitates him. She sure has been rubbing off on _him_. Isak doesn't know how they're going to deal with two little rascals, now. Leila leans over the bed and pops a piece of apple into her mouth, grins at him with mushy apple between her teeth.

 

“Why don't you watch a bit of cartoons before school, babies?” Even requests as they both nod feverishly before running off hand in hand out of the room. Even presses a kiss atop Isak's head as soon as they're out and it's remotely quiet again.

 

Isak turns his head, just so his face is now pressed against Even's neck. “You're the best,” he mumbles, pressing a gentle kiss against his skin. “I wish I could snog you breathless for this.” Immediately after, as if his own body wanted to remind him of how ill he is, he lifts his head up so fast to sneeze that he almost bumps his head with Even's chin.

 

Even laughs happily, even if Isak glares at him as he reaches over him for a tissue, before he props the almost-empty box on his lap so he can reach for them easier. 

 

“Will happily let you snog me breathless when you feel better, baby,” he grins, smoothing his hand up and down the back of Isak's neck. Even's hand is pretty cool, and the cold touch makes Isak sigh happily. “Take these for the throat ache and fever, and I'll walk past the chemist after dropping those two off at school for some cold medicine.” Isak motions with his head at the tissue box. “I'll pass by _Spar_ , too, and get you more. I'll call your boss to tell them you're sick. Don't worry, baby, I've got you.” He presses another kiss against his warm forehead before standing up. “Try and eat something, drink your liquorice tea, it's supposed to be good for itchy throats. Sleep and I'll be back to take care of you before you even know it.”

 

Even steps out of the room, but not before pressing another kiss against his forehead and pecking his lips quickly, before Isak even has the chance to tell him off for it because he's afraid he might be contagious.

 

He swallows the tea slowly, letting it slip through his throat, takes his medicine before propping the tray on the nightstand and falling back asleep just when he hears the front door shut slowly. 

 

If this were any other day — any other day before Even — he'd be worried sick and trying to get in contact with Leila's teacher and his boss to call in sick, but with Even in his life, by his side, helping him and being as kind as ever, he feels like he can't just relax, and officially be sick for once. No need to muster up the courage to leave his room and take sure Leila to school, because Even's offering a hand with it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry there wasn't much plot in this chapter but get ready for the next one (.......) ! also, a little heads up, the whole thing + epilogue is 9 chapters, meaning that chapter 10 id a little something extra and the next one will be the last :)
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr](http://www.miucrewf.tumblr.com)


	8. Chapter 8

Isak doesn't know when it all starts exactly. Or maybe he does, but he doesn't want to admit it.

 

Sure, he trusts Even one hundred percent — and it's _weird_ because it's too fast and too much, but he can't help feeling like this towards him — but there's still that twinge of insecurity in his heart, that voice inside his head that is constantly battering him down _you like him more than he likes you, you like him more than he likes you_.

 

But Isak's told himself he's going to confront him about all this. He is going to do it.

 

\+ +

 

**_three weeks before_ **

 

After some intensive care from Even while he was ill — fully consisting of lunch and dinner in bed while the kids enjoyed theirs on the coffee table _very_ much away from the white sofa, of lots of kisses even though Isak repeatedly asked him to stop because he didn't want Even to get ill and Even repeatedly ignoring him and of foot and leg and neck massages while Isak snored the day away underneath his blanket — he'd gotten better in four short days. Those four days, however, appeared to be much longer than just four. In his head, it seemed more like a whole year had flown past.

 

Even _does_ actually get ill right after Isak gets much better, and Isak wants to dance around and point fingers and sing _I told you!_ but he takes care of him instead with a gentle hand and a backhanded _I told you_ before he ignores his own demand and kisses him square on the mouth.

 

They'd also agreed with both Kora and Sonja for them to take over kid duties on the same weekends, so Even and Isak could have a couple days together. Currently, the kids were off with their mums every weekend, just to give them both enough time to spend alone together while they were still on their Honeymoon phase. Obviously, they hadn't told any of their exes that they were dating. It would ultimately be too complicated right now. They wanted to wait it out a bit. Wait for what, they didn't know.

 

“You'll get ill again,” Even had sniffed with a snotty nose, reaching for another tissue.

 

Isak had slipped down from where he was sat, so he could lay beside him over the covers and smiled, “Can't stop kissing you when you look this cute. We're going to have to keep being ill on and off, I think.”

 

“What a great life,” Even had laughed, closing his eyes to give them a rest from the bright sunlight shining in through the half-open curtains. “I already look forward to the future of our relationship.” Isak laughed, throwing an arm over Even and kissing his forehead, feeling the radiating warmth against his lips as Even tucked his head beneath Isak's chin. “We'll die together in bed just like in _The Notebook_.”

 

“What?” Isak had asked quietly, before Even snapped his head back to look at Isak, eyes widening when they realised Isak was seriously asking what _The Notebook_ was.

 

“You've got to be kidding,” Even said, shaking his head before reaching a hand out from under the blanket to massage his temples. Isak pushed his hand off and massaged it himself instead.

 

“You shouldn't be making such rapid movements,” Isak murmured worryingly, eyebrows furrowed. “I bet your head is killing you right now.”

 

Even ignored him in favour of the Film Society he was strictly a member of. “We have to watch it now. You're taking care of me, aren't you? Let's just rent a bunch of romance films and watch them while I'm ill. It's my only cure, Isak. You've got to do this with me. For my health.”

 

Isak rolled his eyes but nodded nonetheless. He'd do anything to please him. To keep him by his side forever, even if the word is very far along from now. They've just begun dating, for goodness sake. Anything could happen tomorrow, and it could all go to shit, and there would be no future, no forever, because they might both be dead. He shivers involuntarily at the thought and gets his head back into the present. “For your health.”

 

“That's my man,” Even had said with a smirk, sliding his face closer so he could peck him on the lips before moving back to stare into his eyes again. Then, his eyes turned into something much happier, something Isak had come to notice happened when Even would talk about movies and filming and camera angles. “I'm thinking _The Notebook_ , and oh, _Titanic_ , of course. And _Romeo and Juliet_ because it's a classic, obviously the one with Leo. And _Notting Hill_ and maybe even _Pretty Woman_. Can't go wrong with Julia Roberts, although I think we need more Hugh Grant... Can you pass me my phone, please? Need to go on his Wikipedia for his full filmography. Oh! _Four Weddings and a Funeral_. Definitely.”

 

Isak had been so delighted to hear Even speak so happily about these, of him going on and on about films and how this one was unmissable and how _are you making a list of these, Isak? We've only got two days before the little cheeky rascals come back!_ He'd just nodded and tried to keep up with Even, who was already looking better. Maybe films _were_ his cure, after all. He'd been so distracted, so attentive and happy that he'd almost missed it. 

 

He'd almost missed the _ding!_ that alerted a new message, and the notification on top of his screen while Even scrolled through Hugh Grant's page.

 

 

Even hadn't even noticed the notification, still going on about Hugh's performance on _Notting Hill_ , but Isak felt like his world had stopped momentarily. 

 

Could it be? It couldn't. He doesn't think Even's _that_ type of guy. But at the same time, he hardly even knows his deepest, darkest secrets. They haven't even really talked about past relationships, not in detail anyway. Just a little bit of Sonja and Kora here and there, because they were the ones they had children with, but nothing else. Maybe he had a past? Maybe? Isak always jumped to conclusions too fast, made his mind up and conjured the most awful circumstances until the point of ridiculousness. He'd still believe them, though. Expected the worst. It would prepare him that way. For the inevitable doom. If you think someone's definitely going to die, that they'll never wake up from that coma, if they actually do die you'll be correct. Woosh, a sweet relief of not having gotten your hopes up for nothing. If they did wake up, you'd be wrong but it would be a happy wrong. Expected the worst, but got the best. It would be a sweeter, more exhilarating relief, a _yeah, I was wrong!_

 

But he can't seem to think this way with Even. He wants to, because he wants to expect the worst and not the best. Doesn't want to get beaten down by the truth when it comes out and he'd been wrong to trust him and wrong to have allowed the bubble of hope settle in his chest.

 

Even's acting normal though. He'd been acting normal these past few weeks, too. Had he even had the _time_ to meet someone else? Was it possible? Sure, they weren't together all the time, but they were together for maybe around ninety percent of it, especially this week where Isak hadn't gone to work because he was sick and Even had been _there_. Beside him all day and all night. It would also be very unlikely that Even had met this _Alex_ guy before this week. Wouldn't it be weird to hook up with someone, and then text them for another time after so long?

 

Isak tried to forget it, to ignore the sinking feeling in his chest. He trusts Even. If he had anything to tell him, he would, sooner or later. He had to. Who'd spend two months pursuing someone they'd cheat on straight after getting to date them? Surely not Even. 

 

Couldn't be. 

 

\+ +

 

It gets a bit weirder when Even gets better and hasn't infected Isak and they're both good and healthy. 

 

Isak thinks, obviously, that they'll just go back to before where Isak drops off the children at school in the mornings on the way to work, Even picks them up and they meet at his after Isak's finished at the university for dinner before they all cuddle onto his sofa and watch whatever's on the TV before the children's bed time. 

 

Even sends him the first text on Tuesday lunchtime. It's a very brief _I can't pick up the kids today_ and Isak knows he shouldn't worry about it. The routine's changed, but only for a day, so what? It could mean nothing. Maybe Even got called up at that talent agency he works at. It's probably nothing.

 

 

\+ +

 

Isak's almost sure Even's cheating on him. He's got about a teeny-weeny bit of hope left inside him, but actions speak louder than words, and Even's actions definitely say he's hiding something or some _one_ from him.

 

The first time Even leaves the room to pick up a phone call — which is already weird in itself, Isak's already talked to Even's father once during a call and Even's spoken to his mother — Isak realises this is sort of the little droplets of rain before the storm. The storm being the inevitable moment where Isak either catches him with whoever he's cheating on him with or Even confesses because he's sick of the guilt and wants to end it already, can't deal with this double life anymore. Isak catches the last bit of the conversation when Even walks back into the living room, where Isak had been trying really hard not to strain his ears in order to eavesdrop on the conversation and he's been focusing his eyes on Leila and Erik colouring in a book they're sharing about dragons. But, Isak thinks, the last bit of the conversation was probably the most important. For Isak, anyway. Because Even's last words into his phone are _bye A_ and Isak is ninety nine percent sure that this A is Alex.

 

The next time it happens, they're alone because it's the weekend and they're sleeping in. Isak thinks it's Even's alarm that's going off — it's _so fucking early_ for a Saturday — but Even just slaps a hand around and snuggles into Isak's back. 

 

“My phone's in my trousers,” he mumbles into his neck. “Pretty please get them for me, they're on your side of the bed,” he says, finishing it with a kiss on his sweet spot behind his ear.

 

Isak grumbles and huffs and puffs, but squeezes Even's hand nonetheless and gets up to get his phone and shut off the alarm because it's an annoyingly blaring sound. He reminds himself to ask Even to change it to something softer, like the guitar strumming ringtone or something alike instead of this fire alarm-like sound. The thought falls out of his mind, however, when he extracts the phone from Even's pocket and looks at the lock screen. It hadn't been his alarm.

 

“You've got a missed call from Alex,” he says quietly, walking back towards his bed slowly and sitting on the edge. He can't go back to bed now, can't go back to bed with someone who's pretty obviously cheating now. Is Isak just trying to act oblivious because he's so maddeningly in love with Even? Oh god. Oh god, he's in love with him. In love with someone who's cheating on him when they've only been dating for a little more than a month. 

 

Even sits up, slowly, but still quick enough that Isak can feel the dip in the bed from his shifting weight. He shuffles behind his back and takes a hold of his phone as Isak weakly lets his fingers go.

 

“Let me just call back,” Even says quickly and then, as quick as a flash, he's left the bed and gone into his ensuite. He can't eavesdrop through the closed door — Even's cleverly turned on the tap to muffle his voice with the running water, and when he exits the bathroom, his face is bright and Isak's a bit confused and a bit sad. “I've got to go,” he says quickly, pulling his t-shirt over his head and looking around the floor. For his socks, maybe. Isak still can't believe this is happening. “I'll be back before lunch, okay?”

 

“Actually, I've got to go into the office,” Isak says quickly. He doesn't think he wants to have lunch with him. Even's eyebrows furrow and Isak quickly averts his eyes onto the floor. There's one of Even's socks underneath the armchair. “Meeting,” he says meekly as an explanation, the only thing he could come up with.

 

“During lunchtime?”

 

“Yes,” he looks up then, and he can see the confusion in Even's face because he's probably thinking why he hadn't told him earlier, why's he got a meeting on a Saturday.

 

“See you dinner time?” He bends to pick up his sock and slips it on, walks towards the edge of the bed and stands between Isak's legs. He cups his jaw with both hands and lifts it so Isak will look up at him. Isak shrugs in response. It's the best he can do, at this point. Even still looks confused, but he bends down to press his lips against Isak's and he still feels that tingly feeling. Damn his heart and how fast it has fallen.

 

\+ +

 

The text messages and the phone calls and the _I've got a thing_ s come so suddenly that Isak barely has any time to process it all. 

 

One day they were great and telling their children about how they were together and they were having movie nights on Sundays and Thursdays while eating popcorn and whatever Even had decided to bake earlier in the day, and the next he was slipping away to pick up calls and hiding his screen whenever he replied to a text and cancelling dinner time with his own kid. 

 

But now, it's been two weeks of this, and he's sick of it. How dare he cheat on him when they'd already told their children? When this will very likely now affect their friendship because he couldn't keep it in his trousers, couldn't just put his dick into one single person? Well, they hadn't had sex yet, but it sort of counts if it's Isak's mouth he's putting his dick in, right? 

 

It's on a weekend that Isak confronts him. On a Friday, right after Leila has been picked up by Kora — she's always late — because he will not pretend he's okay with Even's new attitude for a whole weekend and confront him on the Sunday. He can't stand it anymore. Deep inside, he truly hopes it's not true, that maybe he's getting busier at work, but then wouldn't he just _say_ it's work? It's easy. But then he's going against his own belief to always expect the worst, so that when it's untrue he feels even better. But Isak's got hope, and maybe that's truly what love does. Blurs the lines and makes you lose your inhibitions, claims it is the most important. _Love trumps everything_! And Isak can't help it. 

 

They're hanging out in Even's apartment — which Isak is almost thankful for, because this means he can easily just walk away and slam the door closed behind him if he needs to — and Even's humming along to some song under his breath while he's washing up two apples. He pats them dry and turns to Isak, who's leaning on the counter.

 

“Thanks,” he says, taking the apple Even offers him and feeling the smoothness of the peel with his thumb.

 

Even clears his throat and Isak can hear the crunch of his bite. There's a moment of silence as Even chews and then, “So, what's wrong?”

 

Isak looks up. “What?”

 

Even shrugs, but still steps closer and stands beside him so they're both leaning on the counter and facing the same way. Even bumps his shoulder against his and his lips twitch upwards a little. “You can tell me. That's what I'm here for,” he tells him and Isak's just. Confused. Seriously?

 

“Are you for real, right now?” Isak asks, and he's feeling a bit of anger boil up inside him, his fingers digging into his palms and his grip on the apple so tight he's pretty sure some fingers have made dents. 

 

Even's eyes widen, probably noticing Isak's demeanour, probably realising he's been caught. “What?” he asks around another bite of his apple.

 

“You—,” Isak groans and turns around so that he's now facing the counter and he places the apple on it. He's not going to eat it. He turns his head to face Even and he's pretty sure his eyes are flashing daggers by the way Even's eyes suddenly look a bit afraid. “I can't believe you even have the audacity to pretend like everything is fine and dandy when it's not, is it?”

 

“Isak,” Even says, annoyingly calm, while placing his apple beside Isak's. Isak wants to throw them both at his face and then strut away, slam the door closed and maybe never see him again. He can't believe he's fallen for someone like _this_. Never in a million years could he have thought someone like Even would cheat but, then again, it's always those who you least expect, right? 

 

“ _No_ ,” Isak cuts him off, holds up a hand so Even gets the message and goes nowhere near him. “You're cheating on me. Stay away from me.”

 

Then, Even steps back. Like he's been slapped in the face. “ _What_?”

 

“You think I'm fucking dumb?” Isak asks him in a dangerously serious tone. “Because I am _not_.”

 

“What are you talking about?” Alright, so Even's going for oblivious now. He wants Isak to spell it out for him. How fantastic. 

 

Isak steps up closer to him so they're face to face, lifts a finger and stabs it against his chest with every word. “You're cheating on me.”

 

Even steps back, shakes his head. “ _What_? Where did you get that from?” He looks so appalled. Serves him right for being such an arse. If Isak were violent, he might have punched him straight away. Ruined that pretty face and saved someone else from heart ache. But it's too pretty to damage. _Don't touch the art,_ they say in museums.

 

“Oh, fucking _please_ ,” he scoffs, rolls his eyes, twirling around three-sixty degrees in exasperation and slapping his hands against his sides. “I saw that text message from some _Alex_ saying he wants to see you again and how great it was the first time, and then he's calling you up on a Saturday morning and you just _run_ to him like a puppy. Leave me behind because, what? He's better than me? Why not just break up with me, then?” He steps closer again, stares him right in the face and jabs his fingers against Even's chest. “Huh? Why?”

 

“Isak—,” he begins, reaching one hand up to wrap around Isak's wrist but he brings his hand back to his side, doesn't allow Even to touch him. Not yet. Not ever, maybe. 

 

“ _No_ , listen. You're just parading around while I pick up the kids and make dinner and you drop me for breakfast on a weekend _we_ were supposed to be spending together away from the kids. Just us alone, but obviously you prefer to go spend time with some _Alex_ guy, don't you?”

 

“ _Isak_ ,” Even says, louder this time. It makes him stop and just stare at him in anger, hands curled into fists at his sides. Isak's actually so taken aback by his volume, by the way Even sounds like a stern father who's about to tell off his child for doing something awful. “I'm not cheating on you.”

 

“ _What the fuck_ , I'm not dumb, Even. I—”

 

“Isak. I am being one hundred percent honest. I swear on my life and on Erik's and on my parents': I. Am. Not. Cheating. On. You.” He says the last few words slowly, as if he wanted there to be enough time for the words to enter Isak's mind and for him to process it. When he eventually does, he shivers, and Even's hands reach up to hold onto his biceps. They're soft and gentle, and Isak's just bizarrely confused because he's _supposed_ to be angry. “I wanted to tell you this in better time, but I guess that I should tell you now, as your mind's going some completely different road — a very wrong one, too. But,” he takes a deep breath and then he mumbles the next words. “I got a job offer in Barcelona.”

 

He lets the words sink in.

 

_I got a job offer in Barcelona._

 

_A job offer._

 

_In Barcelona._

 

“Barcelona, like Spain?” Isak says, dumbfounded. 

 

Even nods, his eyes going sad. “I haven't accepted it yet, but I was going to tell you about it, of course. I was just trying to wait for the best time to bring it up, because I _don't_ want to leave you, Isak.  These past months have been amazing with you, these past few _weeks_ have been _incredible,_ like finally being able to kiss you? Man, that is something I won't ever get sick of. I can't imagine a day I will. But it's a great offer, and it would be great for my career, to finally have a stable job.”

 

“And you were going to tell me?”

 

Even nods, turning him so they can both lean their bums on the edge of the counter and he throws an arm around Isak's shoulder. He leans on Even's because he can't not. “Of course I was. I wanted to discuss the whole issue with you. We might have not been in a relationship for long, but it feels like we have. I wanted to discuss it with you because you're important to me, as important as Erik is. I asked Sonja first, there was no discussion, just a heads up and me asking for her opinion; if she'd be able to come to Spain, too. I wanted her on board first before coming to you with it, because. Well, it pains me to say this, but I really want it. And the guy you were talking about, who you _thought_ I was cheating on you with, Alex,” Isak presses his face against Even's neck at that, embarrassed. “He's the guy from the agency at Barcelona. When I was at my current agency, I met this model, Freja, who apparently thought I was incredible—”

 

“Which you are,” Isak interrupts quickly and quietly, kissing the spot where his neck and shoulder join.

 

“Thank you, baby,” Even says, squeezing his shoulder. And, although he can't see him, can only see a rough reflection of the both of them through the glass window, he knows Even's smiling. “As I was saying, Freja recommended me to her agency in Barcelona, which is her main one. She knew there was a position there as their main agency photographer, and they'd said that they could even represent me. They've seen my portfolio, and they _loved_ my work. It was incredible. I hate being praised too much, I like to think I'm humble, but the way Alex repeatedly said how much he adored my work was such a great feeling. Alex is one of the bookers at the agency in Barcelona, by the way. In his fifties, old, no need to worry.”

 

Isak sniffs. “So, if he was young, I _would_ need to worry?”

 

“Of course not. You're the only one that's got my heart,” he says quietly before pressing a kiss against the top of his head.

 

And, Isak knows what he's got to do. He knows that this moment right here is where Even is quietly asking him _is it okay if I go?_ And he wants to say it's not, how he thinks he might not be able to survive without him, how he doesn't even understand how he survived the previous school years without him. But he knows it would be too selfish of him. He knows that, if he asked Even to stay, he'd see him day after day, not having done what would have been best for his career. He would see every day how he'd forced Even to flush his career down the drain, and he can't do that to him. Will it be heart ache, if it's not an actual break up? It will be. He can already feel the weak crack of his heart breaking in two as he makes his decision.

 

“I think you should accept it,” Isak says, after and extremely long beat of silence where they'd just heard each other breathe noisily, Isak's left hand playing with Even's and Even's right in his hair, scratching soothingly. 

 

Even stops his fingers against his scalp. 

 

“I can't be the one to stop you from getting what you want, and I won't be,” he leans away and stares straight into his eyes, Even's hand motionless behind his head. “I've experienced this with Kora — I mean, it's not the same thing, but it sort of is — like she'd left for her job. And I think it was the best thing for her, she's returned and she's a full-on mummy to Leila, again. Better than before, even. Leila comes back happy as a clam now, and Kora remembers she's got to bring her dined and bathed, helps her with her homework and pays more attention to Leila. I believe that, happiness in the office, or on stage or behind the lens or wherever you work, means happiness at home and within yourself. If you're happy with your job, you'll be happier yourself which will portray in your actions at home. And I don't think you'll be happy staying here in Oslo, when you've got this massive opportunity to do more of what you want in Barcelona, and I don't want you to ever hate me for denying you the opportunity to _do_ more of what you love.”

 

“I could never hate you,” Even says, before the ends of his lips twitch, “Although I hated you just a teeny-weeny bit before, because the thought of me cheating on you even crossed your mind, like. I can't believe you think I'd actually do that. I don't think it's in me to fuck up things in a relationship. Especially not with you.”

 

Isak closes his eyes and feels Even's hands reach up to cup his face. “You're making it really hard for me to let you go do something with your life.” When he opens his eyes, Even's smiling sadly. “But, ‘if you love them, set them free’, right? That's what I should do. With you. Let you go do your thing, and if it's meant to be, I know we'll see each other again. Even if things work out for you in Barcelona, if fate's on our side we'll find each other again, somehow.”

 

Even steps closer so their noses brush together. “I think fate's always been on our side, if I'm honest.”

 

“Yeah. Maybe,” Isak mumbles, and he feels his heart break in two when Even presses his mouth against his.

 

\+ +

 

During the next week, Isak hardly sees Even. It's because he's busy moving. He has dinner somewhere Isak doesn't know, but they still try to squeeze in even just a few minutes between the time Even picks up Erik from Isak's and Erik's bedtime. Which is difficult because Even always arrives too late and it gives them just enough time for a quick peck on the lips and a short description of how their day went as Erik picks up his toys from Leila's room and then they're off to their flat where Erik has to have a bath. 

 

He can't say how much it hurts just yet, will probably not fully digest the fact that Even's _leaving_ for who knows how long until he's actually gone. But he still feels the little pieces of his heart slowly breaking off, and he knows it'll just explode into pieces when he can't see Even anymore. When he can't think _oh, I'll see him tomorrow for a few minutes_ because it won't happen.

 

He bumps into Sonja every now and then, too, especially when he just comes back from having picked up Leila and Erik from school. He's almost sure Even's already told her about them, because she smiles at him sadly and doesn't even really offer to take care of Erik when he sees him. She just waves a hand at Erik and presses a kiss against his forehead before slipping back into Even's flat, to help move the rest of things, probably.

 

“We're going to rent the flat, hopefully,” Even had told him on Thursday, just a day before he was meant to leave. He'd knocked on Isak's door after the children's bedtime and they settled on the floor of the hallway again. “I think that way we'll still earn a bit of money, and it would mean that there would still be a place for me to come back to, that I'm not ready to give up on us just yet.”

 

Isak had nodded against his shoulder, playing with Even's fingers tangled with his. Their hands look very nice together, joined like this. He wishes they could stay like that forever. 

 

“Of course, if you do happen to find someone else in the meantime, I'm not going to stop you from doing that,” he acquiesces, and Isak wants to tell him _I don't think I could ever find someone better than you, which is pretty ridiculous because it's not like we're childhood friends or have been dating for a year or more_ , but he just squeezes Even's hand and he thinks he understands. “But deep inside I'll still hope that like, _we're_ endgame. That we _will_ find each other somehow and that it'll be us together.”

 

Isak thinks he'd cried a little, could see his vision blurring, but he'd just turned his face into Even's t-shirt and stained it with his tears. 

 

They'd stayed quiet, just holding hands and onto each other for a while, before they'd kissed good night and stepped into their own flats. They kissed like never before, full of love and desperation, a desperate attempt to convey all they were feeling onto each other's mouth. He could hardly even sleep that night, too busy touching his own lips in bed while clicking on the home button of his phone repeatedly, watching the minutes fly by.

 

\+ +

 

The day on which Even leaves for Barcelona is awful. His heart breaks into dust, but he's thankful that Leila's by his side today, is thankful that Kora had told him he could keep her for the weekend for some emotional support. He's confused by her words, too, as he's never really mentioned him and Even being a thing, but maybe her lingering looks knew more than she said and Leila had let slip out some things while with her. 

 

Isak wakes up — if you can even call it wake up, because he didn't sleep a wink, so maybe it's just supposed to be that he gets up from the bed — and walks into Leila's room to wake her up, too, so they can both bid farewell. He thinks Leila's sad, too, maybe not as much as he is because she doesn't exactly understand the finality of this whole situation, but she's sad because she won't be able to see Even or Erik anymore. Isak and Even had both explained to their children, separately, about the whole situation, because they wanted them to understand what was going on. It was difficult for Erik, because he was sad about not having any friends in Spain, but Even had quickly managed to turn the frown upside down according to him. 

 

Leila had taken it pretty well, too, although he noticed she was being extra affectionate to both of them during the last week, as she kissed them on both cheeks whenever it was a _hello_ or a _goodbye_ , along with an extremely long-lasting hug with the latter. She'd written a letter to Erik, with Isak's help, which she is going to hand him today, as something to remember her by, along with a drawing she'd done for Even, hoping he'll stick it on their fridge as Isak does with all of hers. Isak has nothing to offer them, except his love and a promise to not let this be the last time they see each other. 

 

Even and Isak kiss right in front of their kids and a Sonja standing to the side, but Even seems to not care, so Isak doesn't care either. He kisses him as if this were the last time he'll ever be able to do it — and he hopes with all his heart it's not — and he grabs hold of the sides of his t-shirt, trying to convey with touch how much he loves him. Even slips his hands into his back pockets, and Isak feels like if this were any other moment, if this wasn't a _goodbye, see you soon, hopefully_ , he'd be turned on. 

 

When they break apart they smile at each other, and Isak can see Even's eyes are glossy with the tears that are threatening to fall, so he just rises on his tip-toes and kisses both his eyelids and the tip of his nose, and then finally his mouth again, rubbing his thumbs along Even's cheeks to remember the feel of his skin. 

 

They turn to face their kids as Sonja steps close to hug Isak goodbye, which he happily responds to because she'd been nice after all. All three of them look at their children, Leila and Erik exchanging letters and scraps of paper and promising to watch their favourite TV series even if they're in different countries and Leila even gives Erik the colouring book they were sharing. _Just in case you feel a little lonely because you're in a new place, I've half coloured most of them so you can colour the rest so you still feel like we're sharing the book_ she'd told him, and Isak swears he almost full-on cried at that point. He thinks Even even sucked in a breath at that. 

 

Isak leans on Even's shoulder, his arm around Isak's waist as they stand close together in a half embrace while Erik and Leila bid adieu to each other. Leila then steps towards Even and hands him her drawing and tells him that she hopes he'll put it on their new fridge and that he'll like it and that he'll never forget her. Even lets go of his waist and bends his knees so that he's almost the same height as her with a smile. He lets his knees drop onto the floor and opens them wider before telling Leila to come closer before they hug. He accepts the drawing gratefully and _of course I'll never forget you and of course it'll be on the fridge for everyone to see_.

 

When the three of them step into the lift — but not before Isak gets another long kiss from Even and a cheeky pinch on the bum — they wave goodbye through the closing doors before they shut completely. 

 

That's when he feels the first crack of his heart, and the crack just extends as he takes step after step back into his apartment. By the time he's closed his front door, his heart is nowhere to be found. Leila and he have breakfast together, toast and peanut butter with banana and almond slices on top, and a glass of chocolate milkshake for Leila and a coffee for him. They settle on Isak's bed after, with one of Leila's colouring books and the TV in his room on Disney Channel. They cuddle for a long time, because Isak doesn't think he's able to do much more today, and he presses his chin against the top of Leila's head whenever he feels tears threatening to fall, so that she can't really see him if he actually begins to cry. 

 

When it's almost lunch, he thinks it's time to do something at least, so he gets up to do some laundry, leaving Leila to colour in on his bed. He changes out of his current pyjamas, exchanges them for a set of clean sweatpants and a t-shirt. He picks up the dirty clothes from Leila's room, and the rest are in the laundry basket, which he successfully carries towards the washing machine. No fallen tears even if he's not in his daughter's sight anymore. It feels like a bit of a success.

 

He's emptying out his pockets when he finds a folded piece of paper in the joggers he's changed out of just now. He doesn't remember ever actually using his sweatpants' pockets, he's never had the need to because he only wears them at home, and with a pang to his chest he realises what it must be. _Who_ it must be from.

 

 

 

He's so in love with Even he thinks he might die from it. Is that even possible? Was it really the right decision to put the future of his career before his feelings? It must have been. It _is_ the right decision. He feels awful for even beginning to doubt it. 

 

He leaves the half-full washing machine open, and rushes to his room to grab his phone. Leila's still happily colouring in, a young five-year-old who has easily not dwelled on how Erik has moved to another country. Isak steps into the living room and settles on the armchair, phone in his hand, already opening the Messages app.

 

Maybe, he'll be able to catch him before he boards the plane. He thinks he will, as long as Even's remembered Wi-Fi exists in the airport because he's not got his data switched off like it always is, claiming his phone bill would be too high if he kept it on all the time.

 

 

His heart is fixing itself up. 

 

They'll find each other again, soon. He knows they will. 

 

He believes in fate and, like Even had previously claimed, it's always been on their side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> three things you should know:  
> a) that drawing was very last minute, wanted to include something extra but came up with that because i don't know what else to draw  
> b) I LOVE CLIFFHANGERS  
> c) THERE'S AN EPILOGUE!
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr](http://www.miucrewf.tumblr.com)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HERE IT IS

**march, one year and four months later**

 

Leila's birthday is probably his favourite day of the year. 

 

He's never really cared about his own – all he really ever does is have a nice dinner with his parents and Leila at some ridiculously expensive restaurant, before he goes back home and gets a birthday snuggle from his daughter. 

 

She's already celebrated it early with Kora and her own school friends, because Kora's got an actual house instead of a flat, and Leila had spent her birthday weekend there, running around on treasure hunts Kora had cleverly created for her and her guests. 

 

So, he's got Leila all for himself now, on her actual birthday. His little Aries girl who perfectly matches the typical traits, who he loves with all his heart. Isak's got a children's gardening kit wrapped up in his wardrobe ready for her to tear into, because she's never really been a fan of dolls and Isak wants to make his flat a livelier place. 

 

Leila's talking at a thousand words per minute, hand gestures included as she retells how her teacher Brigitte had brought in an ice-cream cake for her birthday and the whole class had sung happy birthday to her and they all got to play an extra half an hour in the schoolyard. She's walking backwards out of the lift in front of him, so he can't miss any of her facial expressions as he looks down at her merry face, cheeks pushing up into her eyes in a constant grin. 

 

He's so focused on her that he almost lets Leila trip on the foot that is waiting by his door. He reaches out to quickly hold onto her little shoulders, the small pink backpack that is hanging off his arm almost knocking her right off, before he looks up at what's beside the door. And. 

 

This can't possibly be real. It's got to be some heavenly apparition or his vision playing games. Maybe he's accidentally somehow downed some ecstasy or whatever drug and now he's thinking that he's here, he's thinking that—

 

“ _Even_!” Leila screeches as she turns around and sees who is sitting beside their door. She shuffles away from Isak's hands on her shoulders and rushes towards Even's open arms. He hears an _oof_ when Leila hits against his chest in the haste of it all, before he hugs her against him. He closes his eyes for a moment, pressing his face into the side of her head before he opens them and looks up at Isak.

 

He remembers that blue, has remembered it during these long months that have seemed like an eternity and a little more. He can't believe he's here, that he's back and that he still looks the same as before, maybe even a little longer in the legs department. Even stares into his eyes for so long and with such intensity that Isak can feel everything through them. He can feel all the emotion behind them, can sense that what was between them has not been lost. It was just like a small break, and now they can finally resume. It was just like pressing pause on the film of their life.

 

“Did you know it's my _birthday_ today?” Leila asks, pulling away from him to look at him carefully.

 

“Of course,” Even says calmly, and his voice still has that rough, gritty tone to it, just like Isak remembers. He looks up at Isak again and he can feel his lips twitch upwards into a smile.

 

Leila screeches a joyful _daddy!_ before she turns towards Isak and then proceeds to give herself a whiplash by turning her head between the two of them quickly. “Is _Even_ my birthday present?”

 

Isak hesitates for a while, thinking of the averagely wrapped present behind his shoes, before Even steps in to save him.

 

“Your daddy's present is definitely still out there, dummy,” he says, pulling her ear lobe as she giggles and turns around, leans on him as they both face Isak. “But I've for a little present for you, too.”

 

“ _Really_?” she asks excitedly, turning around again to face Even as Isak laughs at her and steps closer to open his door. He thinks his body has finally recovered from the shock of it all, his feet can finally move from where they had been cemented onto the floor. 

 

“You didn't have to,” Isak mumbles loud enough for Even to hear, and he looks down at the two of them, Leila with her searching hands over Even's jacket, and sees Even do the eyebrow raise thing he always used to do before and, wow, things really don't change, do they? 

 

He finally turns the key and pushes the door open as he hears Leila's squeal. Isak turns back around and his heart is almost bursting with love as he sees his daughter sit on Even's thigh, both of them looking down at her hands where she's unwrapping the little present with careful fingers. Isak leaves the door open, there's no-one else who lives on this floor anyway – the only renters of Even's flat had left a few months ago – and walks to sit beside Even, their bodies touching from shoulder to foot. It's incredible to feel this close to him again.

 

Isak hasn't thought about anyone else in the same way he's thought about Even since he left. It's both a bit embarrassing and impressive that he's been hung up on those blue eyes and that crinkly smile and that perfectly smooth-looking hair for this long. He's had more than a year to get over a relationship he didn't even know the future of, but he knows deep down he never wanted to move on to someone else. Deep down, he's always had a tinkling of a reunion between the two of them. 

 

He feels Even's hand inch towards Isak's behind Leila, before Isak gratefully lets their fingers intertwine. It's been so long and he's missed his touch so much. He almost sighs happily at how this feels again, but he chooses to squeeze Even's hand, still not believing that he's here, sat beside him. 

 

Isak leans over Leila's shoulder, where she's opening a little velvet box and gasping. 

 

“It's so _pretty_ , daddy,” she sighs out, turning her head to glance at Isak quickly before her eyes return to her new present. Her small fingers trace along the golden chain. “Thank you, Even,” she says, probably aiming to kiss his cheek but kissing his jaw instead before she looks down to continue admiring her new necklace.

 

It's monogrammed to have her name in a swirly font at the bottom, with what Isak thinks is a small bird propped on the _A_ of her name. Leila's still tracing the golden letters when Even speaks. “It's a little dove, Leila,” he says in a gentle tone, rubbing his thumb back and forwards on Isak's hand. “Just like your daddy's nickname for you.”

 

Isak smiles at the revelation and he almost tears up a little. The fact that he'd remembered that small little fact after such a long year, hits him right in the heart. He smiles as Leila continues to admire her new necklace before he tells her where his present is. She stands up in a rush, jewellery box slammed closed in her hand, before she sprints towards his bedroom to find her present, yelling another _thank you, Even_! as she runs into the flat. He hears the moment she spots the present, as he listens to Leila scream in excitement like a madwoman, the wrapping paper being teared apart loudly. He laughs, because of course he does, can't help but express his happiness over Leila, as if they were both connected somehow with their emotions.

 

They're also finally alone, and Isak feels weirdly shy and unsure around Even. Okay, they're holding hands and Isak can sense that their feelings for each other are still mutual, even after all this time. He looks down at their hands and carefully observes the tiny wrinkles that are appearing on Even's rough skin, the way his thumb moves over his own. 

 

“Isak,” Even says quietly, and if Isak's correct, the flat is only silent because Leila's already gone to play with her gardening kit. He might have to cut their moment alone short, just to make sure she won't be making a mess of his room or wherever Leila's decided to settle with her new present.

 

“Hmh?” Isak hums, still looking down because he's almost scared that the impossible might happen and Even may look at him up close and think he's somehow not worthy of his love anymore.

 

Even's other hand cups his jaw though, and slowly lifts his head and turns it so they're facing each other. Even's got crow’s feet at the sides of his eyes, and Isak thinks it may be because he grins too much, but he doesn't have a problem with that. He's always loved how Even always grinned instead of smiled, it's like he always had to give himself one hundred percent. “Can I please kiss you?” he whispers, and if Isak's completely honest, he didn't think he'd ever ask that. 

 

Instead of answering, he kisses him full on the mouth, similarly cups Even's jaw with his other hand and makes their feet bump together. His lips still feel the same as before, plump and soft and his to kiss. 

 

They only break apart when Isak hears a clash of metals in his flat and leans away in shock. Even just pecks him again on the lips and shakes his head with a smile before standing up and pulling Isak along with him. When they enter his flat and he closes the front door, he reluctantly lets go of Even's hand and rushes towards where he thinks the sound came from. 

 

Leila's in the kitchen, the long cupboard door open and his daughter sat on the floor with a few old pans in her hands. When Isak looks at her with a stern face he can't really keep up, because she looks too cute and he's too happy to get angry at the mess, she smiles innocently and flutters her eyelashes.

 

“I was trying to reach the watering can, daddy. But it's all up there and I got one of the brooms and tried to poke around the top shelf because you said never to use one of the bar stools to stand on—”

 

“Dove,” he interrupts, rushing to her side and helping her up as he takes the broom and the pans away from her. He places the broom back in the cupboard and the pans on the top shelf. “It's alright as long as you're not hurt.”

 

Leila shakes her head, “I'm not hurt.”

 

“And you know the kit comes with a small plastic watering can?”

 

“But it's _so_ small, how are the plants going to grow big if they don't have enough water to pour onto them?”

 

“Too much water isn't so great either,” Even steps in, walking to stand beside Isak and playing with the back of his hair. Isak leans into the touch, but tries to keep his eyes focused on his daughter even though it's pretty difficult not to throw his head back and groan. “They can die if you water them too little _or_ too much. You've got to water them just right.”

 

Leila nods, determined look on her face, before pushing between their legs to step through and sprinting back to her gardening kit.

 

“What did you get her?” Even asks as Isak reaches up to grab hold of his hand and kiss his knuckles before pulling him into the living room and onto the sofa.

 

“A gardening kit.”

 

“Genius. I can already see her with a little farmer's hat, tied underneath her chin with some dungarees and watering away,” Even imagines wistfully, and Isak has to laugh at the mental image he's created in his mind and the tone of his voice.

 

Isak throws his legs onto Even's lap and plays with his fingers while leaning his head on his shoulder. 

 

“So, what's up?”

 

Even laughs and presses a kiss against his head. “We don't see each other in a year and that's how you decide to ask about my life?”

 

Isak rolls his eyes but wiggles closer, even if there wasn't any space left between them. “Okay, then. How are you? How are things in Barcelona? How come you are currently here and not there? You can't have come here just for Leila's birthday.” In a sadder voice, “You missed her sixth.”

 

He feels another kiss against his hair. “Sorry about that. But it's great. It _was_ great in Barcelona.”

 

Isak raises his head from Even's shoulder and looks at him. He can't help but get his hopes up and what Even's implying. “ _Was_?”

 

Even grins and, really, truly, honestly, his eyes still sparkle in the daylight even through the slits of his eyes as they're pushed closed with how big he's smiling. “Guess who's back in Oslo.”

 

Isak takes a second or two to respond, is waiting for Even to say it's just a cruel joke, but when he doesn't, he throws himself onto him, sits on his lap and struggles to get his legs on either side. He cups his jaw and kisses the life out of him. He can't help but do that, can't help but think about how they have a future now, but not one in which they wonder about whether they will ever see each other again, but one in which he knows they will be together. Isak will stay with Even as long as Even asks him to. 

 

Isak breaks apart just enough to get in a few words. “You're actually serious, right?”

 

“I'm here to stay, baby.” And then Isak kisses him all over again and lets Even's hands wonder down his body until they hear a gagging noise and break apart to see Leila pretending to vomit at their affection. They kiss again, loudly and exaggerating the noises, just to spite her.

 

\+ +

 

“When is Erik going to be coming back?” Leila asks before trying to get in the last of her peas on her spoon with her thumb. Isak furrows his eyebrows as he looks at her. He’s pretty sure he didn't remind Leila to wash her hands after dealing with the soil from the gardening kit. 

 

Even swallows his bite of fish before he speaks, shaking Isak out of his reverie as he focuses on his answer. “Erik and his mum are coming back in Easter. Easter holidays are a bit later in Spain than here, so they'll come back in two weeks.”

 

Leila nods, mouth full of the peas she just spooned herself.

 

“Don't worry, Erik is so excited to see you again. He hasn't forgotten you,” Even says when he probably sensed how worried she was. 

 

Leila smiles at him softly before placing her spoon back on the plate and turning to Isak. “Am I getting a cake?”

 

“Of course you are.” He'd asked for it to be delivered home at eight, and it's only a few minutes past half seven. “It's going to be here any minute. Do you want to have a quick shower in the meantime?”

 

Leila nods. She'd begun taking showers instead of baths a few months ago, and she'd learned how to do it herself. Still, she has to call out for Isak's help sometimes, when she can't reach her back properly or isn't satisfied with how much foam is stuck to her body. 

 

“Okay, kiddo, off you go. Even and I are just going to tidy up here and wait for your cake to arrive, okay?” He turns on the stool and steps off from it, gathering her plate and placing it on top of his. Leila jumps off her stool, even if Isak has told her off many times for it, yet she still refuses to listen, and runs to her room, yelling a _takk for mat_ as she goes.

 

Even joins him at the sink as they both place their plates in it and Isak forgoes washing them now, decides to wash everything after eating the cake. 

 

“So now that you're a well-known photographer _slash_ video director for indie brands,” Isak can't help but roll his eyes at the adjective Even had included when he first mentioned it. Can a clothing brand even _be_ indie? “You can work from wherever?”

 

Even steps closer to him, places his hands on Isak's waist as he looks up at him, standing a bit shorter as he's leaning on the kitchen counter. “I often work from home, when it's editing and coming up with ideas or talking to clients. I only have to fly out whenever it's shoot day.”

 

“And you changed agency, right? Because you're not with the Barcelona people anymore?” 

 

“Mhm,” Even nods, squeezing one of his hands on the barely-there love handles Isak's got on him. “The Barcelona agency wanted me to be in Spain, because they wanted me to focus mainly on interacting with Spanish-based models, but then the Australian agency got in contact with me via e-mail and told me they wanted to represent me, and I only had one single request, and that is that I would work with them, but only if I could work from Norway.”

 

Isak's pretty sure he's blushing. “For me?”

 

Even laughs softly before cupping his cheek with one hand, letting Isak lean on it with a smile. “Of course.” He pecks his mouth, lets his tongue poke out and wet his lips before pulling back. “And I hope you can clear off your schedule whenever because, you know, I'm _so_ in demand now,” Isak rolls his eyes as Even beams, “And I'll be flying off to Australia every now and again, and I'd really like you and Leila to come with Erik and I on a work trip. We'll spend a few more days there, get the shoot done and then go explore. We'll make a family trip out of it.”

 

Isak knows his eyes are twinkling with happiness. “A family trip?”

 

“Well, we're basically a family, aren't we? We practically live together.”

 

Isak rolls his eyes but darts up slightly to kiss Even's chin. “Yeah, except for that wall that splits the twelfth floor into two flats.”

 

“Well, what do you think about knocking it down?”

 

Isak laughs, throws his head back and all, before he realises Even's not making a silly joke and hasn't joined him in laughter. “You're serious?” Even lifts his shoulders once in a shrug and Isak's even more bewildered. “We can do that?”

 

Even looks at him for a few long seconds before nodding. When Isak grins at that, Even's lips mirror him. “I'll call up some construction workers tomorrow morning,” he steps even closer, fits a leg between Isak's and grinds his clothes cock against his leg. “But tonight—”

 

That's when the doorbell rings and Isak sighs. He presses a hand to his own growing bulge, his forehead leaning on Even's shoulder. “Who would've thought,” he mumbles, just as Leila comes out running through the living room, her pyjama trousers still in her hand as she screams about how her cake has arrived, “Job description: delivery guy slash cockblocker.”

 

Even laughs, walking them backwards into the living room and towards the front door. “Your kid was in the other room,” he says, smoothing a hand over Isak's hair, “Nothing would've happened.”

 

Isak pouts up at Even as he beams down at him. It's such a nice little moment, that Isak wants to take a mental picture, hear the _click_ of his imaginary camera, and keep it safe and sound in a corner in his brain with the label _EVEN_ above. A corner he saves for his memories only. Isak dutifully tells Leila to put on her pyjama pants, that he will not open the door till she has, and she hurries to put them on in a rush, desperate for cake.

 

Even opens the door, as Isak has to help Leila get in her other foot, as she almost tripped in the haste of it all. The delivery guy smiles at them before handing over the cake, “Enjoy!”

 

The three of them walk towards the sofa, Leila sitting between the both of them as Even opens the box and takes out the cake. Isak had chosen it with his own gift in mind — Leila was a bit difficult when it came to these sort of things as she'd sometimes be in the pink and princess mood and sometimes she'd be into the more neutral themes like Winnie the Pooh or Postman Pat. She’s also a fan of Bob the Builder – knows the whole song and jams to it every other morning – but Isak had thought it might’ve been too boyish. The cake's base was a layer of brown icing, with sugar plants sprouting out and a watering can above her name. Isak gets out the candles he'd bought the day before from the drawer under the coffee table, and places seven of them around the half lower edge. 

 

“Happy birthday, baby,” Even says after they've finished singing _happy birthday_ to her and she's made her wish and blown out the candles at once. She'd proceeded to almost blurt out what she'd wished for, too excited and young to realise you're not supposed to do that, before Isak had cupped his hand over Leila's mouth and reminded her not to say anything, otherwise her wish would not come true. 

 

“Happy birthday, my little lovely dove,” Isak mumbles, kissing her temple and pulling her into his chest for a side-hug. Even snuggles closer to the pair, and soon after they're all hugging tightly, Leila in between them making choking sounds and saying she can't breathe. They let go of her soon after in favour of eating the chocolate cake, whilst Even stands up to continue taking pictures of the day. 

 

Joyfully, Leila munches on her cake, gets chocolate icing and cream all over her cheeks, smiling gleefully as Even's phone's flash goes on and off every other second. Isak sits back a little, digests the image in front of him, of Leila laughing as Even beams and directs her on how to pose for the camera. It's a delightful sight and he hopes that every birthday can be like this, the next ones with Erik, too. Maybe even Kora and Sonja, get more people to celebrate Isak's favourite day and make sure none of the cake goes to waste. 

 

When half of the cake has gone and disappeared into their tummies, they lay on the sofa together, Leila's head on Isak's thighs as her feet are propped up on Even's lap, while _Mulan_ is on the television because it's Leila's favourite movie.

 

Mulan is rushing towards Shang in the City to warn him the enemy had survived the avalanche, when Even nudges Isak's foot before nodding at Leila. Isak looks down to spot her sleeping away on their laps, his hand brushing her hair soothingly. He thinks he's a bit of a bad parent for not waking Leila up in order to tell her to brush her teeth before bed, but he can't seem to have it in him to tell her to do that. He picks her up carefully, trying not to wake her up. Leila wiggles around in his arms, Isak stopping momentarily hoping she would not wake up, before she settles again and Isak takes her to her room, tugging the blanket up to her chin and kissing her forehead. He stands there beside her, looking down and thinking about how quickly she's growing up — she's already _seven_ for goodness sake — and hoping she won't be turning into a bratty little child any time soon.

 

When he walks back into the hallway, Even's already there, walking backwards into his room with an enticing smirk, and Isak can't do anything else but follow him in, shutting the door to his room behind him. 

 

They kiss as soon as they're up close and personal, Isak sliding his hands underneath Even's light jumper, touching his warm skin there and revelling in the feeling. It's like he hasn't been able to stop touching him, _has to_ feel something under his fingertips to make sure this really isn't an abnormally realistic dream. Even cups his face with one hand, runs his thumb along his jawline before tilting his head back and kissing down his throat. 

 

“Now that I can continue,” he begins, slowly sucking along his neck as Isak tries to keep quiet. Even if Leila's asleep, she's not completely deaf. “I was going to tell you how I really, really,” he stands up straight again, looks straight into Isak's eyes with intense and lustful eyes, before he whispers, “Would like to finally get to fuck you.”

 

He leans his head down again, swallows the groan that was bound to slip out from Isak's lips and turns him so the back of his knees hit his own bed.  He breaks the kiss off, leaving Even to chase his lips as Isak laughs and tries to keep away with a hand to his chest. He lifts the hem of Even's jumper up to his chest and raises an eyebrow, “Let's take this off, shall we?”

 

Even beams at him, tugging his jumper off and making his hair bounce. Isak pats the little quiff with his hand and smiles at the way it actually seems to bounce, light as air. Quick as anything though, with one glance at Even's naked chest, he reaches out and pulls him onto the bed with him as they both fall onto it. In the haste of it, Even nearly bumps his nose against Isak's forehead and they laugh at how much of a near-miss it was and how he could've totally poked his eye. 

 

“I think,” Even says with a grin that quickly turns dirty, lifting Isak's t-shirt before he lifts his head up to make the task easier, “We should work on how many clothes we _both_ have on.”

 

“Straight down to business, I see,” Isak says as soon as his face has been cleared off from the cotton tee, his entire sight is Even's face again and it's absolutely the best sight in the world. The eighth wonder of the world.

 

Even nods with a smile as Isak's hands fly to the button on his jeans, drags down the zipper and pushes it down until his arms can't reach any more. Then, it's a task for his feet, as he lifts his knees up and tries to drag down Even's jeans with them, and Even laughs at how much he's struggling and compliments how cute he looks with his tongue poking out and the wrinkle between his eyebrows. 

 

“'m not _cute_ ,” Isak grumbles, looking up from Even's jeans and stopping. Even leans down to press a kiss against his nose before he tries his own best to take off the remainder of his jeans. When he finally gets his left foot out and the jeans fall onto the floor of Isak's room, Even sings the _Mario Bros_ victory tune and Isak can't help but burst out laughing loudly before realising Leila's asleep at the same time Even claps his hand against his mouth.

 

As soon as Isak's calmed down, he licks the palm of Even's hand as he retracts it quickly at the feeling before covering Isak's mouth with his own. They both smile into the kiss, their teeth knocking as Isak brings his hands down to his own jeans and Even pushes Isak's hair back with his hand, swallowing his pleasing groans. Isak wiggles underneath, trying to get his own jeans off because Even is seemingly too preoccupied with leaving him breathless, his hand curving around his neck in a way that makes Isak feel hot. 

 

Once they're both finally down to their boxers, Isak's jeans somewhere at the end of the bed with Even's, he lets Even grind down, their cocks sliding against each other in a way that makes Isak shiver, even through the layers. 

 

“We've got to,” Isak sighs around a moan that he can't help but let escape when Even grinds down again, harder, “Keep quiet for Leila.”

 

Even groans, letting his head drop beside Isak's as he muffles his mouth with his pillow before turning his head and whispering into Isak's ear, “Wow, it's so hot when you talk to me about kids while we're about to fuck.”

 

Isak laughs breathily, before slipping his hand down and tugging both of their waistbands down just enough for them to feel the heads of their cocks bump against each other. Even, who'd revelled in the feeling of it, rushes to hold himself up above Isak again and tugs down his own boxers before helping Isak with his.

 

They sigh into each other's mouths, happy to finally be able to feel each other completely, and not with Even's jeans halfway down and Isak still in his own. 

 

“Do you have anything?” Even breathes against his lips, staring into Isak's eyes as he struggles to get his breath back to reply, having felt a rush of blood flow towards his cock when Even applied the tiniest bit of pressure with his thumb against his throat. 

 

Isak tries to get his mind to work, to focus on something else that isn't Even and his cock and his hand and his lips, before he nods slightly. “It's in the bottom drawer.” He whines at the back of his throat when he feels Even crawl away from his body to get the lube and a condom, but he grabs hold of his arm just before he crawls back onto him. “No condom,” he sighs, shaking his head and looking at the strand of hair that has fallen onto Even's eyes. He pushes the strand back with a lazy hand and sees the expression on his eyes.

 

“No condom?” He asks, confused, with his hand still dangling down the side of the bed. 

 

“I promise I'm clean.”

 

Even crawls back onto him, and looks down at what he'd described as _the most beautiful face I've ever seen_ more than a year ago. His lips tug up at the ends as he holds out his hand in between their faces before tilting his head to the side to be seen. “Lucky for you, I'm clean, too,” he cheers lowly at the end, shaking the bottle of lube in front of his face as Isak breaks into a grin and all but _giggles_. Isak thinks he might have ruined it there, but Even's lips tug further up, “See what I mean? Cute, cute, _cute_.”

 

Isak shakes his head but brings his head down by his neck, so he can shut Even up with a kiss. Even takes advantage of how distracted he is, how focused he is on solely kissing Even and feeling every single slip of tongue, and he slips his hand down his waist and under his bum, his fingers dancing around his backside. Isak sucks in a breath when he feels the tip of Even's finger. 

 

“Not cute anymore,” Even mumbles against his neck before sucking strongly on his skin and sinking the tip of his dry finger further. “Hot,” he breathes out onto his skin, soothing the hot patch with a light blow. “Very, _very_ hot.”

 

Isak whines again, the sound alike to something a dog would do when it was told to stay still and all t wanted to do was run behind its owner. 

 

“More?” Even asks with a smirk, as he reaches for the lube. He squirts a dollop on his fingers and Isak, coming back from his haze, helps him spread the gel around his fingers. Isak nods before he moans loudly on accident at the feel of Even's first finger slipping in, surprised by the sudden intrusion, but pleased by the pleasure he's feeling all of a sudden. Even shushes him, his lips poised atop Isak's before he gives him one, two, three kisses and continues to finger him. 

 

Isak accommodates himself better, tries to make it easier for Even, too, and lifts his knee up before wrapping his leg around Even's arm and bring it more to the centre so that Even's now between his legs. Even laughs just as he's about to let out an involuntary moan as he squeezes in another finger beside the first one, and peppers his face with kisses. Isak's a little annoyed, somewhat, feels like it's not fair that Even's pleasuring him all this much and he isn't getting anything back, so he pushes him off a little, sighs at the feeling of his fingers being withdrawn and sits up as Even mirrors him.

 

“Are you okay?” he asks immediately, and Isak almost wants to ask him if he'll marry him right there. Even places two gentle hands on Isak's shoulders, and if Isak wasn't too focused on giving back, he'd wince a little at the lube over his shoulder. 

 

Isak nods before he knees his way around Even and pushes him down onto the bed slowly. He looks confused as he lays back onto the bed, but when Isak kisses his way down his chest before ghosting atop his cock and blowing softly at the tip, he brings his hand close to his mouth and bites on it. He watches intently as Isak squirts some lube on the palm of his hand and smooths it over his cock. Even really does try his best to stay quiet, but he can't help but let out a deep, guttural groan, something that sounded almost animalistic as Isak knees his way up to his waist and continues to lube him up.

 

It's when Isak sinks down on him completely that he surges up, kisses him messily on his open mouth as they both swallow each other's moans in order to keep each other quiet. They stay still for a few seconds, just feeling each other in the most intimate way possible before Even nuzzles his face into Isak's neck and kisses a freckle there. 

 

“You still okay?” Even whispers quietly, looking at Isak carefully, his red lips parted and his eyes shut. His eyelashes look longer than ever, with the lamp casting shadows and making them extend over his cheeks. Isak nods as Even tries to shuffle up the bed, just so he can lean on the headboard. There's a few times where Isak's mouth parts after a hiss, when the head of his cock must hit the most precious spots inside Isak, and Even has to stop, just to admire the look of absolute pleasure on his face. “All good?” he asks, brushing his fingers against Isak's hair, pushing it back and blowing onto his hairline softly. 

 

Isak nods seriously, opens his eyes and pecks his nose as Even smiles at him. He lifts himself up carefully, manages halfway before he sinks back down again and they sigh at the same time. 

 

It gets a bit wilder after that. He lifts himself up slowly but sinks down quickly, and after a few times, Even begins to lift his hips up at just the right moment, so every time he catches Isak in surprise and he groans into his neck at the feeling. When he gets a little tired, he slows the motion back down, grinds on Even instead and makes his cock bump against Even's stomach, and before he knows it, Even's got his hands on his waist and he's turning him and laying him down onto the bed.

 

Isak grumbles about how he can still do it, about how much energy he's still got, but Even just shushes him and helps Isak bring his legs around his waist before he thrusts in repeatedly, at a merciless pace that had the headboard banging against the wall in a soft sound as it's not made of wood. Isak knows how he won't be able to contain his moans, so he brings Even's face closer by curling his hands around his neck and kissing him. They're breathing onto each other harshly and at one point, Isak really can't help himself as he whines into his mouth and Even groans in response, holds himself close to Isak even if they're not actually kissing. He observes Isak's face, lips parted as he tries to moan but the sound won't actually come out, and he slips his own thumb into his mouth. Immediately, Isak closes his mouth around it and sucks, cheeks hollowing in as if it actually was his cock before he parts them again and just lets his thumb settle on the side of his mouth. 

 

Isak comes first — what with how his prostate's getting nailed and he's gasping every time Even thrusts in just right — almost untouched if it hadn't been for the fact that Even had let his finger trail along a vein on his cock lightly, almost ghosting above. He relaxes immediately, but keeps coming around Even's cock just as he comes too, seconds after and thrusts in slowly again, trying to get the best out of it, trying to make it last longer. Isak shivers before Even falls on top of him, laying his head beside his and lifting a hand to rub his thumb behind Isak's ear.

 

“I really hope Leila hasn't heard anything,” Isak whispers, his hole aching as Even's cock softens inside. He hopes he's not leaking onto the bed, hopes that Even's cock is a perfect fit and he's serving as a plug and keeping his cum inside. Now that he's thinking about it in detail, he doesn't know if he feels dirty in a bad or in a good way.

 

Even chuckles beside him, a breath of air on his cheek as Isak turns to look at him. “I’m a bit concerned over the fact that we've just had sex for the first time and the first thing that comes out of your pretty, little mouth is your daughter.”

 

Isak attempts to bite his nose, but Even wiggles away, his cock slipping out of Isak and he can feel the way his cum dribbles out of his hole. It's a bad dirty, for sure. “I'm just worried for her own mental health. I'm a good father.”

 

Even nods with a smile, already reaching for a tissue on the nightstand, as if he already knew what Isak was thinking, and pressing it against the crack of his arse. “The greatest father and the greatest boyfriend.”

 

His eyes are twinkling, he knows it. “So, I'm your boyfriend again?”

 

Even kisses the tip of his nose before he presses another one against Isak's awaiting lips, “You always have been.”

 

\+ +

 

**one year later**

 

“Where are they?” Isak asks as soon as he walks through their kitchen and towards Leila and Erik's bedroom.

 

Even rises from where he'd been packing their suitcases in their living room-turned-book club room, and follows Isak, who is pulling at the top of his hair in stress. He catches up quick enough, places his hands on Isak's shoulders and he sees him visibly relax at his touch. “I'm almost sure they're playing hide and seek.”

 

“It's not the best time to be playing hide and seek,” Isak grumbles as they both walk towards the laundry room. It's the only place he hasn't searched in, just because it wasn't a very obvious place to be hiding in. 

 

When Isak opens the door, Erik is standing beside the washing machine, holding the small door open as Leila's sticking one leg into the tub. They both whip their heads towards the door before Leila, quick as a flash, gets her leg out and stands with both her hands behind her back and a smile that implies she was being anything but innocent. Erik is still holding onto the door with both hands, looking nervous between Leila and Isak and Even before he shuts it slowly and stands beside Leila. 

 

“You two little rascals,” Even laughs, shaking his head as he wraps his arms around Isak's shoulders, folding his hands together on his chest. 

 

“Are you both ready?” Isak asks seriously. His mind is already rushing through this hectic morning's to-do list, checking everything off. _Make sure Erik and Leila are under a watchful eye_ , tick. “Have you finished your breakfast?”

 

Leila nods before Erik chimes in, “My daddy said we could get a milkshake at the airport.”

 

Isak turns his head to look at Even as he raises his eyebrows and shrugs as if he were saying _what can I do? “_ That _is_ true, little buddy.”

 

“So, we didn't drink our milk,” Leila explains walking towards Isak and hugging his legs. Erik follows suit and wraps his arms around Leila, his hands just barely reaching Even's legs behind him. 

 

Isak sighs. He's pretty sure they're going to be late, and now they're all in this sort of four-way hug. He cradles the heads of both kids, “It's a one hour drive to the airport. If you drink your milk now, you'll still have space for the milkshake afterwards, don't worry.”

 

Erik looks up with a grin, and flicks his eyes between Isak and Even's head over his shoulder. “Can we get _Non-Stop_?”

 

Even laughs before letting go and picking Erik up in his arms as the little boy giggles. “Of course.”

 

Leila sticks her head up at the answer and looks up at Isak. “Can I get some, too?”

 

Isak, always apparently the voice of reason, turns Leila around and places his hands on her shoulders. “You'll both get whatever one item you choose _and_ a milkshake, but only if you finish your milk.” 

 

Leila sprints out from underneath his hands towards the dining table, just as Erik is trying to wiggle his way out of his dad's arms and follow behind.

 

Isak steps closer to Even and leans his forehead on his shoulder as Even wraps his arms around his waist. “How long do we still have before we _have_ to leave?”

 

“It's fine, you know. I've just finished packing the last of our things, the kids' suitcases are done and dusted and I've got our carry-ons zipped up and ready to go,” Even says calmly, and Isak feels like a weight has been lifted off his shoulders. He'd managed to do most of all their packing last night, and Even has finished the last few things, yet Isak's stressed out because he knows how late he has always been because of Leila. “We've still got plenty of time.”

 

“Have _you_ had breakfast?” Isak asks just as his stomach grumbles lowly. There's no time to do much, right now, so he'll just grab a cereal bar for the road and get something else at the airport plus his morning coffee. 

 

Even chuckles into his hair, “I've only had a smoothie. But I guess you haven't eaten either, by the way your stomach's just shaken our flat.”

 

Isak pushes him off with a roll of his eyes, before they walk out of the laundry room together. “We'll get something at the airport. Want a cereal bar?” he asks just as he takes one out for himself from the cupboard. 

 

Even shakes his head and grabs an apple from their fruit basket. “Excited?” he asks before taking a massive bite out of his apple.

 

He peels off the wrapper and nods, “Very. I don't think I've ever travelled that far. Never been on a long-haul flight,” Isak says as he chews on a bite of his sticky cereal bar.

 

Isak had arrived from work one day to the news of Even having a short project right at the end of the Easter holidays in Sydney. On a whim, they'd both decided it would be great if they flew there for Easter, celebrated both Leila and Erik's birthdays there before leaving early the three of them and allowing Even to stay there longer for his job.

 

They were going to visit Sydney first, hopefully walk over the Harbour bridge if the kids were able to, before flying to Cairns to snorkel in the Great Barrier Reef for Leila's birthday, before they flew again to Brisbane to visit Dreamworld for Erik's. It was going to be a whirlwind of a holiday, but Isak was sure it would be amazing. Everything with Even is amazing, anyway. They were actually planning on making a road trip out of the nineteen-hour drive from Cairns to Brisbane, but Even still didn't know how to drive, which would mean it would've been a pain for Isak to do it all by himself while the rest of them probably slept the drive away. 

 

Even steps out of the kitchen when he finishes his apple, but not before pressing a kiss against Isak's sticky lips, and says something about toiletries. Isak walks towards the dining table, sees the empty glasses of milk and Leila and Erik lounging on the sofa while watching cartoons, and he smiles. He's going to try really hard not to stress himself out. He's got to believe they'll make it and with time to spare. He walks back into the kitchen to wash the glasses, when Even rushes out of their room and wheels their suitcases and their carry-ons out with a bewildered look on his face. 

 

“Lots of traffic,” he says quickly, “And my watch is behind.”

 

Isak blinks before he registers the words and forgets all about how he'd promised himself just seconds ago he wasn't going to become stressed. He claps his hands and rushes to help Even with their carry-ons — can't for the life of him believe how Even's managed to wheel out a total of four suitcases at once — gets the keys, “Come on, go get your suitcases, we're already late!”

 

Erik and Leila jump off the sofa and rush towards their own room, as Isak opens the door to let Even wheel their suitcases out and call the lift as Isak fumbles with his phone and calls for a taxi. When Leila and Erik step back into the hallway, backpacks on their shoulders and wheeling out their own smaller suitcases, he sighs in relief. They might make it after all, and there was luckily a taxi driving nearby that would be downstairs in two minutes.

 

When they're all crammed into the lift with their mass of luggage, Isak double checks he's got everyone's passport as the lift moves down. He can't explain how relieved he is when he feels them in his jacket’s hidden pocket and he leans onto Even's shoulder, which he's starting to believe is his favourite place to lean on when he's a little bit stressed or tired and he just wants a perfect spot where he can find peace again. Even kisses the top of his head as Leila and Erik talk loudly about everything their planning on doing on the flight, but Isak knows they'll probably just sleep during most of it as they hadn't slept much the night before because of their buzzing excitement.

 

The taxi is already there when they step out onto the pavement, and the driver gratefully steps out of his seat to help them with all their luggage. The four of them step onto the back, Erik and Leila taking the middle row of two separate seats as Isak and Even step to take a seat behind them, where there is a row of three. Even reminds their two children to fasten their seat belts before calling out to the driver that they're going to the airport. Then, he settles beside Isak again, so Isak can lean on his own special spot on his shoulder.

 

“I like _baby_ ,” Isak mumbles some time in, when their driver merges onto another lane and speeds up. Erik and Leila already seem to be falling asleep, with how quiet and calm they have been during the last fifteen minutes.

 

“Huh?” Even breathes out lowly, confused.

 

Isak shuffles and slides his hand into Even's on his thigh. “You said people always have a preference between babe and baby,” he begins before leaning away and looking at Even with a shy smile. “And I prefer baby?”

 

Even beams at him, and Isak can somehow see the wheels turning in his head as they click into place and Even remembers their small moment all those years ago when they'd recently met. “Yeah?” he grins, pressing a kiss against his nose that makes Isak wiggle it. He knows Even's thinking _cute_ but he's learned to accept the fact that Even always calls him that and he actually really loves it. He's still a man, though. Really. “Why, _baby_?”

 

Isak snuggles closer to hide the blush on his face, opting to press a kiss against Even's neck. “Because you were the first one to ever call me baby, and I don’t ever want you to stop calling me that.”

 

He can feel the way Even's lips split into a grin by the way the skin on his jaw moves, and he looks up, forgetting all about his blush. “I promise,” he says, “To never stop calling you that.”

 

And then, he brings Isak's face closer with a hand curled around his neck and seals the promise with a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [click here for a floor plan of their flats](http://miucrewf.tumblr.com/post/164183021764/a-semi-detailed-floor-plan-of-before-and-after)
> 
>  
> 
> i would like to just say thank you thank you A MILLION THANK YOUS for everyone who's read this and recommended it and commented on it like i love you guys so much !!! i hope this is the ending you were all patiently waiting for :) (i actually couldn't wait myself, was planning on posting this wednesday but decided HEY HO livin la vida loca)
> 
> anyway, i just wanted to tell you guys that i AM planning on writing like follow-up little one-shots (this shit is a SERIES now), and i hope you'll stay here for them too !!! it'll be like celebrations and festivities focused aka halloween, christmas, nye, easter, birthdays, etc.
> 
> ONCE AGAIN thank you all very much for letting me string you along this little story of evak + kiddies. if anyone meets tarjei in real life, thrust a kid onto him i just wanna check out if he's good with them, thanks xxx
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr](http://miucrewf.tumblr.com)


End file.
